Jaaku na Gundam
by Ani Anime
Summary: AC201 Preventors Yuy and Chang are called in for an accident on a sweeper ship owned by Duo. Only it was no accident there’s a killer on board and it isn’t human. All pilots are in this yaoi gore filled horror fic.
1. Default Chapter

AC 201 Heero and Wufei are preventors called in for an accident on a sweeper ship captained by Duo.  However it was no accident there's a killer on board and it isn't human.  If you like suspense and gore you'll like this horror story.  (At least I'm hoping to create suspense I believed I managed it.)

**Disclaimer:  I don't own these characters I only get my jollies off on torturing them and my readers with horrible gory stories like the one below.  Bandia and a bunch of other rich and talented folk own these characters.  Please don't'sue me.**

**Warnings: Rated R just to be on the safe side contains yaoi, gore and minor amounts of smut.**

**Secondary warning:  I don't think my stories are scary, not to me personally but I have gotten that in my feedback (few as there was but there was some).  A kind reviewer wrote to me and said, "don't change your style of writing.  It's yours.  There are people out there that will appreciate it."  I thank that person.  So I haven't toned it down or changed how I write but I am giving you fair warning.**

** **Note:  Anonymous reviews now accepted ****J sorry about that guys******

**Jaaku na Gundam**

(English Translation The Evil Gundam)

Prologue The Accident 

Preventors Heero Yuy and Wufei Chang got to the sweeper unit the same time as the M.E.D. crew.  There were four medical persons and their two pilots however the place was empty.  The mechanics in their orange overalls had all since left the hangar.

The sweeper ship itself was very large and only carrying a third capacity of what it really could hold.  The big cavernous bays took up most of the interior of the ship.  The upper decks were for the crew and the ship's control.

There were thirteen bays in the Meridian.  The two largest bays were full and so were the three smallest.  The third largest bay was where they were headed.  As Heero and Wufei entered the bay Heero noted how empty it was.  There was not a simple extra piece of machinery in the bay expect for the mobile suit down on the far end.

It made Heero very wary seeing that suit sitting there in the far corner almost as if it was hiding or trying to hide.  It made Heero very wary.  A bay should not be empty.  There were always something in bays either machinery or people milling about.  It was the way things worked—especially after an accident.

Yes, especially after an accident that had claimed the life of one of the sweepers.  Heero felt his stomach tense as it always did when the thought of death arose.  Three years of training as a preventor, years of training as a Gundam pilot and years even before then still had yet to remove that little quiver, as if he had been born with an internal warning.  It was a signal to warn him when death was near.

"Are you the preventors they sent to me?" Duo called out.

Heero jumped slightly startled by Duo's sudden appearance.  He should have known it was him.  He was the only person who could sneak up on him and the only person to set off his inherent alarm.  Heero hid his surprise well only frowning slightly at Duo for causing his response.  Duo took it as annoyance.

"What am I under suspicion now?"

"You need to ask," Wufei snorted.

Duo looked slightly taken aback at Wufei's comment.  He glanced back to Heero to confirm if it was true.  Heero didn't answer, Duo's past as a Gundam pilot would have raised more then a few eyebrows at his owning a ship as large and as capable as a sweeper ship.  There would be even more concerned if the public knew that he owned not just this ship but also a small fleet of ships.  True he had two partners and he himself was a silent partner however it would have made little difference to the many that were still recovering from the war.

Heero knew he could have alleviated Duo's fears, he knew that Wufei was messing with him and although they were sent because their chief, Une knew his history and wanted this incident to remain low key Heero didn't say a word nor indicate he should relax.  Heero felt a wave a pleasure as he watched Duo's nervous frustration.  He was so easy to rattle.

"Show us the suit that was salvaged," he told him pulling out his voice recorder.  "And tells us what happened."

Wufei followed taking out their cam recorder.  He had elected himself their unofficial camera guy.  Wufei hated taking notes.  Some times, Heero actually took written notes of an investigation but for this one he decided to go by the book.  Captain Une would be very annoyed if they messed up and truthfully he didn't want to cause Duo any problems.

Duo suddenly became pensive his face truly somber.  "Actually, I prefer not.  Do I have to?  You can look at it yourself."

Heero glanced behind Duo to look at the suit.  He couldn't make out much with the scaffolding, platform and lift in front of it.  He frowned even more at Duo.

"No, we can't.  The call stated that it wasn't just a mobile suit but a Gundam.  Gundams are illegal and as owner of this ship you are responsible for its presence," Wufei stated baldly.

"What!" Duo shouted really angry this time.  "We found that thing."  He said his voice stressing the last word.

"That remains to be seen.  This is a vessel that is capable of making mobile suits," Heero explained.

He did not think that Duo created the suit yet Heero was always a suspicious person.  Both he and Wufei secretly had doubts.  They were two of a kind in that aspect.

"We need to be shown to the accident site since this is a private vessel," Wufei added.

"Look if you need to search the ship go ahead, I give you clearance.  I got nothing to hide," Duo stated.

"That won't be necessary, just show us the suit," Heero told him frowning at his continued reluctance.

"Fine," Duo sighed turning around and heading for the suit in question.

Heero turned to Wufei and they shared a look.  It was not like Duo to be uncompassionate.  This was one of his crewmembers—squeamish he might be but never inconsiderate.

He had appeared before them wearing a black overall.  He hadn't changed much since they last saw each other.  He was taller probably closer to Trowa's height the tallest person in their group and his braid was longer almost to his knees.  The braid now was nearly tapping his ankles since he was hunched over in his distress.

Heero frowned even more as he followed him.  "What happened?"

"You'll see.  You have to see it first," Duo said as he leaped onto the platform.  "I'll tell you everything afterwards."

They all stepped onto the lift something unusual for them.  Heero was used to leaping onto the suit itself and climbing to the hatch.  It wasn't just because it was an investigation that he held back.  Heero looked up at the suit and had to swallow his unease.  It looked like a regular mobile suit.  It wasn't bigger than any Taurus suit but somehow it seemed bigger daunting.

Duo stopped the lift at the hatch.  He still hadn't completely turned around from the operator's station yet he did not leave his back to them and the suit either.  Heero stared at him starting to feel a real sense of alarm.

"You'll have to do your investigation the rest of the way by yourself.  I can't look at it again.  It makes me—I can't."

Heero turned around and looked at the suit.  It was an unusual color, not quite white and not quite pink more of a flesh tone color.  It was covered in some dark fluid.  The liquid was smearing its mouth and neck with flecks of it across the shoulders.  It looked like a child with its face smeared with chocolate on its birthday though somehow this image was not as pleasant.

Heero looked closer and realized that it was not oil and definitely not chocolate but a red liquid.  It took a few more seconds for him to realize that it was blood.  The blood spatters were more concentrated on the suit's arms and as he looked down he saw a thin stream had and still dripped out of the hatch.

Wufei must have must come to the same conclusion he did because his cam lowered and he hissed out strained breath of air.  He heard him swear and step back ever so slightly away from the suit.

That's when the hatch opened.

They had truly not tampered with the accident site for the power was still on in the suit.  The suit that he later came to know was really a Gundam like Zero however this suit had no name like their own Gundams.  The sweepers though had a name for it.  They called it Jaaku na Gundam.  The Evil Gundam.

Heero took a long frozen look and then he did something he had never done in all the years he served as a terrorist, soldier and law enforcement officer.  He turned around, put a convulsive hand to his mouth and threw up.


	2. Phobos

****I was having problems while trying to upload chapters earlier.  The first chapter did not load properly my apologies to everyone.  Here is the first chapter.**

AC 201 Heero and Wufei are preventors called in for an accident on a sweeper ship captained by Duo.  However it was no accident there's a killer on board and it isn't human.  If you like suspense and gore you'll like this horror story.  (At least I'm hoping to create suspense I believed I managed it.)

**Disclaimer:  I don't own these characters I only get my jollies off on torturing them and my readers with horrible gory stories like the one below.  Bandia and a bunch of other rich and talented folk own these characters.  Please don't'sue me.**

**Warnings: Rated R just to be on the safe side contains yaoi, gore and minor amounts of smut.**

**Secondary warning:  I don't think my stories are scary, not to me personally but I have gotten that in my feedback (few as there was but there was some).  A kind reviewer wrote to me and said, "don't change your style of writing.  It's yours.  There are people out there that will appreciate it."  I thank that person.  So I haven't toned it down or changed how I write but I am giving you fair warning.**

**Jaaku na Gundam**

(English Translation The Evil Gundam)

Chapter 1 Phobos 

Inside the ship's office it was ominously quiet something he never thought he could relate to Duo.  Outside the office the crew was unusually subdued there was no talking, the radios were nearly silent and the monitors oddly still.  Many of the crewmembers showed red eyes from stress and bereavement.  They paid no attention to the two officers sitting in the captain's office.

Duo returned with a tray bearing two cups and a pot of coffee.  They both reached for the cups before he managed to sit down.  Heero noticed that Wufei's hand shook a little as he poured his.  He was not the only one shaken up from the incident.

"How did that happen?" Wufei asked after swallowing half his cup in one gulp.

"I don't know," Duo said flatly.

"That's not good enough," Heero told him snapping his recorder back on.  "We need to know what happened.  Where the hell did it come from?"

"I don't know," Duo said again angrily holding his hands up in supplication.  "I can only tell you what I do know."

"Fine then start from the beginning."

Duo sighed and wrapped his arms around his slim frame reminding Heero of their earlier days when he used to wear his priest outfit.  He looked just a young now as he did then.

"I had gotten a call from Heidi.  She had found it amongst some debris floating around Phobias, Mars's largest moon.  She was in the Peniwali the smallest of our three ships."

"So why are you here," Heero asked a funny edge in his voice.  "Heidi can pilot a suit.  She would know how to salvage one." 

"Heidi had the sense to realized that if it was a Gundam suit that it might be protected," Duo said heatedly.  "She knew better than to try and take on something like that."

"Does she?" Heero said back with just as much heat.

Wufei's eyes flicked between the two of them curiously.  He knew how close they had been before Duo became a sweeper and Heero had joined the preventors.  In fact, he was surprised that Heero had joined the preventors alone.  After Sally went back into the medical field Wufei had been without a partner and was happy to have Heero.

Heero caught Wufei's quiet contemplation and changed the subject.  "So how did your crewmember get caught in the cockpit?"

Duo's look also became shuttered as he took in their audience.  "I had made sure there were no traps.  When I noticed that there was enough juice in the suit to pilot it into the hangar, I was swamped with volunteers.  I was going to do it myself but Ron persuaded me with a promised of a real steak dinner.  I caved and let him get in that twice damned suit."

"He could pilot a ship?" Heero asked knowing that the wrong answer from Duo could mean his license and maybe even an arrest.

"Oh yes, he wasn't a young kid.  Ron had been a pilot for years.  He was head mechanic for the large bays."

Heero was relieved even though he didn't show it.  He didn't want to cause Duo any problems.  In fact he wanted this case closed as quickly as possible.

"So then he crashed into something or something hit him?"  Heero asked.

"No," Duo said quickly.  "We realized something was wrong as soon as the hatch closed.  The suit suddenly had a power surge and shot straight for Mars.  Bad enough Phobos is already deep into Mars's gravitational pull.  For a second we thought he was a goner then as suddenly as it shot off the suit stopped."

"So the suit never got caught in the planet's gravity," Heero confirmed.

"Yeah that's right it was close but we were able to pulled it away from the planet with some cabling.  We got it back into hangar and when we opened the hatch."

Duo's voice trailed off.  He didn't have to continue they had both seen what was inside the cockpit.  They had both seen what was left of Ron.  The pilot had imploded like a water balloon in a centrifuge.  Wires and bits of metal from inside the cockpit had imbedded itself into the bone and harder tissues.

"How fast did the suit go," Heero asked suddenly.

"Not fast, truly not that fast at all, and we have it on the ship's outer cam."  Duo suddenly looked ill and Heero wondered if he was going to lose it too.  Quietly he added. "Truthfully, I don't think he imploded during the power surge or the flight."

"What do you mean," Heero asked getting a bad feeling he wasn't going to like the answer.  "When do you think it happened?"

"When we opened the hatch."

"That's impossible," Wufei piped in.

"I know," Duo said quickly.  "I just—forget it.  It just happened like that.  I can't explain it."

Wufei looked taken aback at that comment.  Heero looked doubtful but neither said anything more about it.  They would have to check the cam and use it as evidence.

Heero turned off the recorder and they both got up to leave.  Suddenly Duo grabbed his arm hard.  His face was hard and angry.  Wufei tensed next to him.

"Heero next time you see that guy, you ask him, 'what else' because I keep coming up zero."

Heero's eyes darkened at the hint.  He glanced at Wufei wondering if he got Duo's message.  By Wufei's confused look it didn't look like he did but Wufei knew a hint when he heard one.

"Yeah I'll make sure to ask him," Heero told Duo.

He was about to leave the office when it occurred to him that Duo would have to hold onto that suit until they got back in touch with him.  The thought bothered him.  It bothered him a lot.

He looked back at Duo concern showing on his face.  "We won't leave you with this suit for long."

Duo looked relieved and he gave Heero a sincerely smile for the first time since greeting them.  Wufei noted the look.  He gave Duo a nod asserting his sympathy and understanding

 TBC


	3. Not One Bit

AC 201 Heero and Wufei are preventors called in for an accident on a sweeper ship captained by Duo.  However it was no accident there's a killer on board and it isn't human.  If you like suspense and gore you'll like this horror story.  (At least I'm hoping to create suspense I believed I managed it.)

**Disclaimer:  I don't own these characters I only get my jollies off on torturing them and my readers with horrible gory stories like the one below.  Bandia and a bunch of other rich and talented folk own these characters.  Please don't'sue me.**

**Warnings: Rated R just to be on the safe side contains yaoi, gore and minor amounts of smut.**

**Secondary warning:  I don't think my stories are scary, not to me personally but I have gotten that in my feedback (few as there was but there was some).  A kind reviewer wrote to me and said, "don't change your style of writing.  It's yours.  There are people out there that will appreciate it."  I thank that person.  So I haven't toned it down or changed how I write but I am giving you fair warning.**

**Jaaku na Gundam**

(English Translation The Evil Gundam)

Chapter 2 Not One Bit 

When they got back to their shuttle Heero asked Wufei to pilot them back to the Central ship.  When he partnered with Duo, it was Duo who did most of their piloting.  For he and Duo had established long ago that Duo was better at doing the driving leaving Heero free to use the computer for research and setting up their arrangements or generally just thinking.

With Wufei their roles were somewhat reversed.  Wufei was a good thinker and rather apt at making preparations.  They realized that they would have to share certain tasks.

Their four-man shuttle was only used on short flights giving the officers only a day or two of provisions and very limited medical facilities.  This was probably why Sally felt her skills could have been better suited elsewhere.

"I want to get this report to Une as soon as possible," Heero told Wufei pulling off his dark blue preventor jacket and sitting in front of the communications panel.

"Take my cam," Wufei said with a grimace.  "Sorry but I think I got you spewing in parts of it."

"I can't believe I threw up," Heero mumbled.  He didn't realize he had spoken out loud until he heard Wufei answer him.

"That's because you ate all my dim sum for breakfast," he said sourly.  "You like to think you are different from Maxwell but you both have a lot in common.  That wretch had did the same thing to me."

Heero's face became unreadable at Wufei's comment.  He knew that Wufei was curious as to why he joined alone so suddenly.

"Duo was always skittish at such things," he said tightly.  "Only he would make a face and complain rather loudly about how grossed out he was but he would never hesitate."

"No, he wouldn't hesitate," Wufei said his dark eyes thoughtful.  "He curled up right next to me when he thought I was dead that time they tried to suffocate us in our cells."

Heero flashed him a look of surprised.  He didn't know that.  He knew that Duo and Wufei had grown close after their capture.  He didn't know all the details about what had happened after he left, Duo had never told him that he thought Wufei was dead that he had laid close to him.  Heero averted his face before Wufei could see the wistful longing he felt at his words.

"However, this would cause any one to hesitate," Wufei continued not sensing Heero's mood.  "That suit is bad."

"What do you mean," Heero asked his dark blue eyes curious.

Wufei glanced at him giving him the strangest look.  He turned back to the controls and continued to pilot a few seconds before speaking.  "Off the record Heero and I mean off the record cause if you tell anyone I said this I'll deny it."

"Okay."

"I didn't like that machine," Wufei said softly.  "Just looking at it was disturbing.  I mean, I felt some trepidation with Wing Zero and even Epyon but this machine I wouldn't want to get in that cockpit.  I didn't even want to touch that fleshy looking paint job."

"I know what you mean," he said quietly.

He could still see the hatch as it opened.  Ron was no longer sitting in the chair, wires and metal had him suspended in a macabre display of circuitry.  The inside was dark with blood as if someone had just finished painting it and the sickening metallic scent filled the air.

The mechanic's body was no longer full size since the pressure of the implosion seemed to have squeezed every bit of fluid out of him.  However that wasn't the worst of it.  The most horrible part was that the live wires were now imbedded in his muscles and tissues.  The pulses of electricity kept his body moving in a parody of life.

"Let me tell you something about Nataku," Wufei said then he paused.  "This is also off the record."

Heero nodded somberly before Wufei continued.  He knew that many things in Wufei past had been kept very quiet.  He was no different.  There were a handful of people who knew they were Gundam pilots although many more suspected.

"Nataku was to have been someone else's suit but they died before—before I took up the fight.  I always believed their soul had gone into that suit."  Wufei looked at Heero his eyes full of emotion.  "Sometimes when I was alone in the hangar with my suit I could feel it trying to communicate with me.  Wing was the same only, it was like a stranger, unknown and foreign."

Heero knew what he was talking about to a point.  He had sensed that too especially from Wing Zero, only he believed it wasn't truly the suit but his interpretation of the suit.  That suit almost had a life of its own—almost.  Many times he felt that it was communicating with him on a human level.  The Zero system was made to be that way it was the genius of the scientists they had worked with.

"I believe suits have souls and this one is no different," Wufei continued shuddering slightly.  "Only, I didn't like it, I didn't like it one bit."

  

 TBC


	4. Impounded

AC 201 Heero and Wufei are preventors called in for an accident on a sweeper ship captained by Duo.  However it was no accident there's a killer on board and it isn't human.  If you like suspense and gore you'll like this horror story.  (At least I'm hoping to create suspense I believed I managed it.)

**Disclaimer:  I don't own these characters I only get my jollies off on torturing them and my readers with horrible gory stories like the one below.  Bandia and a bunch of other rich and talented folk own these characters.  Please don't'sue me.**

**Warnings: Rated R just to be on the safe side contains yaoi, gore and minor amounts of smut.**

**Secondary warning:  I don't think my stories are scary, not to me personally but I have gotten that in my feedback (few as there was but there was some).  A kind reviewer wrote to me and said, "don't change your style of writing.  It's yours.  There are people out there that will appreciate it."  I thank that person.  So I haven't toned it down or changed how I write but I am giving you fair warning.**

**Jaaku na Gundam**

(English Translation The Evil Gundam)

**Chapter 3**

Impounded 

The case had been written and sent by the time they reached the main ship.  As they disembarked Heero saw Sally waving to them from a transport.  Wufei snorted rudely as he threw his belongings into the back of the jeep looking vehicle.

"About time you learned your place woman—next time take the bags before I get in and greet me properly," Wufei said harshly.

"That bad," Sally answered not taking him seriously at all.  "I heard it was messy."

Wufei barely gave her a glance as he sat shotgun.  "If you heard it was messy then you didn't hear much."

"Yikes and I volunteered to do the autopsy," Sally replied turning to Heero.  "How is Duo?"

"You what!" Wufei yelled as Heero gave her a shrug.

"Well, I thought you would prefer my expertise on this case since it's so close to home," Sally explained as she drove them towards the staff area.  "Besides we hardly ever get to work together anymore."

"First of all whose choice was that and second, this is not, and I mean not, close to home," Wufei snapped angrily.

"He's an ex- Gundam pilot," Sally slipped in.

"And you're hardly an expert in forensics," Wufei snapped next.

Heero listened to their bickering feeling like a third wheel.  He liked Sally and had no problem with working her.  In fact he sometimes like working with her more than Wufei however he would never tell anyone that.

"I have as much clock time as any," Sally defended.

Wufei narrowed his eyes at her and although he was still a couple inches shorter than her the look he gave her was daunting nonetheless.

"Heero you don't mind my being your forensics expert on this case do you?" Sally asked before Wufei could break into another tirade.

"No," Heero answered quickly.  "However you may regret it."

Sally glanced back at him surprised.  "Coming from you I'll take that as high warning."

She continued to drive ignoring Wufei's heated glares.  Heero continued to ignore their little by-play while he was deciding if he should try and get something to eat or sleep.  They passed the ship's library and Heero realized there was something he needed to check.

"Sally slow down," Heero called out.  He leaped from the conveyance almost immediately and without another word he headed to the research center.

"I see you'll listen to him."  Heero heard Wufei hiss as she pulled away.

Wing Zero wasn't the only system with an advance program to interact with its pilot.  The other was Epyon created by Treize Krushranda.  He had given the suit to Heero in a morbid little game to play all the parties against each other.  The man was a genius strategist.

Now Heero's question was what else had he made.  Epyon had been destroyed with Libra or so he thought.  This suit could either have been made from Epyon parts or maybe it was another of Treize's creations.

Heero searched the Oz files looking to see if there were more any reports of gundamanium usage six years ago.  He knew it would be near impossible to get information on the suit itself however from the records he was sure that he might be able to discern if there was more than one suit built.  Most people may assume where was not anyone who would know how much gundamanium would be needed to build not one but two suits.  He knew.  All he needed to do is see how much ore had been purchased.

Heero located the factory rather easily and noted that the amount of ore listed was not enough for two suits.  That meant Treize had not created the suit.

Heero was about to get salvage records on Libra when Chief Une called him.  The woman politely asked him to come and see her as soon as possible.

Heero frowned at the message.  Chief Une wording had been polite and the more polite she was the worst trouble you were in.  Heero recorded his findings and headed to the chief's office.

Une was in her civvies when Heero was escorted into her quarters.  She had never made much of an impression on Heero.  The only people who really knew her from the war were Noin, Sally and Trowa.  Sally didn't care for her and Noin hated her.  Trowa though had a strange respect for her leadership skills.  He did warn Heero that she was ruthless and cunning—a little mad.  Heero never forgot it.

Wufei was there when he arrived.  He was fresh from a shower and his uniform was clean and pressed.  Heero realized that he had been in the research center all night and most of the morning.

"Do you ever sleep," Wufei said softly.  It wasn't a question.

Heero bit back a sharp reply.  Hell, if he had someone to sleep with then maybe the research center wouldn't seem so comfortable.  Une interrupted his thoughts.

"There has been another accident," she stated without preamble.  "Captain Maxwell is demanding we have that suit removed from his ship."

"What happened?" Heero asked.

"The clean up crew was electrocuted," Une told them.

"How many?" Wufei asked.

"The entire crew," she answered briskly.  "Even after, I have Sally's report on the autopsy these incidents will be ruled as accidents by misadventure."

"What about the families of the victims?" Heero asked.

"I'll work on that," Une told him.  "In the mean time, I want you two to find out who built that Gundam.  I knew Col. Treize.  I worked with him.  He did not build it."

Heero hid his surprise.  Did she know that he had been investigating Treize?  Heero didn't doubt his snooping went unnoticed.

"What about Captain Maxwell?  He wants that suit off his ship," Wufei said.

"You tell the Captain Maxwell that he will not do anything, move anything on the suit or that ship until he gets the clearance from us," Une said angrily.  "At this point we are impounding his ship until further notice."

 TBC


	5. That Guy

AC 201 Heero and Wufei are preventors called in for an accident on a sweeper ship captained by Duo.  However it was no accident there's a killer on board and it isn't human.  If you like suspense and gore you'll like this horror story.  (At least I'm hoping to create suspense I believed I managed it.)

**Disclaimer:  I don't own these characters I only get my jollies off on torturing them and my readers with horrible gory stories like the one below.  Bandia and a bunch of other rich and talented folk own these characters.  Please don't'sue me.**

**Warnings: Rated R just to be on the safe side contains yaoi, gore and minor amounts of smut.**

**Secondary warning:  I don't think my stories are scary, not to me personally but I have gotten that in my feedback (few as there was but there was some).  A kind reviewer wrote to me and said, "don't change your style of writing.  It's yours.  There are people out there that will appreciate it."  I thank that person.  So I haven't toned it down or changed how I write but I am giving you fair warning.**

**Jaaku na Gundam**

(English Translation The Evil Gundam)

Chapter 4 That Guy   

Heero had only managed to wash his face and grab a fresh shirt before heading for their ship.  Quatre was at the MLU, Miner Laborers Union.  The mine was in opposite orbit from Phobos this time of the year.  They would have to make double time in order to get to the sweeper unit before the media got wind of the accident.

"I have the coordinates for mining colony 10723.  They have cleared us for docking." Wufei told him taking the helm without being asked.  "Now we will see if 'that guy' is also only coming up with zero."

Heero didn't look at him—he wasn't amazed that Wufei had understood Duo's hint, he was amazed at how well Wufei had managed to hide that fact that he understood.  Wufei usually didn't care for subtlety.  He was known for his blunt speaking.

Even after the meeting ended they had to wait in order to speak with Quatre.  As space representative he was always heavily guarded and surrounded by the public.  Quatre walked out of the meeting room his pale blond hair had only darkened slightly.  He was the same height as Heero only a little heavier.

They walked over to him and before they could speak, a tall, well built man, stepped in front of them.  He had long reddish brown bangs covering half his face.  Heero glanced up recognizing Trowa easily.  He frowned knowing that if Trowa was here then Quatre probably already knew what they had come for.

"He can't be disturbed right now," Trowa said softly.  His dark green eyes were flat and unreadable.

"What you're his personal entertainer now," Heero growled.

Trowa just raised an eyebrow at his vehemence.  "Follow me," he said in his usual quiet tone.

Trowa was dressed in a dark green pen stripped suit.  It wasn't loud just stylist.  He stood out from the regular somberly dressed bodyguards surrounding Quatre.

He took them to a small conference room away from the man in question.  He was even taller than Heero last remembered.  He had a good four inches on him and Heero wasn't short.

The room was small.  In the middle of the room was a round table that could seat six.  The soft cream color kept the windowless room from being too stuffy.  Trowa moved one of the chairs but he didn't sit down.  Instead he turned around leaning against the table his long legs crossed at the ankles.  The posture was relax but not welcoming.

Heero and Wufei stood with the door at their backs quickly losing patience.  They didn't come all this way to get turned down by Quatre.  They definitely didn't come here to speak with Trowa.

"He didn't create that suit," Trowa said evenly.

"That's not what I want to know," Heero said quickly.  "I need to know what else did he find in the scientist designs."

"What I want to know is why are we talking to you," Wufei said interjected angrily before Trowa could respond.  "We're not on official preventor business—yet."

Trowa was thoughtful for a second before responding.  He didn't seem bothered with Wufei's blatant threat.  "If Duo had come Quatre would have seen him directly.  You two are dressed in preventor uniforms, just being around Quatre could cause talk," he explained.  "I don't think that's what you want."

"I was told to ask him specifically 'what else did he find in the scientists files?'  Duo was quite clear on what he wanted to know."  Heero told him.

"Maxwell can't leave his ship," Wufei added.  "Any transmissions from his ship will be noted.  I don't think that's what you want."

Heero watched Trowa glance back and forth between the two of them.  His face was expressionless but he could sense frustration.  Seems Quatre's plan to quickly get rid of them wasn't working.

"If you can stay the night he'll be able to see you privately," Trowa said getting up from the table and walking past Heero and Wufei.  "The rooms will be arranged.  It's the best I can do."

Before he stepped through the door he turned giving Heero an indignant look.  "By the way, I've always entertained him privately."

 TBC


	6. Intuitive

AC 201 Heero and Wufei are preventors called in for an accident on a sweeper ship captained by Duo.  However it was no accident there's a killer on board and it isn't human.  If you like suspense and gore you'll like this horror story.  (At least I'm hoping to create suspense I believed I managed it.)

**Disclaimer:  I don't own these characters I only get my jollies off on torturing them and my readers with horrible gory stories like the one below.  Bandia and a bunch of other rich and talented folk own these characters.  Please don't'sue me.**

**Warnings: Rated R just to be on the safe side contains yaoi, gore and minor amounts of smut.**

**Secondary warning:  I don't think my stories are scary, not to me personally but I have gotten that in my feedback (few as there was but there was some).  A kind reviewer wrote to me and said, "don't change your style of writing.  It's yours.  There are people out there that will appreciate it."  I thank that person.  So I haven't toned it down or changed how I write but I am giving you fair warning.**

**Jaaku na Gundam**

(English Translation The Evil Gundam)

Chapter 5 Intuitive 

"By the way, I've always entertained him," Wufei sniffed.  "Those guys—Maxwell is going to be furious."

"Hn," Heero responded as they went to the adjourning rooms Quatre had reserved for them.

The rooms were elegant and there was plain clothes left for them.  Wufei plopped himself down in one of the overstuffed chairs and ignored the offer to change and shower.  Heero wasn't that stubborn no matter how annoyed he was at the high handiness of their friend.

After the shower Heero changed into clean underwear and hit the bed.  He was asleep immediately.  It was almost two in the morning when he heard Quatre's soft tenor.  His voice had not deepened much as they got older.

"Heero please dress and come outside," Quatre said softly.

Heero dressed in his preventor uniform.  He would have preferred the casual clothes but he knew that he would need to leave soon.  Wufei was in the other room with a pot of coffee and several cups.  He had not slept in the bed and looked a little stiff.  Trowa was there also.  He had placed himself by the door alert to activity outside.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't see you earlier," Quatre said sincerely.  "I knew you were coming once my sources informed me of the incident on the Meridian."

Heero was not surprised to know Quatre had 'sources'.  He would have been a poor space rep without them.  He glanced at Trowa knowing he was probably one of Quatre's sources.

"In their files was there anything like the suit Duo discovered?" Heero asked looking back at Quatre.

"No, there wasn't," Quatre said quietly clenching his fists nervously.  "However, I must confess I did keep a copy of the system's program."

"Wing Zero's mainframe," Heero clarified.

"Yes."

"What are you nuts?" Wufei asked loudly.  With an effort he calm himself before continuing since he knew couldn't shout.  "That program messes with your head.  Why you guys insist on using it is beyond me."

Heero hid his frown at his partner's comment.  He knew he was referring to Quatre, Trowa and himself—especially Quatre and himself.  They had utilized the zero system more than anyone else in the group.  Heero personally saw nothing wrong with the system.

"I haven't used it," Quatre defended straightening his silver and gray silk tie.

He had not changed his clothes since they last saw him.  He was still wearing a medium gray suit with a soft pink shirt.  He wore his suit comfortably, he always did.  Right now though he didn't look comfortable.

"You kept the mainframe," Heero accused without heat.  "Why?"

"I just couldn't destroy it," Quatre said.  "The system itself isn't bad its what we do with it that counts."

"What did you plan to do with it?" Heero pressed.

"I believe the future is intuitive machines," he answered passionately.  "This technology exists.  It was meant to be used."

"When and by who?" Heero asked ruthlessly.  He wasn't trying to be cruel.  He needed to make sure Quatre understood what he was doing.

He folded his arms across his chest and stared Quatre down.  Quatre had a good heart but he was oblivious to some of the simplest things, like common greed and base cruelty.

"It was the only thing we had left from them," Quatre said his voice barely a whisper.  He glanced down at the floor.  He couldn't meet anyone's eyes.

Heero stopped short at the whispered confession.  It would be just like Quatre to want to have something to remember them.  The scientists were not just fanatical geniuses to some of them.  Quatre had a good relationship with his mentor.

Heero didn't know how to respond to that.  He sometimes missed Dr. J's counsel but he would never have wanted to keep a memento from the man at least not for memento sake.  The work they did was too powerful to be thought of as a keepsake.  Before he could answer Wufei spoke.

"I understanding your feelings behind keeping the system even though I don't agree with your reasoning," Wufei said his voice full of sympathy.  "Only you have to think what a system like that might have made you do.  It has a mind of its own."

Heero glanced at Wufei this time frowning at him.  He was saying it again.  A machine with a mind of its own, a mind that could reason, it was not possible.

"No, Wufei it was Quatre's decision not the system," he stated to his partner.

Quatre frowned but didn't answer either of them.  "I brought the system with me."  He turned and indicated the large brief case by the bed.  "A copy of all their files, I also included."

"Someone's coming," Trowa said from the door.

There was a brief knock and Rasshid entered.  He still served Quatre now even after the war.  He closed the door behind him and the without preamble said.  "There been another accident on the sweeper ship, my lord Quatre."

  TBC


	7. Jaaku na

AC 201 Heero and Wufei are preventors called in for an accident on a sweeper ship captained by Duo.  However it was no accident there's a killer on board and it isn't human.  If you like suspense and gore you'll like this horror story.  (At least I'm hoping to create suspense I believed I managed it.)

**Disclaimer:  I don't own these characters I only get my jollies off on torturing them and my readers with horrible gory stories like the one below.  Bandia and a bunch of other rich and talented folk own these characters.  Please don't'sue me.**

**Warnings: Rated R just to be on the safe side contains yaoi, gore and minor amounts of smut.**

**Secondary warning:  I don't think my stories are scary, not to me personally but I have gotten that in my feedback (few as there was but there was some).  A kind reviewer wrote to me and said, "don't change your style of writing.  It's yours.  There are people out there that will appreciate it."  I thank that person.  So I haven't toned it down or changed how I write but I am giving you fair warning.**

**Jaaku na Gundam**

(English Translation The Evil Gundam)

Chapter 6 Jaaku na 

"What!" Quatre nearly shouted.  "Was anyone hurt?"

"Yes there were several casualties."

"What did Duo report," Heero asked.

Rasshid looked at Heero without answering easily saying without words who he answered to.  Heero crossed his arms in frustration.  He turned to Quatre annoyed.

"Rasshid please," Quatre said softly.  "They are all my friends."

Rasshid never cared much for Heero or Wufei.  He had gotten to know Trowa and Duo during the war.  Quatre's personal favor of Trowa told Rasshid that he should and would treat the man with the utmost respect.  Duo however was a different story.  Rasshid truly liked Duo.  He reminded him of some of his own men during the war.  He also would never forget how Duo stayed just a moment behind firing from above to give Rasshid and his men have a chance to escape into the desert.

"There has been no word from the captain," Rasshid was sorry to say.  "The report came in from a Heidi Schebecker.  It said the Jaaku na fired on a small crew ship."

"The Jaaku na?"

"That's what they are calling the suit, master Quatre."

Heero shuttered at the name.  How did it fired on a crew ship, Heero thought wildly?  What was Duo thinking?  He was supposed to keep that suit in the hangar.  Quickly following those thoughts Heero realized the most important thing.

"It had armaments?" Wufei said out loud echoing exactly what he was just thinking.

"We are leaving immediately and we're going to take that," Heero told them indicating the brief case by the side of the bed.

"I'm going with you," Quatre said firmly hushing Rasshid's and Trowa's protests quickly.

"Duo is my friend and he is an important member of a large labor force," Quatre told them.  "If something was to happen to him and I didn't show up or get involved there would be just as many questions."

"Quatre the problem isn't Duo or the sweepers," Rasshid said.  "It's that Jaaku na Gundam."

"I know," Quatre told him.  He then turned to Heero and Wufei.  "I also know your chief has kept the public from knowing there was a Gundam suit found."

Heero's gave him a brief nod.  "This is now a preventor issue the ship has been impounded."

"I am going to send to your chief that the area should be quarantine," Quatre said suddenly going from political activist to military leader in seconds.  "I'll have a report drawn up saying that space mines were found in the area.  That a sweeper ship unfortunately stumbled across them during a routine pick up."

"How are you going to explain your presence," Wufei asked.

"I am going to be there to help investigate where the mines came from and give support to the men," Quatre said easily.  "It is something I would do for a friend and a important labor supporter."

"We can't take orders from you," Heero told Quatre without offense.

He knew that Quatre had more political clout than their chief.  He also had more man power, money, just about everything still they couldn't take orders from him.

"I will make sure Chief Une gives you directions," Quatre said easily.  He then turned to leave, as he passed by Rasshid he said, "Rasshid ready a squad of men with detonators and encasements."

"Master Quatre that could take weeks," Rasshid told him.

"You have one week," he replied continuing through the door.  "I have another summit meeting by then."

He was gone from the doorway a few moments when his disembodied voice called out.  "Trowa you coming?"

It wasn't really a question.  Trowa sighed and followed Quatre through the door.  Rasshid followed next without giving Heero and Wufei a second look.

"That guy is really scary sometimes," Wufei said plopping down on the bed.  "It's probably because he keeps hooking up to things like this."  Wufei kicked the brief with disgust written all over his face.  He glanced at Heero when he got no response.  "What is it?"

"I don't believe it is anything but human fault," Heero told him.

"Really, so why don't I believe you."

Heero was quiet for a few seconds.  "Wufei that suit did not have armaments.  I'm sure of it."

"It could have picked up something like a lazar cutter."  Wufei didn't sound like he believed that either.

"True, but then who was piloting the suit?" Heero asked with a frown.  What he didn't ask was who would get into that suit?

They were waiting for orders to clear the space dock when Chief Une's com came through.  Their directives were slightly changed.  They were to escort the space rep and any of his personal staff to the Martian second moon Phobos.

Wufei again took the driver's seat as Heero poured through the Zero system and the files given to them by Quatre.  He monitored the transmissions coming from the sweeper ships for now there were two.  Heidi's Peniwali was also in orbit of the moon.

Thankfully Heidi had been wise enough to send out coded and vague transmissions, Heero thought as he block interception to outside sources.  They couldn't keep that up for long but they didn't need the real reason getting out to the public.

In route they met with another preventor ship this one had medical personnel.  As Heero answered a hail from their fellow ship Sally's voice filled the shuttle craft as her face appear on the small monitor used for transmissions.

"Wufei—Heero is the line secured?" Sally asked.  "I have some private medical information."

"What information?" Wufei asked her.

"The autopsy report on the first victim," Sally told them.  "Also, we didn't get a call for medical assistance.  That means that they didn't have anyone seriously injured only deaths."

"Did you get a number of casualties?" Wufei asked Sally glancing at Heero from the side.

"I can't say," Sally said.  "The transmission was cut off."

"I'm blocking their transmissions except for emergency signals.  That wasn't an emergency signal," Heero told her.  "We'll have find out more once we get there."

 TBC


	8. A Hug

AC 201 Heero and Wufei are preventors called in for an accident on a sweeper ship captained by Duo.  However it was no accident there's a killer on board and it isn't human.  If you like suspense and gore you'll like this horror story.  (At least I'm hoping to create suspense I believed I managed it.)

**Disclaimer:  I don't own these characters I only get my jollies off on torturing them and my readers with horrible gory stories like the one below.  Bandia and a bunch of other rich and talented folk own these characters.  Please don't'sue me.**

**Warnings: Rated R just to be on the safe side contains yaoi, gore and minor amounts of smut.**

**Secondary warning:  I don't think my stories are scary, not to me personally but I have gotten that in my feedback (few as there was but there was some).  A kind reviewer wrote to me and said, "don't change your style of writing.  It's yours.  There are people out there that will appreciate it."  I thank that person.  So I haven't toned it down or changed how I write but I am giving you fair warning.**

**Jaaku na Gundam**

(English Translation The Evil Gundam)

Chapter 7 A Hug 

When they got to the Meridian the crew was already expecting them.  Heidi was in the bay with about five other crewmembers.  The rest of the sweeper team was lined up in rows waiting to greet their exulted guest.  Heero wanted to walk up to her and demand to know where Duo was.  His only consolation was that if something had truly happened to Duo Heidi would not have been standing there so calmly.

Quatre got off the ship and was received happily by everyone.  Through his well-worded assurances Heero realized that a lot of the crewmembers were suffering from shock.  He was right, Heero thought these men needed a show of support.  They weren't soldiers just workers caught in a harrowing situation.

Heero and his fellow preventor followed behind trying to be as non intrusive as possible.  They saw Sally alight from her ship and fall into place behind them.  She was alone.  The rest of her crew was quietly being ushered into the medical area.

"Where is Duo?" Quatre asked.

"He's in his office," Heidi responded.

She stiffened when she glanced over Quatre's head and saw Heero.  Wufei noted the reaction but made no outward sign that he saw anything.  Quatre was not as subtle.  He turned and glanced behind him to see what had disturbed Heidi.

"It's all right if I bring these preventors?" he asked.

"Of course," Heidi answered quickly.  "I'm sure Duo will want to see them."

Heero stiffened slightly at the look Heidi tossed at Wufei and himself.  With Quatre and Trowa in the lead they followed Heidi.  After them came two of Quatre's bodyguards, Heero, Wufei and Sally in the rear.

They traveled down a long corridor with branching walkways.  Heero felt a sense of unease as they traveled down the long enclosed area.  He was not claustrophobic still his stomach tensed as he looked around.  He felt like he was being hunted and whatever was pressing in on him was not human.  _Death.  Heero stomach tensed again and he heard a familiar voice ring out._

"I hope you're here to remove that twice damned thing from my ship."  Duo appeared in front of the party looking as Heero had last seen except his jumper was slightly open showing a thin undershirt and noticeable padding underneath.

"Duo," Quatre shouted echoing Heero's own mental shout of relief.

Quatre raced slightly ahead of the group and embraced Duo boldly.  Duo hesitated for barely a second before he return the embrace.  He heartily hugged the slightly shorter man and slapped him firmly on the back.  He reached out to clap Trowa on the shoulder as the taller man reached him.

"Damn, I didn't realize how much I needed that" Duo said jokingly.  He looked like he wanted to cry.

"Of course," Quatre answered.  "You are going through so much."

"Duo, I am so glad you're ok," Sally said pushing her way to the front.  She paused and looked at Duo's grief stricken face.  "Really ok."

Duo smiled at her.  He looked like he would have hugged her too if he wasn't enclosed between Heidi, Quatre and Trowa.  "Thanks truly and welcome aboard my ship I just wish it was under better circumstances."

"What happened?" Quatre asked.

"Yes, what did happen?  I have so many questions," Sally added.

"Duo you shouldn't be standing, you're hurt," Heidi said reprovingly.

"Ok, I'll answer everyone," Duo told them raising his hands in supplication.  "Just not here."

Duo kept an arm around Quatre and Heidi slid up on his other side.  Braced between the two he limped back into his office.  It wasn't just his chest.

"I sprained my ankle," Duo huffed.  "Not bad really just my pain killers haven't kicked in yet."

"Then once were in your office I want you off your feet," Sally instructed.

"Yes, doctor," Duo teased in a pained breath.

As they neared the office door Wufei grabbed Heero.  They were now trailing the group enough so they could speak without being overheard.

"Before you go in there wipe that look off your face."

"What look?" Heero told him sharply trying to brush off his grip on this arm.  "I don't know what you're talking about."

"The look on your face that says you wish you could strangle someone," Wufei said heatedly.  "Namely Quatre and Trowa—Heidi.  It's not their fault Duo was happy to see them."

Duo reception to them had been far less welcoming.  Heero just now realized how much it had really hurt him.  Heero released the breath he had been holding and felt his muscles loosen under Wufei hand.  Yes, it had really hurt.

"I guess that will have to do," Wufei said walking into the room.

Once in the office Duo plopped himself on his desk.  Heidi and Quatre stayed on either side sharing the desk space.  Trowa grabbed a chair and put it in front of Duo for his leg.  Duo took the weight completely off the floor with a moan.

"He's good," Duo said to Quatre teasingly.  "No wonder you keep him around."

Heero watched the three of them feeling something tighten this time in his chest area.  It hurt.  This was not the warning he got from death.  This actually hurt more—way more.

Quatre blushed then signal to his guards to stand in front the door.  Once they left the room the group truly relaxed.  Now, it was only the old group from the war.

"Duo this is us," Quatre said.  "Tell us everything from the beginning."

"Quatre, this is all my fault," Heidi said despondently.

"Yes it is," Heero answered.  He heard Wufei moan under his breath and saw Quatre blink at him with owl eyes, even Trowa frowned.

"Heero." Duo warned.

"If you had called the preventors when you saw that suit instead of your—" he had almost said lover.  "Partner, this wouldn't have happened."  Heero told them ignoring their warnings.

"That's not true," Quatre said quickly.  "It is no ones' fault but those who created that machine."

"I have to agree with Quatre," Wufei chimed in.  He gave Heero a warning look.

"Me too," Sally said giving a sympathetic look to Heidi.

"I know how it was created," Duo said causing everyone to turn and look at him.

The office was silent for a long moment.

 TBC


	9. Thousands of Old Copper Pennies

AC 201 Heero and Wufei are preventors called in for an accident on a sweeper ship captained by Duo.  However it was no accident there's a killer on board and it isn't human.  If you like suspense and gore you'll like this horror story.  (At least I'm hoping to create suspense I believed I managed it.)

**Disclaimer:  I don't own these characters I only get my jollies off on torturing them and my readers with horrible gory stories like the one below.  Bandia and a bunch of other rich and talented folk own these characters.  Please don't'sue me.**

**Warnings: Rated R just to be on the safe side contains yaoi, gore and minor amounts of smut.**

**Secondary warning:  I don't think my stories are scary, not to me personally but I have gotten that in my feedback (few as there was but there was some).  A kind reviewer wrote to me and said, "don't change your style of writing.  It's yours.  There are people out there that will appreciate it."  I thank that person.  So I haven't toned it down or changed how I write but I am giving you fair warning.**

**Jaaku na Gundam**

(English Translation The Evil Gundam)

Chapter 8 Thousands Of Old Copper Pennies 

"You know," Heero said surprised.  "How long have you known."

"After the last incident," Duo said.  "Only you all won't believe me."

"Trust me Maxwell your theories won't come close to what I already believe," Wufei said.  "You can ask Heero since I won't repeat it."

"It made itself," Duo said bluntly.

The room got even more still if that was possible.  Heero didn't think anyone was even breathing.  He could hear his heart beating loudly.

"Duo," Quatre whispered.  "What's not possible?"

"Ok, that thinking is a little flawed.  I know," Duo answered quickly.

"A little," Wufei nearly shouted.  "No, your theory's past mine.  They are way past mine."

"But I'm not wrong," Duo said firmly.  "I'm sure of it!"

Heero could see the looks of concern flickering across the faces around him.  He knew what everyone was thinking.  They all believed Duo was delusional, maybe from a blow to the head if they wanted to be kind.  Wufei probably thought it was stress and grief.

"He's lost it," Wufei said under his breath but everyone still heard him in the stillness of the room.

"I did not!" Duo shouted back.  "Jaaku na did not have armaments when we picked it up.  It does now.  Explain that."

"Duo maybe we could give you a tranquilizer," Sally said gently.  She had carried her bag with her and was casually reaching into it as if she was worried any sudden move may cause Duo to bolt like a wild animal.

They all looked at each other having a hard time meeting each others' eyes.  Duo stared them down defiantly.  "Well."  He said to the group.

"Maybe you brought a spy on board," Trowa said into the quiet.

Duo looked at him softly.  "Who do you think you're talking to?  I know every man and woman on my ship."

"He or she could be hiding," Quatre added.  "They may not be listed on the ship's logs.

"A stowaway," Duo sighed dramatically.  "Ya know, I don't want to do this but I can prove it."

"How?" Sally asked looking a little frightened.

"You have all seen the suit, right."

His question was directed mostly to Quatre and Trowa.  Duo knew that Heero and Wufei had seen it and Sally from their report.  Quatre would have only have gotten to see it from his inside sources or better yet spies.  This meant that he knew of Quatre's spies.

Quatre gave a timid nod, "yes."

"Good follow me," Duo said slipping his foot out of the chair.  He drew in a pained breath and started for the door.  Heidi stayed under one arm supporting him.

They all shared a look as soon as his back was to them.  They were at a lost at what to do.  Duo limped through the door unconcerned with the weighty stares he surely felt.

Heero was first through the door followed immediately by Wufei and Sally.  Again the long corridor felt encasing and Heero had to stop himself from looking around nervously.  He shivered and realized that it was getting colder.

"Sorry but the environmental functions are not working a hundred percent in this area since the last incident," Duo huffed as he limped along.

"How did the suit get to fire on the shuttle," Heero asked.

At first Duo didn't answer and Heero thought he was going to be ignored.  Then after a few steps Duo turned and looked at him from the side as he limped along.  "You'll see when we get there."

Heero was not reassured the last time Duo said that he ended up spewing in the bay.  It was as if remembering the incident brought the smell to him.  Heero paused nearly causing Quatre and Trowa to walk into him.  He didn't realize they were walking so closely behind him.

"Heero," Sally called.

Heero looked at her and around him and realized that everyone had stopped to see why he stopped.  Duo, and Heidi were in front looking back while Sally and Wufei banked him on either side.  He tried to swallow and felt his stomach tense like never before.

There was a strong metallic smell in the air.  It was like the smell of old copper piping.  Most modern facilities didn't use cooper any more but Heero knew the smell.  In some of the old bases Dr. J used to train him in they used to have hundreds of the old pipes.  The smell was the same.  It always reminded him of blood.  The two smells were so similar.

Heero swallowed his unease and shook his head and said, "I thought, I smelled something."

Heero looked around and saw confused looks.  When he looked at Duo however he saw understanding on his face.

"Like thousands of old copper pennies," Duo turning around and again limping forward.

"What?" Wufei asked.

Heero knew why he didn't answer Wufei.  His comment was meant for him.

 TBC


	10. Shinigami Isn’t A Demon

AC 201 Heero and Wufei are preventors called in for an accident on a sweeper ship captained by Duo.  However it was no accident there's a killer on board and it isn't human.  If you like suspense and gore you'll like this horror story.  (At least I'm hoping to create suspense I believed I managed it.)

**Disclaimer:  I don't own these characters I only get my jollies off on torturing them and my readers with horrible gory stories like the one below.  Bandia and a bunch of other rich and talented folk own these characters.  Please don't'sue me.**

**Warnings: Rated R just to be on the safe side contains yaoi, gore and minor amounts of smut.**

**Secondary warning:  I don't think my stories are scary, not to me personally but I have gotten that in my feedback (few as there was but there was some).  A kind reviewer wrote to me and said, "don't change your style of writing.  It's yours.  There are people out there that will appreciate it."  I thank that person.  So I haven't toned it down or changed how I write but I am giving you fair warning.**

**Jaaku na Gundam**

(English Translation The Evil Gundam)

Chapter 9 Shinigami Isn't A Demon 

When they got to the hangar.  Heero felt a real sense of danger.  He nearly shouted.  "Don't open that door."

This time he was not alone.  He could see frowns and looks of concern on all those around him.  Even the two guards that were trailing Quatre tensed their hands moving a little closer to the guns.

"There might be some drops of water floating around in some areas," Duo warned them. "Gravity had been restored but it's been unstable."

Before Heero could ask why the bay's main door opened.  The smell of old cooper pipes filled the air and Heero felt like spitting to clear his mouth.  He saw Wufei winkle his nose.  They all hesitated not wanting to walk into that big empty bay.

"Is it safe?" Trowa asked suddenly.  "It smells like—like electricity.  I feel a strong sense of ozone, in the air."

"Yes," Quatre said softly.  "I sense it to."

Duo didn't answer he just continued to limp into the open space.  Not just electricity, Heero thought silently.  He followed behind with every step getting heavier and heavier they were halfway in to bay when he heard Wufei's gasped of surprise.

Heero looked through the metal scaffolding in front of the suit.  Jaaku na had changed.  It was bigger he was sure of it.  When he first saw it the suit had been smaller than their Gundams now the suit was the same size.

That was not the only thing that was different.  The arms had encasements on them sheathing some kind of weapon.  The hands were different the knuckles were raised forming long ridges that ended in spikes.

Reluctantly the group grew closer.  The smell was definitely coming from the suit.  Duo stopped in front of the lift to the control platform.

"Wait," Quatre said.  He was panting and a little wild eyed.  "We can see from here that the suit is different—even the color is different."

"You painted it?" Wufei asked his voice strained.

The suit was no longer that pale pinkish white color.  It was now green tinged.  An unhealthy looking flesh tone color that more resembled dead skin streaked and patched with splotches of black.  Heero knew it was dried blood.

"Ron was not dead when we got this suit into the base," Duo told them his eyes distant seeing what had happened.  "We could hear him, he was talking to us when we tried to open the hatch."

"Duo that's not possible," Sally said hesitant to interrupt him.  "My autopsy showed, he bleed to death, his lungs were crushed probably from the suit's propulsion."

"He talked to me even after we got the hatch open," Duo continued.  "He said, 'now I know Shinigami isn't a demon.' before his eyes glazed over."

Something cool brushed Heero's cheek.  He jumped and his hand rose quickly to brush the matter away.  His fingers came away wet with some kind of water.  When he looked at his hand he realized that it was blood.

"The crew that came in to clean up all the bl—fluids was electrocuted.  We had restored the gravity so they could use water.  A power surge from a suit that had no power—they didn't have a chance."  Duo looked right at Heero causing everyone to notice the blood smear on his cheek and hand.  "The surge caused the zero gravity to kick back in and shut down life support.  When we opened the bay pools of bloody water were floating everywhere with half charred bodies.  The suit had changed to this color."

They all looked at the suit.  Then looked around nervously.  As if reading their thoughts Duo told them of the last incident.

"After we got most of the water out, I sealed off this bay.  I created a skeleton crew and called Heidi to pick up the men.  I was not going to keep endangering my men."  Duo glanced this time at the side of the bay.  They all turned to see a large patch covering the wall that led to the out side of the ship.  "It shot the small crew shuttle before the men could get away."

"It targeted the ship from in here," Heero asked looking up again at the suit.  "Did you get sensor readings before the accident?"

When Duo didn't bother to answer him, they all took that to mean no.

"What we need to do is assess the capabilities of the suit," Quatre said after Duo's silence.  "That way we can know what we're dealing with."

"Mister Winner I can't have you go any closer to that suit," said one the bodyguards that had followed them.

The two men had been so quite that Heero had almost forgotten about them, almost.  The one speaking was a dark haired man that reminded Heero of Rasshid only he was younger.

"The captain here has just said the suit is unpredictable and unsafe," He continued.

"I don't want to do this either however I am the only person capabile of recognizing the work of person or people who could be responsible for this monstrosity," Quatre told him.

"Sir, it is our job to honor and protect you," the man pressed.

"And this is my job," Quatre said almost angrily.  "And the men who died it was theirs?"

"You're not going to gainsay him," Heero told the two.  "The platform is big enough for all of us."

Heero leapt onto it the lift followed by Wufei, Quatre and the two guards.  The lift was actually a narrower than the platform and they were crowded in together.

"I'll stay here," Trowa said to them.  "It would be foolish for us to all bunch up."

"I'll stay here too," Sally said.  "I won't be much help unless you need medical attention."

"Let's hope it doesn't come to that," Quatre said softly.

"Heidi stay here," Duo told her as he pulled away to operate the lift.

"But Duo!"

"I'm not going to be running around," Duo told her firmly.  "If I need support, I'll lean on Heero. He's very strong."

Heidi glanced at Heero a stubborn look on her face.  Heero stood there stiffly refusing to look at either of them.  The group noticed the tension between the three.  Only the guards were unaware of the emotionally charge atmosphere.

 TBC

Author's Note:  I'd like to thank everyone for the reviews and the show of support.  You're enjoyment and encouragement means a lot.  As for future reviewers please let me know what you think.  Don't be shy, _I don't bite_ –Ani.


	11. The Recorder

AC 201 Heero and Wufei are preventors called in for an accident on a sweeper ship captained by Duo.  However it was no accident there's a killer on board and it isn't human.  If you like suspense and gore you'll like this horror story.  (At least I'm hoping to create suspense I believed I managed it.)

**Disclaimer:  I don't own these characters I only get my jollies off on torturing them and my readers with horrible gory stories like the one below.  Bandia and a bunch of other rich and talented folk own these characters.  Please don't'sue me.**

**Warnings: Rated R just to be on the safe side contains yaoi, gore and minor amounts of smut.**

**Secondary warning:  I don't think my stories are scary, not to me personally but I have gotten that in my feedback (few as there was but there was some).  A kind reviewer wrote to me and said, "don't change your style of writing.  It's yours.  There are people out there that will appreciate it."  I thank that person.  So I haven't toned it down or changed how I write but I am giving you fair warning.**

**Jaaku na Gundam**

(English Translation The Evil Gundam)

Chapter 10 The Recorder 

"The body is not there, however, like I said the cleaning crew did not get to really complete their job so don't expect it to be clean," Duo warned them as the lift came level with the hatch.

Heero looked up at the mecha's face and froze.  Something about it was wrong.  It had the usual Greek male features that most of the Gundams possessed but somehow its face was wrong.  The bottom jaw seemed too big.  Was it hinged?

"Quatre tell me what you want me to locate so we don't all get in the way," Duo said from the control panel.

Quatre was staring at the suit.  Heero glanced at the two guards standing right behind his friend.  They too were transfixed on the suit.  The men were on a hair trigger they had their hands on their weapons.  They would be useless if something did happen.  He and Wufei shared a look.

"Your guns can't kill it," Wufei said sarcastically.  "If anything does start moving aim for its sensors.  Hopefully you know where they are."

"Thank you officer Chang," the other man said.  His hair was a non-descript medium brown and he was slightly smaller than the one that reminded Heero of Rasshid.

Neither of them noted Wufei's caustic remark.  Heero didn't bother to reprimand his partner they were all under stress.  He looked back at Quatre and saw that he was still staring at the suit a hand fisted over his heart.

"Quatre?" Heero called.

His voice seemed to snap Quatre out of it.  "Sorry, I just—I guess I too find this suit rather disturbing."

"What do you want me to locate," Duo asked again.

"Its mainframe, I need to know its base program," Quatre said turning to Duo.  "Also, if we can find the pilot flight recorder it may tell us who else had flown the suit."

Duo worked at the control panel for a few seconds scanning the suit looking at blueprints.  Like before he wouldn't keep his back totally to the suit.  Heero watched him till the sound of the hatch opening turned him back to Jaaku na.

Heero and all of them instantly had to cover theirs mouths and noses as a pungent sharp odor reached them.  From inside the hatch the smell of raw meat wafted out.  Heero looked inside and it looked as bad as it smelled.

The interior wasn't painted red with blood like before.  The water the cleaning crew had sprayed in there had washed a lot of it away.  Still there were huge patches of it everywhere.  That was somehow worst than the solid red.  The wires hanging down looked like veins.

"I found a recorder right above the pilot's chair.  The system is in the lower right," Duo said.

No one move towards the hatch's door.  Like most Gundam's the hatch's door had swung down and created a walkway to the cockpit.  It too was splotched and half dry.  Duo sighed in frustration and limped forward.  He stepped on the door and slipped.

Heero raced forward and caught him.  He pulled him back on to the platform.  Duo winced from the pressure of his grip around his chest.

"Ease up buddy," he gasped.  "Bruised ribs."

Reluctantly, Heero let him go.  He missed him.  Wufei was a good friend but he wanted his best friend back.

"Wufei hold him," Heero called to his partner.  His emotionless voice hid his pent up emotions.

Wufei caught Duo's arm and slung it over his shoulder as Heero carefully leaped on to the hatch.  He walked into the cockpit breathing slightly through his mouth.  It didn't help.  It only made the horrid smell almost palpable.

The hanging wires brushed against his face and neck in a cold wet caress.  A few wires slipped down his collar and he had to resist the urge to rip them out.  Instead, he brushed them away gently.  The chair squished as he stepped into it to reached for the compartment above the chair.  The surface of the compartment was cold and slimy to the touch.  He couldn't see how to open it.

"I need a light," Heero called to the group.

His request brought Quatre to action.  He carefully leaped onto the hatch's door and joined Heero in the cockpit before his guards could stop him.  He whipped out a penlight and aimed it above Heero's head.

The dark haired guard walked up the hatch but didn't step on it.  He watched Quatre closely as he and Heero searched in the dark cockpit.

"He got it," Quatre called back.

They could see Heero struggling with a dark box.  It was as long as his arm and twice as thick.  The flight recorder was actually small but the casing to protect it was thick and cumbersome.

"I'll get the system," Quatre said moving down to the right.

Heero saw him pushing at the panels searching for the opening and his stomach tensed.  Suddenly the platform seemed far away.  The feeling of being boxed in grew stronger.

"Wait let's get this out first," Heero grunted.

He handed Quatre the box.  It was very heavy.  He watched him staggered with the box and call to the dark haired man.  The guy's name was Mike.  He carefully stepped onto the hatch taking the box from Quatre.

The second guard stepped on the hatch to help and the hatch trembled suddenly.  Heero felt his stomach tense painfully.  He knew what was going to happen.

He leaped off the chair his shout suddenly cut off.  A wire had round itself around his neck while he had been extracting the recorder.  He instinctive reached for the wire but found that he couldn't move his hands.  He had become entangled in the wires.  He hung helplessly like a puppet.

As he struggled the wires tighten cutting into his skin.  His choked cries caused Quatre to turn.  They both looked at each other for a second then the hatch trembled again.  Heero watched in horror as the hatch swung up flipping all three men like dolls.

He watched Mike fly high into the air then come back down hard on the half raised hatch.  The front half of his body falling into the cockpit as the hatch rose even higher.  The other guard dropped the box as his body was flipped head over heels into the air.  He flew completely over the scaffolding plunging to his death on the bay floor below.  Later, as Sally told him what she saw from below Heero knew that he was luckier of Quatre's two guards.

Quatre also nearly flew completely over the scaffolding.  However last minute he reached out and caught the top of the lift.  His shoulder was pulled from its socket as he caught himself.

Duo pulled away from Wufei limping for the control panel.

"Get Quatre," he shouted.

The screams of Quatre's second guard were terrifying.  The top half of Mike's body was trapped in the hatch.

TBC


	12. Darkness and Blood

AC 201 Heero and Wufei are preventors called in for an accident on a sweeper ship captained by Duo.  However it was no accident there's a killer on board and it isn't human.  If you like suspense and gore you'll like this horror story.  (At least I'm hoping to create suspense I believed I managed it.)

**Disclaimer:**  I don't own these characters I only get my jollies off on torturing them and my readers with horrible gory stories like the one below.  Bandia and a bunch of other rich and talented folk own these characters.  Please don't'sue me.

**Warnings:** Rated R just to be on the safe side contains yaoi, gore and minor amounts of smut.

**Secondary warning:**  I don't think my stories are scary, not to me personally but I have gotten that in my feedback (few as there was but there was some).  A kind reviewer wrote to me and said, "don't change your style of writing.  It's yours.  There are people out there that will appreciate it."  I thank that person.  So I haven't toned it down or changed how I write but I am giving you fair warning.

**Jaaku na Gundam**

(English Translation The Evil Gundam)

Chapter 11 Darkness and Blood 

Below Trowa, Sally and Heidi watched helplessly as the three were thrown into the air.  One of the guards flew past the scaffolding.  The loud wet bang of his body breaking on the bay floor force Sally's frozen legs into motion.  She raced to the fallen man her heart beating madly in her chest.  Behind her the screams of the man caught in the hatch's door filled her ears.

Trowa jumped on to the scaffolding climbing like a monkey to reach Quatre who was weakly clinging to the top of the lift.  Wufei reached him first.

"I got him," he yelled down to Trowa.

As if to mock their efforts a rain of sparks shattered the darkness of the bay as a power surge from the suit fried the control panel.  Duo's curses could not be heard between the guard's screams and the loud wheezing noise of the lift as it began to descend.

Heidi swore and ran from the bay.  She wasn't a tall woman nor a fast sprinter but Heidi ran as fast as she could fear giving her the adrenaline to cross the distance in seconds.  She didn't bother yelling for help until she was out of the bay area.

Trowa had to leap out of the way of the descending lift.  As soon as it stopped he leaped back up to the top.  Together he and Wufei gathered Quatre up and quickly scrambled to the ground.  They glanced up to see Duo fighting with the flaming control panel.

With inhuman strength Heero tore his hands free of the wires ripping many of them from the suits interior system.  The wire around his throat tightened even more cutting off his air.  He grabbed at the wire having a hard time trying to grip its slippery surface.  In desperation he jumped back into the chair balancing precariously on its slippery surface.  He managed to wrap a hand around the now looser cable.  He tugged hard at the wire feeling the cable bite deeply into his hand.  With a wet ripping sound the cable broke.

The wire had cut him deeply.  His hand felt numb but Heero was more concerned about the guard caught in the door.  While he had been trapped in the wires that guard had been only a few inches from him.  His panicked screams made his ears throb.  Heero raced to the hatch and pushed at it.  He couldn't get much leverage on the slippery cockpit floor.

The hatch was practically closed and there was only around a two and a half foot gap between the edges of the portal.  Thirty inches, Heero winced at the sight.  The man had to have at least a thirty-six inch waist.  He was good and pinned in.  His being upside down wouldn't kill him only make him uncomfortable and frightened.  Heero looked up through the crack.  His legs were sticking up beyond the door kicking frantically.

"Mike!" Heero shouted  "Mike, I'm trapped in here with you try not to panic."

"Officer Yuy?" he said his breath a choking sob.

"Yes, hold on.  I'm going to try and get the door to open," Heero told the man.

Heero tried to looked around the cockpit but there wasn't enough light streaming in from the partially closed hatch.  He felt around gently.  He knew the inside of a Gundam blindfolded, however he was shocked to realize this Gundam was different.  The control panel was missing and so was a lot of the controls a Gundam would have.

"Duo!"  He shouted.  He called again.  Finally he heard a response.

"Where are the internal controls for the portal?"

On the platform Duo was alone.  His jumper had caught fire and he rolled pulling his jumper off.  He came up wearing his tee shirt and his boxes.  The guard's screams had stopped.  However, there was no way the control panel would be of any help at this point.

"Duo!  Duo!"

It was Heero.  In all the panic Duo had forgotten that Heero was trapped inside.  He was asking for the internal controls.

"The control panel is burning," Duo yelled.  "But I remember that it was on the chair like Zero."

Heero avoided the hanging wires as he felt around the chair arms' with his one good hand.  The arms were practically smooth.  The suit shuddered and a series of beeps sounded.  The guard made a horrible choking cry.  The hatched closed a few more inches.

"I can't find them!" Heero shouted turning back to the door.  "The arms are smooth."

"It's there.  In the arms," Duo insisted.

He turned back to the chair and searched again.  Like before he felt the suit shuddered and he heard a series of beeps.  This time the guard didn't cry out.  He didn't have the breath to do it.  Heero could feel the man struggling against his back.  He raced back to the door pushing at it with all his might.  Hoping to give the man a little more space.

He could hear Duo shouting at him to hurry.  He sounded frantic.  He felt something warm and wet running across the door and realized the man was being slowly crushed in two.  Frantic, now he pushed against the door telling Duo he couldn't find the controls.  It was too dark to see.  The arms were smooth.  The walls in the cockpit were irregular and foreign.  He couldn't feel any other controls.  He was actually starting to panic.

The suit shuddered and a series of beeps sounded again.  The guard didn't make a sound but Heero could hear him kicking frantically as he was being crushed.  The sound of his legs hitting the metal was like a frantic heart beat.

Heero pounded at the door.  Knowing that the guard was dying right next to him.  He breath was a shallow wheeze at this point.  In all his years as a pilot he never had experience the brutal cruelty of death like this.  The words the suit's first victim echoed in his head.

Shinigami isn't a demon.

TBC

Note:  I had a real hard time writing this character.  In order to capture all the action I have to change the pov several times yet I wanted it to still remain with Heero in the end.  I hope I didn't confuse anyone.  Please let me know what you think.  Also I wanted to thank Starshifter for the reviews, commentaries and help.  You're a Star!   --Ani


	13. Psalm 23

AC 201 Heero and Wufei are preventors called in for an accident on a sweeper ship captained by Duo.  However it was no accident there's a killer on board and it isn't human.  If you like suspense and gore you'll like this horror story.  (At least I'm hoping to create suspense I believed I managed it.)

**Disclaimer:**  I don't own these characters I only get my jollies off on torturing them and my readers with horrible gory stories like the one below.  Bandia and a bunch of other rich and talented folk own these characters.  Please don't'sue me.

**Warnings:** Rated R just to be on the safe side contains yaoi, gore and minor amounts of smut.

**Secondary warning:**  I don't think my stories are scary, not to me personally but I have gotten that in my feedback (few as there was but there was some).  A kind reviewer wrote to me and said, "don't change your style of writing.  It's yours.  There are people out there that will appreciate it."  I thank that person.  So I haven't toned it down or changed how I write but I am giving you fair warning.

**Jaaku na Gundam**

(English Translation The Evil Gundam)

Chapter 12 Psalm 23 

"I'm sure it's there, Heero," Duo said calmly.  His voice seemed to come from right next to him.

Heero looked up and saw Duo's face in the crack.  It was only a little more than a foot and a half wide now.  Duo had jumped onto the portal in attempt to calm Heero, at the risk of his own life.

"Duo," he said reverently.

Heero was struck with the sudden fear that this would be the last time he saw his face.  He feared that the hatch would close killing the poor guard—trapping him forever.

"Sumimasen ga," he told him and he reached for him.  He needed to touch him.

Duo eyes widened at his statement.  Just as he grabbed the front of his tee shirt Heero felt the suit shudder.  No, please he thought as he shoved Duo away from the portal.

"It's going to close," Heero shouted.

He raced again to the chair.  Frantically, he searched pulling and tugging at the arm rests.  They were smooth and solid.  He heard a series of beeps.

"No!"

He heard Duo's scream.  He felt something heavy and warm slam into his back.  The hatch had closed.  Heero sat there in the darkness trapped between the chair and what was left of Mike, panting and frozen in terror.

He could hear his own heart beating.  He remembered the Christian story of Jona and the whale.  That's how he felt like he had been swallowed.  He was wet, covered in Mike's blood and stinking of innards.  His stomach tensed hard, it was like a physical pain.

_"The lord is my shepard."_

He had heard something through the pain.  It had sounded like Duo's voice.

_"I shall not be in want."_

He was still on the outside of the hatch probably clinging to it.  Heero straightened up and listened trying to calm his racing breath.

_"Even though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death."_

Duo, he thought.  It sounded like he was right there next to him.

_"I will fear no evil."_

"Duo?" Heero said softly

_"For you are with me."_

Heero looked up and saw a soft light coming from the top of the hatch.  He pushed himself up struggling against the dead guard.

_"Your rod and your staff."_

It was Duo's cross.  As he had grabbed Duo's shirt he must have pulled on his cross and it had spilled into the interior of the cockpit.  It had slipped into the hatch as tried to closed.  There was about two inches of space between the edges of the hatch as if it couldn't close on the cross.

_"They comfort me."_

Heero reached up and gently touched the cross.  More of it spilled into the cockpit.  The hatch cracked open even further.  Heero wrapped his bleeding hand around the cross like a lifeline.  He closed his eyes tight the blood made his lashes stick together.  He pushed listening to Duo's prayers echoing in his head.  The hatch moved.

He grunted and pushed and pushed bracing one leg on the arm of the chair.  The hatch continued to move.  Heero shoved hard till his feet could barely find purchase.  He didn't stop until suddenly he felt hands grabbing at him.  He clung to them.  He clung to the cross.  He could hear voices calling to him—speaking all around him.

"Is he hurt?"

It sounded like Sally.  She was breathing heavy as if she had been running.

"I don't know there's so much blood."

That sounded like Wufei.  He was breathing heavy too, as if he was angry.

He felt hands pulling on his clothes.  Hands were trying to pry him away he wouldn't let them.

"Heero you're going to choke him let go."

It was Quatre.  He sounded like he was in pain.

"Just take them both.  Duo's not wearing much."

That was Trowa.  His voice was soft as always.

Heero frowned.  Where was Duo?  He needed to make sure Duo wasn't still there clinging to that horrible suit.  He felt something tugging again and realized his jacket and shirt was missing.  He tried to struggle against the hands now undressing him.

"I think he's having a fit."

Now Heidi and she sounded panicked.

But where was Duo?  Duo!

"I got you buddy."

Duo's voice sounded close to him.  Heero felt familiar arms wrapped around him.  Those hands pulled away the rest of his cold and sticky clothes.  He pressed his head to a familiar heartbeat as he let the darkness take him.  He was not afraid.

_Author's note:_

_Sumimasen ga means I regret as in I regret what I did._

_Sumimasen is more like I'm sorry as in I'm sorry for what I did._

_My Japanese isn't really good, so I could be wrong.  However for Duo's and Heero past issue I regret was more appropriate for my story line._

TBC

Note:  Another chapter I had a hard time writing again difficultly with the pov and trying to relay the action properly.  Also Heero in the darkness then having his eyes gummed shut caused the writing to be more abstract, which is so different than the blunt bold statements I was using earlier.  Hey, I could be wrong, that's my commentary.  I hope I didn't confuse anyone and as always please let me know what you think.


	14. It's My Fault

AC 201 Heero and Wufei are preventors called in for an accident on a sweeper ship captained by Duo.  However it was no accident there's a killer on board and it isn't human.  If you like suspense and gore you'll like this horror story.  (At least I'm hoping to create suspense I believed I managed it.)

**Disclaimer:**  I don't own these characters I only get my jollies off on torturing them and my readers with horrible gory stories like the one below.  Bandia and a bunch of other rich and talented folk own these characters.  Please don't'sue me.

**Warnings:** Rated R just to be on the safe side contains yaoi, gore and minor amounts of smut.

**Secondary warning:**  I don't think my stories are scary, not to me personally but I have gotten that in my feedback (few as there was but there was some).  A kind reviewer wrote to me and said, "don't change your style of writing.  It's yours.  There are people out there that will appreciate it."  I thank that person.  So I haven't toned it down or changed how I write but I am giving you fair warning.

**Jaaku na Gundam**

(English Translation The Evil Gundam)

Chapter 13 Its My Fault 

When Heero woke up he heard voices coming from the other room.  He felt disoriented and lightheaded.  He raised his right hand and noticed that it was bandaged.  That's when it all came back to him.

He sat up and realized that he was wearing shorts and a tee shirt.  The smell of Duo's cologne and shampoo surrounded him.  He lifted the blanket and buried his face into it breathing deep.  He didn't want to move he didn't want this moment to end.

"I see you're up," Sally said stepping into the room with a tray.  "How's the neck."

The tray held some warm cereal, juice and coffee.  Heero looked at it with disinterest.  He wasn't hungry.  He tried not to frown at Sally's untimely arrival.

"I don't want that," he rasped out.

His throat felt raw.  He reached out and felt bandages there.  It was suddenly hard to swallow.

"You do, you're hungry.  You're just too shaken up to realize it yet," Sally told him placing the tray on a nearby table.

She walked over and casually started running her hands through his hair, down his neck and shoulders checking his vitals.  Heero didn't complain.  She slipped a stethoscope into his tee shirt listening to his heart and breathing.

"Breath," she ordered.  "Deep breaths."

He did glancing up at her and feeling a sense of relief.  He wondered if she missed being with Wufei on missions.  He knew Wufei missed her terribly.  Without them he would be alone.

"Thank you for everything," he mumbled.  He could barely speak above a whisper.

"No, problem," she answered telling Heero he had spoken loud enough.  "You really don't have to thank anyone.  When Heidi came back with men and equipment they only had to pull you and Duo from the portal.  It was halfway open your strength is amazing."

"It wasn't just my strength. It was Duo's," Heero confessed.  "If he didn't jump onto the hatch it would have closed.  He kept it from closing completely."

He kept it from eating me, he thought.  No, he shouldn't think that way.  There was a logical reason for what happened.

"When you first came to the preventors Wufei said you and Duo had a falling out," Sally told him.  "It seems Duo is ready to make up."

Heero looked at her alarmed.  He didn't want to talk about it and break the feeling of euphoria he had found waking up in Duo's bed.  Sally stared at him.

"It was all my fault," Heero confessed with a sigh.  Sally and Wufei's quiet persistence was hard to fight.

"It takes two to fight."

"It takes one to screw up," Heero growled.  His voice was barely a hiss.  "Now drop it, Sally."

"Ok," she said retreating from the room.  "I'm going to tell the others you're up.  Try and eat"

Heero had managed to choke down half the cereal before the others showed up.  He realized after one mouthful that he was really hungry only it hurt to swallow.  He looked up as Quatre entered the room.  Trowa and then Wufei followed him.  Heero forced down the urge to ask for Duo.

Quatre plopped himself on the side of the bed.  One of his arms was in a sling and his shirt was blood stained.  He had changed from the suit he constantly wore to jeans and a shirt.  It was the most dressed down outfit Heero had seen him wear.  His eyes were red from crying.

Heero glanced at his partner and saw that Wufei was standing near the door.  He was frowning at Quatre.  He no longer wore his preventor's jacket and his shirt was blood stained and winkled.

Trowa had taken a chair and now sat across from Quatre.  His long legs were cross negligently in front of him.  His posture was relaxed only his look at Quatre however was not.  He too was bloodstained.

They were all bloodstain and tired looking.  They were also on edge.  They had something on their minds he knew them well enough to know that without asking.

"I'm sorry I couldn't save Mike," Heero told Quatre.

Quatre quickly averted his face.  He couldn't hold back his tears.  His hands trembled as he brushed them away.

"This is all my fault," he cried.  "I kill them and all those other people."

"You could not have known," Trowa told him.

His words were soothing however his look seemed at odds with his soothing words.  Heero wasn't sure what Trowa was holding Quatre responsible for, surely not the guards' death?  If anything they were all responsible.  Duo had warned them that the suit was dangerous.

"It is my fault.  It's my fault.  It's my fault," Quatre repeated over and over again like a litany.  "As surely as I made Zero."

Heero sat there dumbfounded staring at the man.  What could he possibly mean?  Even in his most distraught mental state Quatre could not have made that suit.

TBC

Comments

Here is a reply to an anonymous reviewer.  I have to say that I am sorry I didn't have this option turn off previously for I truly find such reviews amusing.  So r here is my response to your questions.

From: r

You might not bite but your crazy, Freddy Kruger, Gundam does.

Thanks since I'm writing horror I take that as a great compliment and beside I r-really like Nightmare on Elm Street.

Are you going to kill Kitty-Kat Quatre?

See he's alive.  ( I couldn't answer that before without spoiling things.)

Who is going to be the next to die?

Who—that's singular right?

How are you going to get rid of this monster?

Am I? 

Those were great and see this person is still in one piece. ha!  So please send more, yeah I know, that's assuming people are reading this.  Truly don't be shy I'd like to know if I am reaching my goals.  Is it horrifying or weak? Is there enough gore or are you bored?  The side plots interesting?

As always I thank those reviewers who have written me.  Your comments big and small are greatly appreciated.  And of course special kudos to Starshifter, yeah, you know why. 


	15. Feeding

AC 201 Heero and Wufei are preventors called in for an accident on a sweeper ship captained by Duo.  However it was no accident there's a killer on board and it isn't human.  If you like suspense and gore you'll like this horror story.  (At least I'm hoping to create suspense I believed I managed it.)

**Disclaimer:**  I don't own these characters I only get my jollies off on torturing them and my readers with horrible gory stories like the one below.  Bandia and a bunch of other rich and talented folk own these characters.  Please don't'sue me.

**Warnings:** Rated R just to be on the safe side contains yaoi, gore and minor amounts of smut.

**Secondary warning:**  I don't think my stories are scary, not to me personally but I have gotten that in my feedback (few as there was but there was some).  A kind reviewer wrote to me and said, "don't change your style of writing.  It's yours.  There are people out there that will appreciate it."  I thank that person.  So I haven't toned it down or changed how I write but I am giving you fair warning.

**Jaaku na Gundam**

(English Translation The Evil Gundam)

Chapter 14 Feeding 

"I leave for one second and I come back to hear Quatre's disparaging himself," Duo said when he walked into the room.  "Again, I might add."

The last wasn't said to Heero.  His presence seemed to dispel all the gloom Quatre's confession had caused.  His limp wasn't as bad as yesterday and he was wearing another jumper only this one was gray, dark gray, practically black.  Heero smiled to himself.  He seemed fine from his adventure of clinging to that suit.

"Personally, I am happy to know where that thing came from," Duo told them as he plopped himself onto the bed shaking Heero and Quatre in the process.  "See even Heero looks happy."

Heero noticed that all eyes were on him.  He frowned realizing that they took his pleasure at seeing Duo as something else.  Wufei snorted at Duo's last comment.  Heero was almost sure Wufei knew why he had been pleased.  He felt himself start to blush and frowned even more.

"I'll be happy after we destroy it," Wufei said to no one particular.  "Only after."

"Can someone fill me in," Heero told them sounding peeved.  He didn't like feeling left out.

"That suit was made by Wing Zero," Quatre told him his aqua eyes red from crying.

Heero sat there for a moment actually lost for words.  Zero made a copy of itself?  The thought was frightening.  Many times the suit had been left alone in a hangar with all the proper equipment around it.  It was in space alone yet the facilities they had stored it had the proper materials to build another suit.

"That's not a zero system," Heero said shaking his head that part didn't add up.  "It's completely different."

"Heero, I said Zero made the suit.  I didn't say Zero made a copy of itself," Quatre clarified.

"The scientist didn't even want to make the Zero system why would they build such a directive into its specs?  That doesn't make sense," he countered.

"Hah!  See Heero agrees with me," Duo said triumphantly.

"We already agreed about that," Wufei snapped.

"So what haven't you agreed on," Heero asked them.

"How it changed since the time I picked it up," Duo told him while counting off on one hand.  "And why it's killing people."

Heero noticed that his fingers were red and bruised.  He resisted the urged to grab his hand and examine his fingers.  If the hatch had moved a fraction more, Heero didn't want to think about it.

"It is not killing people," Quatre said proving that they disagreed.  "All our suits have built in safety programs.  That's what reacting to our handling of it."

"It's not a safety program," Wufei argued.  "It has directives we just don't know about and the way that hatch tried to kill you all means it doesn't want us to find out either."

"It's not a program," Duo said angrily.  "It's alive."

"It seems alive.  That's part of its program," Quatre explained.

"It can rebuild itself," Duo argued stubbornly.

"Also part of the program," Quatre pressed.

"How?  Even a machines would need parts to repair it self," Duo looked directly at Heero as he said it.  "We all know that, right Heero."

They all looked between Duo and Heero noticing the silent communication between the two.  Some private adventure or shared history the group sensed from them.  Heero nodded his head at Duo a frown forming on his face.

"Yes, you're right," he told them softly his eyes barely leaving Duo's.

"This ship probably has all the parts it needs," Wufei said into the silence after Heero spoke.

Duo turned to Wufei.  He looked exasperated.  "So what are you saying?  Jaaku na is walking around the bays at night scourging for parts while we're all sleeping."

"Yes," Heero said suddenly.

The comment brought very disturbing thoughts to everyone.  They all stared at Heero with mixed expressions.  None of those expressions were happy.

"You're not supposed to agree to that comment," Duo told him softly.

"That's not possible," Wufei exclaimed.

"It is possible we just don't understand how," Heero said sitting up even more.

He looked at the others catching each person's undivided attention.  Quatre was their natural leader but Heero was the one they all looked up to.  Even wounded he commanded respect.

"Quatre mention that intuitive programs were what the scientist were aiming for.  Maybe this was the next protégé to Zero."

"It would explained why you feel there are hidden directives that can't be determined," Quatre said to Wufei after a moment.

"That would explain the life like qualities Maxwell keeps insisting on," Wufei added thoughtfully.

"That would also explain why we are having trouble handling it," Duo added acknowledging Quatre's theory.  "An intuitive program would be hard to predict.  The outcomes can be random."

"If we are having trouble handing it now.  How are we going to destroy it?" Quatre asked.  "It was trying to protect itself or something like that."

"And Duo is right about its life-like qualities," Heero said feeling a wave of fear.  "That suit is growing changing."

"That's not our only problem," Wufei told them.  He stepped away from the wall and met each of their eyes.  "That suit let Duo capture it.  It has shown that it has enough power to move.  Why didn't it hide?"

"The hidden directives you fear," Quatre breathed suddenly frightened.

"They not hidden directives," Trowa said.  The slight frown on his face deceptive with the fear he was feeling.  "I'm afraid, I know what it is."

They all stared at him feeling a sense of panic engulf them.  Trowa was not one to ever react so violently.  What ever he realized was not going to be good.

"I believe it's feeding."

TBC


	16. Evacuate

AC 201 Heero and Wufei are preventors called in for an accident on a sweeper ship captained by Duo.  However it was no accident there's a killer on board and it isn't human.  If you like suspense and gore you'll like this horror story.  (At least I'm hoping to create suspense I believed I managed it.)

**Disclaimer:**  I don't own these characters I only get my jollies off on torturing them and my readers with horrible gory stories like the one below.  Bandia and a bunch of other rich and talented folk own these characters.  Please don't'sue me.

**Warnings:** Rated R just to be on the safe side contains yaoi, gore and minor amounts of smut.

**Secondary warning:**  I don't think my stories are scary, not to me personally but I have gotten that in my feedback (few as there was but there was some).  A kind reviewer wrote to me and said, "don't change your style of writing.  It's yours.  There are people out there that will appreciate it."  I thank that person.  So I haven't toned it down or changed how I write but I am giving you fair warning.

**Jaaku na Gundam**

(English Translation The Evil Gundam)

Chapter 15 Evacuate 

"Like any living an animal.  It needs to feed," Trowa explained at all their looks of disbelief except Duo's.  The look he gave him was thoughtful if not worried.

"And once it feeds it grows," Heero added his comment dispelling the look he had given him earlier.

"That's not possible," Quatre said.  "It's not living, not really."

"And another question is how is it feeding or getting the parts it needs," Heero pondered out loud not really hearing Quatre.

"I want my men and everyone else off this ship," Duo said.  "What if it's not only feeding on metal parts but human?"

His face was so serious it was frightening.  Duo looked at Heero terrified.  His was face full of emotions as he took in Heero's bandaged neck and hand.

"A new protégé to Zero?  How about something old," Wufei said to them.  "Cyberorganics."

"No one could make that work," Quatre said softly.

"Those crazy scientists are not no one," Wufei said through gritted teeth.

"You are all still missing something very important," Trowa said shaking his head in frustration.  "Living things not only eat they multiply."

"I want to evacuate—the—ship," Duo repeated.

They all met in Duo's debriefing room; the pilots, Heidi, Sally, five preventors, three of Duo's sweepers and the rest of Quatre's private bodyguards.  The room was crowded and the atmosphere was tense.

"I am evacuating the ship," Duo told them without preamble.

"That suit shot down the last shuttle trying to leave," one of the sweepers said.  The other two nodded their heads.

"We are going to try and keep it occupied while the crew and other parties on board leave."

"Who is the we, Captain Duo?"  Asked one of the preventors.

"Preventors Yuy and Chang as well as myself will remain on board," Duo told them.

"Duo, I am staying on the ship," Quatre said.  "I'll be of better use here than giving you three another ship to worry about."

Duo ignored Quatre.  Instead he looked at one of the head guards.  "What's your opinion on this?"

"We'll will stay with Mr. Winner," he said.

Heero could tell that Quatre's guards were undecided.  They knew that the fleeing ships would be in danger.  They also knew anyone staying on board was in danger.  He didn't envy their position.

"I'm staying too," Heidi said.

"No," Duo told her.

"You would rather die along with your friends," Heidi said angrily.

"I'm not planning on dying," Heero snapped.  "Nor would I let anything hurt Duo much less kill him."

Heero's comment seemed to make Heidi even angrier.  She folded her arms across her chest and glared at him.  She shot him a scathing look taking in his bandaged hand and neck.  Heero felt his face flush red with anger and embarrassment.

"Stop it," Quatre said his face red with embarrassment.  "This is not the time nor the place."

"And when is it the right time and place Quatre," Heidi cried.  "When they're dead."

"Heidi," Duo nearly shouted.  "I need you to take responsibility for our men.  You can't help me with this—not this, only Heero and Wufei can.  They know what we are dealing with."

"What are we dealing with, sir?" said one of the sweepers.

Everyone was curious about the suit in the third largest bay, the sweepers even more so.  They have seen it change and felt the bizarre menace of its actions.

"An experimental Gundam," Heero said into the pregnant silence the man's question created.  "It was made during the war and abandoned here."

"An experimental Gundam?" parroted a preventor.  "How do you know about that?"

"We don't know exactly about it only the men that designed such types of suits," Quatre told them.  "I have seen and handled their work more than anyone."

"I know this might be a silly question but why can't we contact those men," Heidi asked.

"Those men died during the war," Duo said shaking his head.  "From this moment—right now, we are the best persons to handle that suit."

"If only there was something else I could do," Heidi told him.  "I feel so helpless."

"Sir, with all do respect we all feel the same way," said one of Duo's sweepers.  "I know I speak for everyone when I say, 'we don't want to give our ship to this intruder,' sir."

"Nor do I," Duo told them and his partner, Heidi.  "We mean to destroy it.  The problem is Gundams were built with fail-safe programs or sensors.  This one is no different.  It could and will take everything with it if it can."

This comment caused a whole barrage of comments.  The group discussed plans and in the end two sweepers from the control room would stay behind.  Sally would be the only medical technician that would remain on the ship.  The hardest problem was Quatre and his guards.  None wanted to leave the space rep but they knew that in order for the plan to work they had to split up.

In the end two of his men stayed behind.  The others would be manning Quatre's ship as a decoy in order to confuse the suit from any other hostile actions.

The plans were confirmed and the meeting adjourned.  Heidi lingered as everyone else filed out to their assigned tasks.  She walked up to Duo barely coming to his chin.  Heero had never before realized how petite she was until then.  She was always so strong so vibrant.

Duo embraced her gently.  "I'm worried too but no one is safe until that suit is destroyed," he whispered to her.

Heero watched the two not knowing that his observation was noted.  Wufei nudged him gently indicating they should leave and give the two captains privacy.  Heero turned to leave schooling his face into a blank expression but it was too late Wufei had seen.

TBC

Comments

Thanks for the reviews and a special yippie! to the reviewer who wrote 'Jesus...I'm gonna have nightmares for a week!!'  Awesome!!  That's makes writing horror feel goood!  So please send more, truly I won't put the squeeze on you.  Ha!!

As always I thank those reviewers who have written me.  Your comments big and small are greatly appreciated.  And of course special thanks to stella Starshifter!


	17. Unfinished Business

AC 201 Heero and Wufei are preventors called in for an accident on a sweeper ship captained by Duo.  However it was no accident there's a killer on board and it isn't human.  If you like suspense and gore you'll like this horror story.  (At least I'm hoping to create suspense I believed I managed it.)

**Disclaimer:**  I don't own these characters I only get my jollies off on torturing them and my readers with horrible gory stories like the one below.  Bandia and a bunch of other rich and talented folk own these characters.  Please don't'sue me.

**Warnings:** Rated R just to be on the safe side contains yaoi, gore and minor amounts of smut.

**Secondary warning:**  I don't think my stories are scary, not to me personally but I have gotten that in my feedback (few as there was but there was some).  A kind reviewer wrote to me and said, "don't change your style of writing.  It's yours.  There are people out there that will appreciate it."  I thank that person.  So I haven't toned it down or changed how I write but I am giving you fair warning.

**Jaaku na Gundam**

(English Translation The Evil Gundam)

Chapter 16 Unfinished Business 

Heero pounded at the bolt holding the altered lazar to the roof of the fork lift.  The sweeper ship did not have weapons.  The group would have to improvise.  They were going to use midsize lazars that had been altered to create concentrated beams.  They attached them to the ship's main conveyance vehicles.  The sweepers had to haul junk around the bays so the ship was full of mini trunks that resembled large motorized dollies or fork lifts.

The Meridian's was not as large as the preventor's main ship and didn't have as many people so the motorized dollies or fork lifts were truly one man vehicles.  They were made for moving equipment not speed and maneuverability and definitely not for assaulting Gundams so the engines would need alterations too.  They had a lot to do in order to get three vehicles ready for their assault on Jaaku na.

Heero drove in the last bolt and with a curse then leaped off to go work on the conveyance that would be Duo's.  "Damn it Duo, we have work to do," he swore under his breath.  Duo had yet to leave the meeting room with Heidi.

"What happened between you two?" Wufei asked not giving Heero a chance to leave.

"Drop it Wufei," Heero snapped trying to step around the man.  "It is none of your business."

"As my partner it isn't," Wufei insisted.  "But as your friend it is.  What happened between the two of you or should I say the three?"

Heero turned around and gave Wufei a hard look.  Wufei was always snooping into his private life.  Heero knew about his partner's curiosity and he ignored it knowing that unless he asked he would never know.

"You and Duo were so close after the war," Wufei told him.  "It was obvious.  Even though you watched Relena and helped her you were never alone.  Many times you both worked together under cover preventing things from happening to the prime minister."

"Wufei stop," he told him.

"We know that he was with you.  A lot of times when me and Sally would check on your little incursions we noticed Duo was with you," Wufei continued ignoring him.  "Sally even went to see Heidi and found that Duo had left her on many occasions to be with you."

"Damn it Wufei I said drop it," Heero growled.  "Maybe if you and Sally weren't so busy stinking your noses into other people's business you would still be together."

Wufei stiffened at that.  He looked furious for a second then he calmly folded his arms across his chest, he was not going to let Heero infuriate him into leaving.  They had an important mission ahead and this needed to be settled.

"You have no idea what happened between the two of us.  How could you?  I never told you," Wufei said somberly.  "Sally joined with me because I was a mess.  After the war, I didn't know what to do with my life.  She always wanted to go back into medicine that was her chosen profession.  So we both knew that our arrangement was temporary."

"It didn't have to be," Heero said without heat.  He went and sat down on the seat of the vehicle he had been just working on.  His comment was more stated as a question.

"No it didn't," Wufei answered honestly. "I just wasn't ready.  I'm still not but with all of this—I'm really thinking that I was a fool to let things linger undone, unfinished."

Wufei leaped onto the vehicle to join him sitting on the back motor.  There were no windows on the fork lift so they could easily see each other.  They had all changed into space suits in preparation to the exodus.  "So what happened between you two?"

Heero didn't look at him as he said it.  "Duo caught me in bed with Heidi.  No, that's not true I was in bed and she joined me."

"Heidi?" Wufei was surprised he didn't think Heero actually like the girl.

"It was an accident.  At least that's what she claimed at the time now I'm not so sure."

Heero looked at Wufei and saw he was patiently waiting to hear rest of it.  He felt nervous at first but once he started talking he actually felt better.

"I met up with Duo after a mission for the Prime Minister regarding some plant secretly producing armaments.  We took out the whole unit and laid low for a week.  It was really good being together."

Heero glanced up at Wufei and saw a look of understanding.  They both missed those days of being soldiers free and fighting the good fight.  He and Duo had partnered together on missions long after everyone else had started building their own lives again.

"I went back with him to Heidi's ship.  At that time it was just she and Howard.  Duo was holding out for some reason.  I truly don't know why." Heero glanced up tentatively meeting Wufei's eyes.  "I was using his cabin since we really didn't want anyone to know I was on the ship.  Duo had gone to the laundry room and was scourging for clothes and other necessities.  I was exhausted and decided to catch up on some much needed sleep.  Heidi didn't know it was me."

"I don't understand you were sleeping."

Heero blushed as he shook his head gently.  "Not really, but then when I felt someone touching me I reacted.  It was nice."

"You didn't know it was her," Wufei stated starting to see where this was going.  He would have never thought Heero would betray a friend.  "It was an accident."

"Yes, maybe at first," Heero admitted.  He saw Wufei's look of surprise.  "I was curious, no I was lonely.  I wanted to feel someone's arms around me.  It was wrong."

What Heero didn't admit was that he enjoyed being in Duo's bed.  After the shower lying naked in his bed had been very arousing.  In fact, just staying with him, being around him, surround by his scent had become a ritual for him.  Heidi's ill-timed interruption was the breaking point of his pent up desires.

"Do you love her?"

Heero snorted at that.  It took a while but afterwards he realized it wasn't just him.  Heidi had to have known immediately that it wasn't she that was inciting his excitement.  She had to know when he moaned out Duo's name that it wasn't about her.  So no, he didn't love her and he doubted she cared for him.

At first, he only blamed himself but after thinking on it he now realized that Heidi had used him.  Maybe it was just jealousy on his part but he wouldn't forgive her for having him and he alone being the one rejected.

"Do you love him?" he asked next.

"Does it matter now?"

He had been just too foolish to realize it.  He was too foolish to realize that he had lost the one he truly loved until it was too late.  Wufei was right if they survive this, he too—he too would not have things linger undone, unfinished."

TBC


	18. Ultimatum

AC 201 Heero and Wufei are preventors called in for an accident on a sweeper ship captained by Duo.  However it was no accident there's a killer on board and it isn't human.  If you like suspense and gore you'll like this horror story.  (At least I'm hoping to create suspense I believed I managed it.)

**Disclaimer:**  I don't own these characters I only get my jollies off on torturing them and my readers with horrible gory stories like the one below.  Bandia and a bunch of other rich and talented folk own these characters.  Please don't'sue me.

**Warnings:** Rated R just to be on the safe side contains yaoi, gore and minor amounts of smut.

**Secondary warning:**  I don't think my stories are scary, not to me personally but I have gotten that in my feedback (few as there was but there was some).  A kind reviewer wrote to me and said, "don't change your style of writing.  It's yours.  There are people out there that will appreciate it."  I thank that person.  So I haven't toned it down or changed how I write but I am giving you fair warning.

**Jaaku na Gundam**

(English Translation The Evil Gundam)

Chapter 17 The Ultimatum 

Everything was in preparation as the three lifts rolled towards the bay.  The hall was only wide enough for them to go single file comfortably.  Duo was up front and he was driving.  He had a sweeper as his gunner.  The man's name was Andrew Burnson.  His nickname was Ace since he was the best lazar gunman on the ship.  He was a tall thin light-skin black American that Heero suspected was not colony L2 born, although he and Duo had similar speech patterns.

Trowa was in the middle.  He was riding a gunner for one of Quatre's guards.  The heavyset blond man that had been a good friend of Mike, his name was Raymond Stilts.

As they rolled up to the door the metallic smell was nearly overpowering.  Even in the rear, Heero had to spit to clear his mouth.  The smell was so strong that he didn't care if it was rude.  He looked ahead to Duo.  He would signal to Quatre in the control room once they entered the bay.

Quatre along with the other sweeper and his other guard were in the control room.  He would manage the evacuation from there.  He would also keep on eye on the third largest bay.

Quatre had wanted to drive for Trowa but his recently reset shoulder could not handle fast maneuvering.  Heero glanced ahead at Trowa.  He was standing on the motor behind the driver's chair like all the other gunners except he had two lazars welded to the vehicles T-top, one for each hand.

There was some tension between him and Quatre since the black box had revealed that Jaaku na had been in same plant where Quatre had create Zero.  When they checked Zero's mainframe they had found within Zero's directives to self repair a hidden program to build.  It was convoluted and hard to decode but they had decoded enough to know it had made Jaaku na.

Jaaku na's flight recorder also showed coordinators that shadowed Zero's.  It had even been on Libra for a short time.  The coordinates on the recorder had mapped out a journey that showed that Jaaku na had been shadowing Zero's different stops during the war and after.  It was frightening to think that all that time that suit had been there, watching and following the path of its maker.

Heero felt his stomach tense at the sound of the bay door opening.  He knew the suit was there in that big empty bay sitting in the corner—hiding in the dark stinking of blood and burnt flesh.

The bay door opened and Heero released a breath.  He had the uncanny feeling that as soon as the door opened something would pop out at them.  The bay was as it was before empty with the suit positioned far in the back.

Heero was glad to see that it had not grown any larger but his happiness was short-lived, as they got closer.  The hatch was closed and the suit's neck and chest were covered in Mike's blood.  It had changed color again.  It was a darker fleshy pink with green tinged edges and with the patches of blood and other fluids.  The color was more like that of a burn victim's skin gone bad.  Heero looked down the arms and noticed that the ridged hands now extended into claws.  It had grown.  It had grown claws.

They rolled to a stop about a hundred yards from the suit.  They were all dressed alike in dark space suits.  Small propulsion jets were attached to their backs in case they lost gravity.  He didn't want to think about that.  If they lost gravity they would be at the mercy of the suit.

Heero was surprised when Duo stood up instead of giving the order to close in on the suit.  He stood up from the driver's seat and spoke directly to it.  Heero's heart nearly stopped.  Duo was speaking directly to Jaaku na.  The vehicle had no glass in the windows so Duo's voice was unobstructed.  

"Jaaku na," Duo shouted causing all of them to look at him.

"This is my ship and as the captain of this ship I cast you out.  I want you off my ship."  Duo paused for a breath then continued.  "I know you can hear me."

There was no response from the suit, not that Heero expected any.  He glanced back at Duo and saw that he was far from done.  Duo was staring hard at the suit.  In his eyes was a look that Heero hadn't seen in years.  It was the look of Shinigami.

Heero felt his stomach tense a little more.  This time it was stronger than before.

"What's he doing," Wufei whispered to him.

"Shh," Heero said back.

He didn't know what Duo was doing.  Was it a show for the men?  He knew he had an open channel to Quatre but that was all.  Duo's voice was casting some sort of spell and he and everyone else was transfixed on the situation.  They were like an audience watching a play.

"I want you off my ship, you get off now or I'll make you," Duo threatened his voice a hoarse shout in the empty bay.

Heero could see the concerned looks the others were giving Duo.  They didn't say a word but Duo's actions were disturbing them.  They kept glancing from Duo to the suit nervously.

"You get off my ship, you hear me—I cast you out!" Duo shouted his voice rising with each word.

Duo was shouting now but he didn't sound hysterical.  Heero again glanced at the motionless suit.  Heero's eyes were jerked back as he heard Duo scream at the suit.

"JAAKU NA!  You get off my ship or I'll cut you into little pieces and throw you—"

Heero felt his stomach tense so hard it became hard to breath.  His eyes flicked back to the suit and he watched in shock as the Gundam turned its head to look down at them.

He heard a shout.  The sound was so full of terror he at first didn't recognize it as Wufei's.  It blended in with other cries of horror rising all round him.  He couldn't shout his stomach had tensed so hard he couldn't make a sound. 

TBC

Comments

I want to thank everyone for their reviews and a give smile to r for the questions they were very amusing.  I unfortunately can't answer them all Jaaku na won't let me and as you can see that suit gets around but below are answers to some .

From: r

r     How long is this story going to be?

We are just about half way through it.

r     Will it end when everyone is dead except for one person?

If one person is still alive then it's not the end. :) 

r     Will you have The Evil Gundam speak?

I might.  Would you like to hear that?

r     And if you do, will it have a catchy phrase like "Die, Fleshy, die!" or Heero's "I'm going to kill you!" 

Ha!! Ha!! I must laugh at that question it was very funny.  Unfortunately, the first phase is too crude for Jaaku na, it's a Gundam and the second would need a disclaimer.

r     Am I asking you too many questions?

No, I love it!

My special thanks to Starshifter whose chapter by chapter commentaries and personal input help me refine my story.  You are the best!  To future readers all reviews big and small are appreciated so please don't be shy.


	19. Reckless

AC 201 Heero and Wufei are preventors called in for an accident on a sweeper ship captained by Duo.  However it was no accident there's a killer on board and it isn't human.  If you like suspense and gore you'll like this horror story.  (At least I'm hoping to create suspense I believed I managed it.)

**Disclaimer:**  I don't own these characters I only get my jollies off on torturing them and my readers with horrible gory stories like the one below.  Bandia and a bunch of other rich and talented folk own these characters.  Please don't'sue me.

**Warnings:** Rated R just to be on the safe side contains yaoi, gore and minor amounts of smut.

**Secondary warning:**  I don't think my stories are scary, not to me personally but I have gotten that in my feedback (few as there was but there was some).  A kind reviewer wrote to me and said, "don't change your style of writing.  It's yours.  There are people out there that will appreciate it."  I thank that person.  So I haven't toned it down or changed how I write but I am giving you fair warning.

**Jaaku na Gundam**

(English Translation The Evil Gundam)

Chapter 18 Reckless 

That heavy unusual looking jaw dropped open with a screech of dry metal revealing rows of metal nubs that resembled pointy teeth.  They stood there transfixed as the suit slapped away the scaffolding surrounding it.  The metal mesh collapsed like a house of cards.

It was the falling metal that forced them into action.  Duo shouted a battle cry and that snapped them out of their terror.  They had already formulated a plan and had been only waiting on Duo's orders to begin.  Duo's shout of retribution told them it was time.

The suit rushed them.  It moved faster than they anticipated.  It reached for Duo's vehicle its hand only inches from grabbing it when double lazar blasts cut across its forearm.

Cool and collected Trowa blasted the Gundam with his double lazars.  His next shots though were hampered when his driver had to back up and dodge Jaaku na's swinging arm.  If it had been a regular suit that arm would have been cut off.  Because it was a Gundam Trowa's blast only damaged the outer casing.  Still seeing the damage gave them hope the lazars they had customized were strong enough to score the metal.

The suit turned at the new threat Trowa presented.  It raised its other arm and the casing covering its armaments slid back ready to blast the double gunner away.  Underneath a single large barrel showed proving that it was a cannon blaster as they suspected and not a multiple gunner with various barrels.

"Now," Heero yelled to Wufei.

Wufei didn't need further direction.  They had already discussed the problem of the suit's armaments.  He sent a powerful stream at the suit's elbow.  Duo's gunner also aimed for the elbow.  The two of them pressed on relentlessly.  Trowa didn't waste any time joining them his double guns tore into the barrel's casing purposely damaging the firing mechanism.

It seemed like forever but within seconds the arm went flying away.  The suit fought to open the scored casing on its other arm.  Trowa wouldn't let it.  He blasted along the seam damaging the outer shell even more.

Raymond drove at the suit boldly, anger and hate making him reckless while Trowa's double lazar blasts tore into the suit's other arm scoring the casing till it was almost sealed shut.  Jaaku had to turn away to protect its only remaining arm.  Sparks and smoke stream from its other side.

Duo's man aimed at the hatch while Wufei went to take out the sensors in the helm.  Out gunned the suit back away from the assault.  The smell of burnt flesh and metal filled the air leaving an acidic taste in the mouth.

As the suit backed up Heero maneuver his vehicle for Wufei to his best advantage.  He could see Duo doing the same for his gunner.  Only Trowa's driver was pressing forward no matter how the suit turned.  This didn't seem to faze Trowa.  He was such an expert gunner that he made up for his driver's carelessness by taking advantage of his closer position.  For a second Heero thought they were going to succeed with Duo's threat. They were going to cut Jaaku na up into little pieces and toss it out into space.

"You murdered Mike," Raymond yelled.

Heero looked back at Trowa and his driver.  They were even closer.  Raymond was forcing Trowa to aim almost directly up.

The widening of Trowa's eyes was the only indication that he might have been alarmed at his closeness to the suit.  He sprayed it relentlessly regardless and the suit would not make the mistake of extending its remaining arm again so Trowa tore up the outer sensors as much as possible.  He ran his lazars along seams again and again trying to damage the suit

"Raymond," Trowa warned.

They were so close to it that Trowa was now having difficultly getting to hit more strategic spots.  However, Raymond didn't stop, he couldn't hear him, seeing the suit that had killed Mike so cruelly.  Seeing it now cowering back from their lazars made him bold reckless.  He drove even closer relentlessly pressing the suit back.

Before Trowa could warn him again Jaaku na stepped forward.  It stepped on the vehicle's forklift pinning it.  Raymond tried to back up, he hit reverse and slammed on the gas, the wheels spun burning rubber and the vehicle fishtailed but the small two-pronged platform was lodge well under its foot.  They were caught.

"Aim for its knee," Heero yelled.  It wasn't a key joint but it was their only chance to help Trowa and Raymond.

The second it was free from the barrage to its upper body Jaaku na quickly swung its remaining arm and casually ripped the top of Trowa's vehicle away crushing his two guns in the process.  Trowa ducked barely in time as the lift's cage was torn from the body of the vehicle.  If the suit wasn't worried that they would attack its arm it probably could have grabbed Trowa.  Instead it quickly pulled back giving Trowa the chance to throw himself from the vehicle.

He was so close to the suit that even with the other lazars he was vulnerable so he did the only thing he could.  He ran.  As Trowa sprinted away trying to distance himself from the suit he realized that Raymond hadn't followed.  Wasting precious seconds Trowa turned and shouted back.

"Raymond run," Trowa said.

His driver had not moved.  In his panic the man had reached for his gun.  It would have been comical if not for the fact that they all knew that Jaaku na was a killer.  The second sweep of the suit's arm ripped the lift in two.  It wasn't an even split the front with the forklift, the steering column and the petals stayed under its foot but the cab, three of its wheels and the engine where intact and in Jaaku na's hand.

It held up the vehicle and pulled it close to its face.  Raymond was still strapped to the vehicle's chair.  He held the gun trembling before him.  Jaaku na's mouth opened and he screamed in terror as the horrible metal face drew closer.  He started firing wildly screaming at it in defiance.

"Jump," Heero yelled.

They couldn't shoot at the suit while he was there.  Heero was sure that the suit knew that.  He was sure that was why it stood there holding Raymond captive—taunting them.

Raymond was beyond rational thought.  For a second it seemed the suit studied him and then quietly it leaned forward and bite off his whole arm taking away the gun, his shoulder and part of his chest.  The move was so smooth and unhurried it seem almost gently.  Heero watched as blood sprayed from Raymond's nearly exposed heart.  The aorta artery must have been torn in the process because the blood pumped out in spurts across Jaaku na's face.

"Wufei don't let it," Heero choked out.

Raymond's screams came to an abrupt end as his life's blood gushed out.  His legs kicked in his death throes as he crumpled back into the driver's seat.  Jaaku na was not getting a second bite of Raymond Heero swore to himself—dead or not.  It wasn't going to.  Wufei he urged silently, do it.

"Eat this you bastard!" Wufei shouted as he hit the vehicle's fuel tank.

The explosion blinded Heero for a second.  He was fortunate since the suit retaliated by throwing the flaming vehicle at Duo thinking that since Heero and Wufei blasted it that Duo would be unprepared for its assault.

Duo moved barely dodging the deadly missal.  He didn't have to worry about Jaaku coming after him though cause the suit turned and came instead after Heero and Wufei.  Now without Trowa guns were they were at a disadvantage.

TBC 

Comments

Whew! Another intense action scene, I have to admit I like writing them but they are hard for me to write.  Oh, well let me know what you think. -- Ani


	20. Toying with Them

AC 201 Heero and Wufei are preventors called in for an accident on a sweeper ship captained by Duo.  However it was no accident there's a killer on board and it isn't human.  If you like suspense and gore you'll like this horror story.  (At least I'm hoping to create suspense I believed I managed it.)

**Disclaimer:**  I don't own these characters I only get my jollies off on torturing them and my readers with horrible gory stories like the one below.  Bandia and a bunch of other rich and talented folk own these characters.  Please don't'sue me.

**Warnings:** Rated R just to be on the safe side contains yaoi, gore and minor amounts of smut.

**Secondary warning:**  I don't think my stories are scary, not to me personally but I have gotten that in my feedback (few as there was but there was some).  A kind reviewer wrote to me and said, "don't change your style of writing.  It's yours.  There are people out there that will appreciate it."  I thank that person.  So I haven't toned it down or changed how I write but I am giving you fair warning.

**Jaaku na Gundam**

(English Translation The Evil Gundam)

Chapter 19 

**Toying with Them**

As Jaaku na stalked the two vehicles their only saving grace was that it couldn't move well since one of its knees was damaged from their lazar blasts earlier.  It wasn't enough to completely immobilize it but it did slow it down.

Heero tried not to think that wasn't the only reason why it hadn't taken them out already.  He had started to get the impression that it was toying with them.  Since the suit could not use the armaments in its forearms.  It improvised by picking up debris from the bay floor and tossing it at them.  Tossing it at Duo mostly.

"We can't keep this up," Wufei said watching as a mass of pipes flew precariously close to Ace's head.

The suit had been working really hard on disabling Heero and Wufei.  Not killing them just knocking them over or catching them.  It stalked them constantly keeping Duo and Ace away but throwing things at them.  The difference on how it chased them was unnerving it seemed that there was another purpose to its attack.

They drove around the suit their gunners blasting it whenever they could.  Heero watched the suit pick up a piece of flaming debris.  There were other pieces of debris that would have been hard to dodge, that would have crushed them completely but Jaaku na didn't used them.  It also didn't stalk Duo or his gunner either but Heero wasn't going to let his guard down.  Maybe it was trying to trick them into thinking that it wouldn't throw something at them and then when they least expected it, it would.

So far by keeping Duo and Ace away they hadn't been able to damage anymore of the suit.  That was a strategy Heero understood.  The single lazar blasts were not enough.  It was barely enough to really keep the suit from even grabbing them.  The single blasts just could hold it back for a few precious seconds.  Ace kept trying to work on its damaged knee since they were always a little behind the suit while it was pursuing Heero and Wufei so far his efforts had proved fruitless.

"Duo," Heero shouted glancing behind him past the lumbering suit to Duo.

"I'm trying," he yelled back.

Heero knew that Duo understood what he was saying.  He was telling him without words that they had to break this pattern.  They couldn't keep this up.  Just then a mass of parts flew at Duo.  He saw the metal bits slammed in to the bay floor just ahead of him.  He him saw Duo dodged it but instead hit something else something that was lying of the ground already.

Sparks flew as the metal that was caught under Duo's vehicle dragged on the ground.  As Duo twisted trying to dislodge it he turned.  Heero glanced back again and saw that it was Jaaku na's arm.

He could see the fingers clinging to the undercarriage and the thick heavy metal appendage dragging behind like a bloated snake.  Duo tried to shake the arm off driving left then right.  It was no use.  It seemed to be clinging to his vehicle like it was still alive.

Jaaku na had stopped chasing them and its attention was on the struggling vehicle behind it.  It turned and actually started towards Duo and Ace.  It didn't rush.  It didn't need to since with the arm Duo could not move well.

Heero could hear Wufei cursing.  He was shouting to Duo to shake it off.  Duo couldn't.  It was like it was holding on.  Heero looked closely and he thought he saw the fingers on the hand that Duo was dragging move.

Duo hit gas and then slammed down hard on the brakes.  The vehicle bounced and Heero watched the back flip up.  The heavy weight of the arm dragged at the fingers trying to hold on.  Heero saw the gundam fingers break free but the damage had already been done.

The back of Duo's vehicle had rose too much and he jackknifed.  He completely flipped over.  For a second they were airborne then the vehicle landed on its top its wheels spinning like crazy as sparks flew from its contact with the bay floor then it bounced.  It flipped back over and rolled a bit then it hit another piece of metal and rolled on its side.

Heero and Wufei watched helplessly.  The gunner Ace had ducked down and was holding the back of the driver's seat for dear life.  He was only a few years older than them.  Duo told him that Heidi had hired the guy and then he had taken him in since his ship needed a man who could handle lazars.

They had rolled twice bouncing along the bay floor like a rubber ball.  After rolling on its side it slid till it hit the patched wall of the bay.  Once they stopped Heero watched Ace scrambled to get away.  He ran a few feet then remembered the captain.  In his panic he had forgotten all about the other man.  He turned partially and froze as the huge suit came pounding at him.

Heero floored the gas shouting at the suit trying to distract it.  Wufei blasted it in the back of the knee as Ace had done.  Jaaku na lumbered on.  The suit wasn't interested in them it wasn't interested in Ace.  It wanted Duo.

"Duo get out of there," Heero yelled.  "It's coming."

Heero did not see any motion from the vehicle.  He couldn't see the cab area since it facing away from him.  He thought that maybe Duo was hurt or unconscious and that only made him drive recklessly at the suit trying to reach Duo before it but he knew he couldn't.

The gunner stood there shaking helplessly as the suit reached them.  Jaaku na bent down and grabbed vehicle.  Heero cursed.  His heart was pounding his stomach twisted in a tight knot.  He was too far away to stop it.  It had Duo and the vehicle.  Now Heero could see that he was in the cab.  He was in the front seat and he was struggling.  What the hell was he doing?

"Wufei blast it," Heero yelled.

"I can't," Wufei yelled back his voice breaking in fear.

He didn't have a clear aim.  Like Raymond the suit was holding the vehicle as close to it as possible.

"Duo!" Heero yelled.

TBC

Comments

I thank those reviewers who have written me big or small any review is always appreciated.  Any questions not answered in the upcoming chapters please let me know and I'll be happy to reply.  To future readers as promised _I don't bite_ so please don't be shy send me your comments and opinions.

My special thanks to Starshifter whose chapter by chapter commentaries are always a special treat.


	21. Flying High

AC 201 Heero and Wufei are preventors called in for an accident on a sweeper ship captained by Duo.  However it was no accident there's a killer on board and it isn't human.  If you like suspense and gore you'll like this horror story.  (At least I'm hoping to create suspense I believed I managed it.)

**Disclaimer:**  I don't own these characters I only get my jollies off on torturing them and my readers with horrible gory stories like the one below.  Bandia and a bunch of other rich and talented folk own these characters.  Please don't'sue me.

**Warnings:** Rated R just to be on the safe side contains yaoi, gore and minor amounts of smut.

**Secondary warning:**  I don't think my stories are scary, not to me personally but I have gotten that in my feedback (few as there was but there was some).  A kind reviewer wrote to me and said, "don't change your style of writing.  It's yours.  There are people out there that will appreciate it."  I thank that person.  So I haven't toned it down or changed how I write but I am giving you fair warning.

**Jaaku na Gundam**

(English Translation The Evil Gundam)

Chapter 20 Flying High 

The suit snarled at Duo its mouth wide.  Heero could see Duo clearly.  He looked suit in the mouth then stood in the driver seat facing it for a second then he glanced down.

Heero could not see the color of his eyes but his face was intense as he looked down at them.  He wasn't frightened.  He was furious.

"Why the hell are you there," he shouted at him.

It wasn't a question.  Heero blinked at him for a second and everything became clear.  Breaking eye contact with Duo at that moment was the hardest thing to do in his entire life.  Heero turned from him and glanced at the trembling sweeper.

"Get on!" he shouted.  "Now!"

The man ran to his lift and Heero hit reverse and floored the gas.  He turned the wheel and spun around.  Then he hit the highest gear and again floored the petal.  They raced towards the huge bay door on nearly the opposite end.

"What the hell are you doing?" Ace screamed.  "You're leaving him?"

Heero didn't answer.  He couldn't go against Duo's wishes even suicidal ones for he was a soldier and knew what sometimes needed to be done.  His eyes were scanning the interior of the bay and he was looking for someone.  Trowa.  Trowa had tried to stay as far away from the fighting as possible.  Without a vehicle he would only be a handicap.

"Trowa get the bay door open," Heero shouted towards a shadow near the door.

As if his words were magic Trowa appeared and he was instantly working on the panel that controlled the door.  He had been watching the whole time and saw that if they needed to get away the best place to be was by the door.

"What about the captain?" Ace asked.

Again Heero didn't answer him.  He felt Ace struggle to turn around and look behind them.  He was worried that he might jump but Ace didn't do that.

"Captain!" Ace yelled suddenly.

His scream was so heart wrenching that Heero did what he had been trying not to do and that was to look back.  What he saw took his breath away.  The image was imprinted into his brain as quick as a cam flash.  He knew he shouldn't have looked but now that he did he found it hard to look away.

"Heero watch out!" Wufei yelled.

Heero turned in time to see a huge metal object right in front of him.  He swerved just barely avoiding it.  The huge metal box that was lying in the middle of the bay was the elevator from the lift.  He had almost driven straight into it.

He dodged more debris and there he saw the bay door opening.  Trowa raced through and got to the other side.  He could see him again at the panel.  He had just opened it and now he was closing it.

Duo, he thought desperately.  He wanted to shout at Trowa.  He wanted to rage at him, "don't close the doors Duo is still in here."

Only he had saw the vehicle or what was left of it as it was being scrammed into Jaaku na's mouth.  He couldn't actually see Duo as bolts and bits of metal fell to the floor.  He only saw Jaaku na cramming the vehicle into it's mouth like a ill bred child eating a rice ball.  Not that way, no not that way, he cried silently to himself.

As they passed the bay doors Heero hit the brakes and nearly threw everyone off.  He could hear Wufei shouting at him to turn the vehicle around.  The suit was coming for them.  He could hear it.  It's great weight making the floor tremble as it raced towards them.  He could hear it clearly since the bay door was still open.  Trowa hadn't closed it yet.

Heero glanced at Trowa and saw that he was staring into the bay.  His look was intense.  He turned and there was Jaaku na hobbling furious to them and right ahead of it flying through the air his back jetpack blazing was Duo.

Heero stared in disbelief.  Duo hadn't stayed in the vehicle buying them time with his death.  Ever resourceful Duo had jumped prepared with some kind of get away.  It was a desperate move but he was alive.

"Hurry turn this thing around," Wufei said again this time getting his attention.

Wufei could shoot backwards but the aim was off.  Heero spun the vehicle around and Wufei blasted at Jaaku na's knee again.  He was trying to slow it down since Duo's jetpack was only made for short bursts and the way he was using it he was going to run out of juice long before he got to the door.  Already he was losing altitude.

Duo's jet pack couldn't keep him above the suit's head.  He drifted down and the jet pack sputtered before blazing again.  The suit swung at him and barely missed.  This time he was about waist level to it and still he was slowing down.  His jetpack sputtered again and this time he dropped to knee level.  Wufei had to cease firing or hit Duo.  He cursed and Heero echoed the sentiment.  The jetpack was going and Jaaku na was close.

With a final spurt it died leaving Duo almost to the door.  He rolled and came up running, ripping the fastenings from around his chest.  He moved as fast as his bad ankle would let him.  Jaaku na pressed its advantage laboring frantically behind him.  It was gaining on him fast.

If he was in full health it still would have been hard.  Heero jumped from the vehicle and raced towards him.  Too slow, Heero thought as a shadow raced passed him and grabbed Duo.  Trowa!  The two moved much faster.  Heero joined them and together with Duo's arms around their shoulders they managed a good sprint.

"Faster, Heero," Trowa urged as the ground trembled and Jaaku na closed in on them.

As they past the bay door the suit was nearly upon them.  They weren't going to get the door close before it got there.  Wufei fired furiously at its knee and finally with a wet crunching sound the half melted knee gave way.  Jaaku na came crashing down.  The impact as the Gundam fell forward shook them off their feet.

"Ace, close that door," Duo yelled at the sweeper as the three of them went down.  Ace scrambled to the panel in seconds.

They had toppled right in front of the door.  Heero looked back and saw that Jaaku was not deterred the suit had started to crawl after them.  He saw the suit reach forward as the bay door slammed shut on its fingers.  The door trembled and moaned.

They were too late Heero thought frantically.  From the corner of his eye Heero saw Duo dig into his suit's pocket and pulled out a small black cylinder.  It was a detonator.  It was a device that was no bigger then the palm of his hand.  Heero didn't have much time to appreciate Duo's handiwork.  Heero jumped up and dragged Duo to the side of the door watching as Wufei and Trowa ran to the other.  Duo pushed the button.

The explosives Duo had planted in his vehicle—the vehicle that Jaaku na had eaten—had crammed into its mouth, exploded.  The blast caused flames to shoot out from the crack of the door.  It was so powerful an explosion that it took out the patched outer wall in the bay.  The breached hull caused a maelstrom.  The sudden vacuum sucked all the debris, the suit, and pulled Heero's and Wufei's vehicle into the bay door hard enough to shatter it.

It seemed the group was pressed flat for eternity the suction and gravity pinning them in place.  It was only a few seconds.  The pressure finally eased when the bay door slid shut.  They all collapse to the ground grasping from breath.  Ace dropped to the floor unconscious his body was not that of a Gundam pilot.  Trowa, Wufei and Heero stared at Duo in amazement as he flashed them a cocky smile.

"A captain must keep his word," Duo said with a Shinigami smile.

Duo had promised to cut it up and throw it out.  Heero wanted to hug him, touch him.  How it could have crushed—no Heero thought, he would not think about that.  

"Let's get to the bridge," Duo said to him clapping him on the shoulder.  "Quatre must be worried." 

TBC

Comments

I would like to thank Bane's Desire, Crysania Fay, Jkb, Skyemarie, Tora, drowning Ophelia, Shinko Ryusei and Bi Panda for their comments, compliments and reviews.  You guys have been in it for some time, I hope I don't disappoint.  I also thank all reviewers who have written how can I not for any review is always welcomed and praised is most appreciated.  

I will post more by the end of the week.  This chapter was kind of odd and large enough to post by itself.  (Basically the other chapters aren't ready yet.)  Any questions not answered in the upcoming chapters please let me know and I'll be happy to reply.  (What no more r.  : ) Come on!)

To future readers and reviewers please don't be shy send me your comments and opinions.  My special thanks to Starshifter—you have been a great help.


	22. On Deck

AC 201 Heero and Wufei are preventors called in for an accident on a sweeper ship captained by Duo.  However it was no accident there's a killer on board and it isn't human.  If you like suspense and gore you'll like this horror story.  (At least I'm hoping to create suspense I believed I managed it.)

**Disclaimer:**  I don't own these characters I only get my jollies off on torturing them and my readers with horrible gory stories like the one below.  Bandia and a bunch of other rich and talented folk own these characters.  Please don't'sue me.

**Warnings:** Rated R just to be on the safe side contains yaoi, gore and minor amounts of smut.

**Secondary warning:**  I don't think my stories are scary, not to me personally but I have gotten that in my feedback (few as there was but there was some).  A kind reviewer wrote to me and said, "don't change your style of writing.  It's yours.  There are people out there that will appreciate it."  I thank that person.  So I haven't toned it down or changed how I write but I am giving you fair warning.

**Jaaku na Gundam**

(English Translation The Evil Gundam)

Chapter 21 On Deck 

Quatre 'worried' was an understatement.  He had only partial visual and that was until Duo's machine was consumed.  So he never saw Duo's leap to freedom.  He had only audio feed from Heero and Ace's cries for the captain fueled the fear and desperation their friend was experiencing by the time they reached the deck.

Duo came limping onto the deck shouting orders.  Sally following him reprimanding him—as he continued to be on his feet.  The painkillers she gave him only made his ankle feel better.  Being on his feet wasn't helping the healing process.

"Sally right now my ankle is the least of my wo—," Duo started to say.

He never got to finish as he was bowled over by a tearful Quatre.  Their friend was always openly physical in his greetings.  It was the way he displayed his happiness.  The crushing hug he gave Duo was an obvious indication that he was extremely happy at seeing him—alive.

"Quatre ribs—breathing impossible," Duo panted out.

Heero remembered Duo had bruised his ribs.  He smiled to himself as he watch Quatre continued to hug him.  Duo waited with barely restrained patience.  He wanted to get his ship out of Phobos's orbit and away from Mars.  He also wanted to get it repaired.  Hauling a damaged ship through space was extremely dangerous.

"All the ships made it to safety," Quatre told Duo as he finally relinquished his friend.

Duo slipped into the captain's chair.  Quatre gave it up happily.  He went over to Trowa and showered him with a chest-crushing embrace.  They all watched with smiles on their faces.

"Benson ready the engines we are leaving," Duo told the other sweeper who had also stayed.  He normally worked the deck and did navigation.

"Yes, captain."

"Trowa can you take control of the starport lazar cutters?" Duo asked.

Trowa gave a slight nod slipping out of Quatre's hug.  He went to the spot indicated by Benson.  Duo glanced at Ace, the man had only just recovered from their bout with Jaaku na.  Heero watched Duo frown.  He didn't want to overwhelm the man but he needed him.  Without a complete crew, everyone member on board needed to be on the bridge.

"Ace can you work the port side lazars?" Duo asked.

The man gave him a weak smile.  Heero watched Duo order Wufei to communications and Quatre to monitor internal systems.  He was expecting Duo's command, however he was surprised at what Duo asked of him.

"Heero monitor the outer areas and find me a place where we can take care of this."

Heero frowned at his wording.  He didn't question orders.  Heero could give as well as received orders without question.  What Duo was asking was a tall order on short notice.

He sat at one of the rear terminals and started searching for mines and other factories.  He only wanted the ones that were isolated.  He was sure Duo wanted somewhere private.  Sally joined him to monitor life support.

Duo then ordered Quatre to seal off all the bays and compartments.  He gave Benson the go and the world went bang.

Heero saw light flash across his vision.  He never got to finish his search for as the engines reached peak the right fuel tanks exploded.  The explosion hurled them around their chairs with bruising force.  Loose objects became projectiles and a few heads were slammed into the controls.

Heero recovered quickly and saw that he and his friends were the least effective by the impact.  He knew they were different but this really drove home how different they really were.

"Sally," he said giving the woman sitting next to him a slight shake.  "Life support."

The Meridian spun crazily hurtling towards the red planet.  Of Mars's two moons Phobos is trapped in the planets gravitational pull.  Scientist for years had predicted that the larger of Mars's moons would one day collide with the planet.  It was one of the reasons why salvaging there was so dangerous.

"Turn off the engines," Duo shouted.  "Engage thrusters."

"Duo the right fuel tanks are burning," Quatre shouted.

"Tell me something, I don't know," Duo snapped.

"That was no accident," Heero told him.

He had to monitor both his and Sally controls.  He saw Quatre doing the same with his guard who had been monitoring engines and fuel and Wufei with Benson taking over navigation.  Heero heard a moan and noticed that Sally was starting to revive.

"Trowa and Ace stay alert—Ace you with us!"  Duo got a shaky reply.  Duo then turned to Heero.  He sensed his stare and their eyes met.

"Heero, where is it?"

Now he knew for sure, Duo had suspected that Jaaku na might not have been destroyed.  He had suspected himself but he didn't tell anyone that he didn't believe it was destroyed either.  Duo's explosives may have damaged it but not destroyed it.  It was a Gundam.  He was hoping they had enough time.  He was hoping it was too damaged and vulnerable to cause further harm.

Heero searched the outer hull.  Watching multiple cameras looking for any sign of Jaaku na.  He could hear Duo shouting orders to pull the ship back from the planet and contain the fires.  Duo needed to get his ship in a more defensible position.  He needed to get control of his ship.  He could hear Duo telling Wufei to adjust thrusters and their propulsion jets.

TBC


	23. A Trap

AC 201 Heero and Wufei are preventors called in for an accident on a sweeper ship captained by Duo.  However it was no accident there's a killer on board and it isn't human.  If you like suspense and gore you'll like this horror story.  (At least I'm hoping to create suspense I believed I managed it.)

**Disclaimer:**  I don't own these characters I only get my jollies off on torturing them and my readers with horrible gory stories like the one below.  Bandia and a bunch of other rich and talented folk own these characters.  Please don't'sue me.

**Warnings:** Rated R just to be on the safe side contains yaoi, gore and minor amounts of smut.

**Secondary warning:**  I don't think my stories are scary, not to me personally but I have gotten that in my feedback (few as there was but there was some).  A kind reviewer wrote to me and said, "don't change your style of writing.  It's yours.  There are people out there that will appreciate it."  I thank that person.  So I haven't toned it down or changed how I write but I am giving you fair warning.

**Jaaku na Gundam**

(English Translation The Evil Gundam)

Chapter 22 A Trap 

Heero watched the left fuel tanks knowing that the suit would go for them.  The large lazar cutters Trowa and Ace were manning could only take care of objects at a distance.

As Heero monitored the outer hull he realized that the suit had realized this also.  He changed the cam angle.  He found it.  It was crawling along the outer hull destroying the ship's propulsion jets further taking away their control of the ship's motion.

A ship as large of the Meridian had many.  Still it was going to cripple them then take its time destroying them.  They were helpless to stop it.

"Damn it Heero!  Where is it?" Duo asked.

"It's on the outer hull," Heero told him.

"There?" Trowa asked.

Heero put the image on the main monitor.  The control room became silent as they all watched Jaaku na pound in a jet with its remaining hand.  Once it was finished it looked directly at the camera knowing there was nothing they could do to stop it.  Its lower jaw was dangling it looked like it was grinning at them.

"We can't get away from this thing," Ace cried.  "Why is it after us?"  His brown eyes were wide with shock and fear as he panted out his frustration.

"Maybe we could distract it again," Quatre suggested.  His eyes were round from shock too.  "There are the life pods."

"I say it fight it head on," Wufei growled.  He was ashen and trembling with anger and weariness.

"Quatre take the helm, I'll be back," Duo told them all calmly.

His level tone dispelled their panic instantly.  They all looked at him curiously.  He sounded totally unfazed like the ship wasn't just spinning out of control.

"Duo where are you going?"  Quatre asked getting up and walking to the captain's chair.

"To get some cabling."

Duo left the control room with Heero hot on his heels.  Heero glanced at Duo limping ahead of him.  He knew Duo knew, that he was behind him, that he had left the deck with him but Duo didn't say a word.

"You mean to trap it," Heero guessed.

Duo nodded as he led them into a room that held huge metal cables as thick as a man's wrist.  They were on giant spools and hanging on the walls were hooks and connectors of various sizes.

"How are you going to get it off the ship's hull," Heero asked.

"I haven't gotten to that part yet," Duo told him troubled.

"I have an idea," Heero said his dark blue eyes sparkling with eagerness in his handsome face.  The look wasn't really pleasant.

Duo and Heero loaded several cannons with grappling hooks and nets.  When they were done they sat at adjourning controls next to each other.  They looked like two boys getting ready to play a video game.

Heero glanced at Duo from the side of his eyes.  He was in the worse scenario of his life and his was happy.  He had worked with every other pilot but Duo understood him the best and he Duo.

Duo turned catching him watching.  He smiled, his violet eyes now reflecting the same eagerness of Heero's.  The look wasn't really pleasant.

Heero watched Duo switch on several monitors, one to the control room so he could implement the plan.  They only had one chance or they were finished.  Quatre had told Raashid to come in a seven days, they had only four days left.  They didn't have four hours at the rate that suit was going.

"Yo, Quatre," Duo said his voice sounding _pleasant_.

"Yes, Duo," Quatre responded looking troubled and worried.

"Ready the left engines," Duo told him.

Quatre opened his mouth to say something but then closed it after a second.  Wufei wasn't so timid.  The monitor jumped and the screen split allowing his face to join Quatre's for a second.

"Maxwell you do realize that suit probably damaged those fuel tanks also," Wufei told him. Wufei hid his fear with anger.

"Of course, that's why, I'm going to ask you to take over navigation from Benson," Duo told him.

Wufei's eyes narrowed for a second and a frown appeared upon his face then he suddenly smirked.  "We're going for a spin?"

Duo smiled back but didn't answer.  Next he called to Trowa and Ace.  "Be ready, once we get that thing off our hull I want you two to keep it off."

"Yes, sir," Ace said his voice faint.

Trowa's face remained blank and unreadable.  Only the motion of his adjusting his equipment indicated his answer.  Heero watched Duo switch back to Quatre.

"Quatre engage left engines on three."

"One, Two, Three engage!"

The engines flared to life followed by an explosion that rocked that ship.  Again, Meridian was hurled into a spin.  This time, it was more controlled since Wufei was navigating.  This time, they were prepared for it.

Heero didn't see the suit.  It was a lazar blast that alerted him to the fact that the explosion had indeed shook off their unwanted company.

Trowa and Ace shot relentless at the suit forcing it away from the hull.  The suit had to avoid the bigger lazar cannons.  Its Gundam frame was too damaged to take an open shot.  As the suit swung back, Duo and Heero fired their cannons.  Two sets of grappling nets ensnared the suit.  It thrashed and turned entangling itself further.

Caught in the cabling's nets the suit spun with the ship.  A cheer went up from the control room.  Duo smiled and clapped Heero on the shoulder frowning as he realized that Heero was still concentrating.

Heero did not tell Duo that this plan was flawed for once they stopped spinning they would have a killer suit tied to them.  He also didn't remind Duo that those cables could not hold a gundianium suit for long.

He meant to hurl the suit towards the planet.

TBC

Comments

As promised, I managed to get out two more by the end of the week.  I hope, I didn't frighten anyone too much, no I shouldn't say that, I actually hope I terrified you all and will continue to do so.

I want to thank all reviewers who have written me any review is always welcomed and appreciated.  **Also, I am in search of a beta please let me know if you're interested.

To future readers and reviewers please don't be shy send me your comments and opinions.  My special thanks to Starshifter—you are a great help.


	24. Blazing Trails

AC 201 Heero and Wufei are preventors called in for an accident on a sweeper ship captained by Duo.  However it was no accident there's a killer on board and it isn't human.  If you like suspense and gore you'll like this horror story.  (At least I'm hoping to create suspense I believed I managed it.)

**Disclaimer:**  I don't own these characters I only get my jollies off on torturing them and my readers with horrible gory stories like the one below.  Bandia and a bunch of other rich and talented folk own these characters.  Please don't'sue me.

**Warnings:** Rated R just to be on the safe side contains yaoi, gore and minor amounts of smut.

**Secondary warning:**  I don't think my stories are scary, not to me personally but I have gotten that in my feedback (few as there was but there was some).  A kind reviewer wrote to me and said, "don't change your style of writing.  It's yours.  There are people out there that will appreciate it."  I thank that person.  So I haven't toned it down or changed how I write but I am giving you fair warning.

**Jaaku na Gundam**

(English Translation The Evil Gundam)

Chapter 23 Blazing Trails 

It would have worked except for one problem Heero was dependent upon a full turn before releasing his burden.  That gave the suit enough time to realize its danger.  Those few precious seconds cost them dearly.

Before Heero could complete the swing, Jaaku na grabbed the cables connecting it to the Meridian.  Using that and a blast from its jets it rammed the Meridian.  The suit slammed into the ship rolling across the hull—its gundianium body tearing metal plates free.  For a short time both the ship and the suit spun towards the red planet.  When the Gundam finally cleared the ship, its body shooting towards the red planet below, Heero released the cable.  He saw several short bursts of lazar blasts pushing the thing further away and into the planet's gravity.

"Damn it!" Heero swore.

"What do you mean that was great," Duo breathed, as he watched the suit start to burn as it entered the atmosphere.

Heero didn't need to answer as they were both jolted roughly.  He glanced at Duo and saw the dawning knowledge there.  He looked back to the cam view—the suit was no longer visible.  They were too close to the planet.

The ship trembled, they were caught in its gravitational field.  Meridian's propulsions were not adequate to deal with the pull of a planet.  Heero could feel the ship throbbing as power was being diverted to the few remaining propulsion jets in the front of the ship.

"No!"  Duo shouted jumping out of the chair and racing back towards the bridge.

Heero followed him sliding into a wall as the ship listed suddenly.  Duo crouched low rolling with the motion.  Still, Heero caught up with him pulling one of his arms around his shoulder helping him sprint back to the deck.

"We need more power!"  Quatre yelled as he and Duo entered.

"Don't," Duo shouted.  "It's too late, that wouldn't stop us.  We will need that energy."

"When?" Wufei asked angrily.

"When you land us," Duo told him smartly, "safely," he added with a laugh.

Heero wasn't surprise Duo would joke at a time like this.  It was how he handled pressure.  An alarm sounded and a light started flashing on the bridge.  They didn't have much time.  Heero looked at everyone but his fellow ex-pilots.  Their chances were slim.  The intense pressure and heat would be hard on even a gundam pilot.  They may not make it.  Then again, if the ship burned up in entry none of them would.

"Maxwell your jokes are not amusing," Wufei snapped.

"Who said I was joking?" Duo told him.  He then turned to Quatre and Trowa.  "Quatre take over communications and Trowa the engines.  Benson, Ace, Sally and Amos take the emergency chairs in the back.  Heero secure them."

Duo made it that only the pilots would remain in the regular chairs.  Sally got up immediately going to the emergency chairs in the back.  The special chairs had harnesses that were made to hold a person in place while the ship sustained high levels of velocity and turbulence.  It was the safest place for her and the others.  Heero was quickly strapped Sally in when Ace and Benson sat.

"Why are we bothering?" Said Benson as he started to secure himself.  "We can't survive this."

"Have faith in your captain," Heero told him and he adjusted the two sweeper's straps.

Benson and Ace knew how to use the chairs.  They just let Heero to double-check the straps.  Heero then finished with Amos, Quatre's remaining guard.  The man was so white faced that his short cropped platinum hair seemed darker.

"Heero," Duo shouted.  "Maintain life support."

It was a tall order.  Already the inside of the bridge was hot as the outer shell of the ship caught fire.  Heero felt sweat break out along his body instantly.  The heat made him woozy.  He had to remain conscious.  They all did except for Sally and the others.

The ship jolted again and Heero and everyone were swung hard in their seats.  Heero heard a breathy whoosh fly out of Quatre as he was slammed back into his chair.  There was real gravity and they were falling fast.

The area around the ship's breached hull in the third largest bay disintegrated.  Huge sheets of metal melted as flames now roar through the inside of the ship.  The big bays were being consumed.  Something exploded in another bay causing the ship to crack in two.  They were literally falling apart.  The larger part of the ship containing the bays separated tearing away from the control area.

The upper decks were still intact as both pieces were hurtled to the Martian surface.  Heero squinted through teary eyes as the heat nearly overwhelmed him.  Dimly he realized that Duo was shouting orders to them.

"Trowa the front propulsion engines operating?"  Duo asked.

"Barely," Trowa told him.

"Wufei the propulsion engines before impact," Duo told him panting in the heat.  "Stay alert."

"Impact in two minutes," was Wufei's answer.  His voice sounded strained.

"Quatre send out an emergency signal," Duo choked out.

He didn't hear anything more from Duo after that.  Heero felt like his chest was being crushed.  It was hard to breathe not that breathing was easy in the heat.  His lungs burn so with the littlest of breaths.

"One minute, thirty seconds to impact," Wufei gasped out to Heero's amazement.

He didn't know Wufei had such resistance.  He could barely breath much less talk.  Did Sally know?  He wondered.  If he could move any muscle in his face Heero would have smiled.

"One minute," Wufei panted now.

Wufei was bringing them down in a flaming ball.  He had no visuals, almost no controls and it was even hard to move.  They were flying like a bat out of hell or dragon in Wufei's case.

"On my mark," Wufei growled out.

Trowa was at the engine controls.  It would take incredible strength to reach forward and handle the controls.  Heero didn't doubt he could, that was why Duo put him there.  Trowa had incredible strength in his arms.

"30 seconds," Wufei choked out.

"20."

"10."

Heero was feeling faint.  He fought it.  He had to stay alert in order to maintain manual controls to the life support in the control room.  Wufei's voice was getting fainter but it was still impressive.  Truly a dragon, Heero thought as the edges of his vision darkened.

"9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 release," Wufei gasped out.

"That was a hard landing Wufei," Duo moaned.

The group owed their lives to luck and the Gundam pilots at the helm.  The pressure from the fall would not have affected Duo if he hadn't been wounded previously.  The pressure on his chest had been too much.  He had passed out so he didn't know that, Trowa had managed to get the remaining power to their front propulsion, that Wufei had managed to keep them from doing a nosedive in the red Martian soil and that Heero had managed to maintain control of the life support for the bridge.

Heero turned carefully making note that every thing was still working.  When the ship hit all electronic functions outside the control room were gone.  Heero had actually blacked out for a moment.  They all had but Heero recovered first.  He was able to make sure the cabin was intact.  Duo really knew them he had placed them at the best stations.

"Maxwell you said safely not soft," Wufei snapped.

"We must be better off than I thought if you're making jokes," Duo told him.

Heero made his way to the front of the ship.  The cabin was dark with only a few emergency lights to help them.  He glanced at Wufei, his partner's inside helmet was smeared with blood.  Wufei gave at him a look of relief.

"Your status," he asked Wufei.

"Clear," he told him standing carefully.

"And yours?"  Wufei asked glancing towards the back of the control room.

"Good," Heero answered.

"That's good," Duo said interrupting them.  He was favoring his chest.  "I would hate to have to watch you set your own bones again."

Wufei glanced back to Heero quickly his look of disbelief fading as he saw that Duo was serious.  He shook his head and winced in pain.

"How's our group in the back," Duo asked.  He had noticed Wufei's preoccupation.

"Surprisingly good," Heero told him.  "Ace and Quatre's guard Amos may need medical attention.  Quatre is looking at them right now."

They walked towards the back and found Quatre still working on his guard.  He had left them all in their harnesses.  Sally was actually starting to revive.  Heero watched Wufei go to her first.

"We have about a days worth of air," Heero told them.

"We don't have to worry I made contact before we crashed," Quatre answered.

_Mars is named after the Roman god of War.  The planet has two moons.  Name after the chariot horses of Ares.  They are called Deimos for panic and Phobos for fear.  Phobos is the larger of the two and is believed to be caught in Mars's orbit.  It is slowly being pulled inward at a rate of 1.8 centimeters per year.  Scientists believe that in a few million years Phobos will probably crash into the planet._

TBC


	25. Mars

AC 201 Heero and Wufei are preventors called in for an accident on a sweeper ship captained by Duo.  However it was no accident there's a killer on board and it isn't human.  If you like suspense and gore you'll like this horror story.  (At least I'm hoping to create suspense I believed I managed it.)

**Disclaimer:**  I don't own these characters I only get my jollies off on torturing them and my readers with horrible gory stories like the one below.  Bandia and a bunch of other rich and talented folk own these characters.  Please don't'sue me.

**Warnings:** Rated R just to be on the safe side contains yaoi, gore and minor amounts of smut.

**Secondary warning:**  I don't think my stories are scary, not to me personally but I have gotten that in my feedback (few as there was but there was some).  A kind reviewer wrote to me and said, "don't change your style of writing.  It's yours.  There are people out there that will appreciate it."  I thank that person.  So I haven't toned it down or changed how I write but I am giving you fair warning.

**Jaaku na Gundam**

(English Translation The Evil Gundam)

Chapter 24 Mars 

"There is a terra-forming plant near Mount Olympus.  The crew that mans the plant observed our descent.  They are sending a ship to pick us up."  Quatre told them.

"I thought all terra forming projects for Mars were cancelled," Duo said as he hobbled over to the edge of the ship.  He sat down carefully his legs hanging over the edge dangling in the air.  "You know…due to the fear of Phobos falling."

"Yes but the plants are not completely empty," Quatre explained.

"Lucky for us," Duo said.  His tone indicating he was feeling far from lucky.

They had made their way to the top of the ship and managed to climb through an escape hatch.  Wufei had stayed below watching the others since Sally was still unsteady.  Heero looked out passed Duo to the surface of the planet.  Wufei's landing was impressive Heero thought as he looked at the scorched trail the ship had made as it plowed into the surface.  There were bits of debris along the trial still smoking but majority of the top decks were intact.

Heero heard a rumble.  They all turned and breathed a sigh of relief at the sound of an approaching ship.  The relief was short lived when they saw the ship.  It looked like something from a history book.  The ship was shaped as a rocket.  It landed with legs extending from the body.  They all stood there agape.

"If his name is Neil Armstrong, I want an autograph," Duo said looking down at the much smaller craft.

The old guy that got out of the ship wasn't Neil, his name though was Nile much to Duo's amusement.

The terra forming plant was as old as the ship.  Its giant machines churned the Martian soil for ice.  The ice was melted and the water was converted to air and drinking water.  The plant itself was over 5 miles long yet it could barely sustain an area one fourth of its size.

The crude dome was semi transparent reaching only 400 feet above their heads.  As they drove into the domed area Heero noted that most of the land the plant covered was used for farming.  There were a few even animals seen walking or flying around.

The remaining area was for the terra formers's living and recreation.  The whole complex consisted of half dozen buildings-built of metal sheathing imported from earth.  The dark metal blocks were dull and pitted.

"When the project was in full swing there was over a hundred persons living here," Nile told them as they drove in an old truck from the air locks.  His companion Alex Hale was not nearly as old, his salt and peppered hair put him at about fifty.

"What powers the machines," Sally asked.

"Olympus," the old man said indicating the huge volcano in the distance.

He continued to smile at Sally ignoring the other eight men and even his companion.  He had demanded that Sally ride shotgun and everyone else had to ride in the back.  Sally didn't seem to mind the old man's attention.

"How many people are there now," Heero shouted to the old man over the noise of the truck.

The guy reminded him of Relena's butler.  He glanced back at Heero his thick white bushy eyebrows nearly covering his eyes.  Heero wondered how he saw through the things.

"There's seventeen of us now," he told him.  "Last transport three of our guys high tailed-it for some fancy colony looking for chicks.  Young men today, what do the colonies have that we don't."

Obliviously woman, Heero thought.  He kept silent and saw Duo glanced at him his eyes dancing with mirth.  Alex noticed the exchanged and gave them an embarrassed shrug.  As they rolled up to the living area Heero looked at the three story building.

No, it wasn't just women Heero corrected himself.  It was everything.  Heero didn't realize that he had murmured it out loud until he got a sharp poke from Quatre.  He ignored the sharp elbow.  He was too busy focusing on the two men and the large woman that came out to greet them.  She was nearly as thick as the men and only a few inches shorter. The group were in their forties all dark eyed and tall.  The men stared at Sally with open interest.  Nile cackled at their boldness.  Duo shot Heero another look.

"Boys, Mable we gots company," Nile laughed.

A crew of six was at the plant.  There were always six people needed to monitor the huge facility.  Nile had gotten too old to climb the ladders that led to the different levels so he stayed at the living area monitoring the planet and surrounding space.  That was why he had known of their crash.  That was why he was able to get a rescue together so quickly.

"And not only do we have company but we gots ourselves a doctor," Nile boasted as if he had a hand in bringing that about.

After a brief introduction the men surrounded Sally describing to her all their symptoms some Heero was sure were made up.  Mable watched with amusement on her face.  She looked over the group and noticed how tired they were.

"These people just survived a horrendous experience let's get them washed up, put some food in their bellies and in a comfortable bed before we start plaguing them."

The men looked contrite and Mical the smaller of the two dark haired men escorted them to the dorms.  Benson had come around soon after and Sally, while Ace had revived on the trip in.  His injuries were not as bad as they feared.  He had sustained a couple of broken ribs.  Amos was still unconscious and in a stretcher.

Inside they provided them with soft cotton shirts and pants all in a soft gray color.  Heero was surprised to see they were real cotton.  The material was hard to come by if you weren't on earth.

On the third floor they were shown three empty dorm areas.  Each area had ten pairs of beds.  The mattresses for the bunk beds were stacked against walls.  Mable joined them with towels and bedding.

Sally took one of the dorms for herself.  Mable had offered to share her quarters but Sally was comfortable sleeping alone.  Quatre and Trowa took the other dorm area while Heero, Wufei, Duo and his two sweepers the last.  Amos was placed in the facilities medical area.  It seems the group's doctor was one of the young men, 'who went to look for chicks.'

TBC

 Comments

I want to thank all reviewers who have written me.  I really appreciate knowing that you are enjoying my story.  ****Also, I am in search of a beta please let me know if you're interested.**

To future readers and reviewers please don't be shy send me your comments and opinions.  My special thanks to Starshifter for her time and input. You're great.


	26. Nursing Wounds

AC 201 Heero and Wufei are preventors called in for an accident on a sweeper ship captained by Duo.  However it was no accident there's a killer on board and it isn't human.  If you like suspense and gore you'll like this horror story.  (At least I'm hoping to create suspense I believed I managed it.)

**Disclaimer:**  I don't own these characters I only get my jollies off on torturing them and my readers with horrible gory stories like the one below.  Bandia and a bunch of other rich and talented folk own these characters.  Please don't'sue me.

**Warnings:** Rated R just to be on the safe side contains yaoi, gore and minor amounts of smut.

**Secondary warning:**  I don't think my stories are scary, not to me personally but I have gotten that in my feedback (few as there was but there was some).  A kind reviewer wrote to me and said, "don't change your style of writing.  It's yours.  There are people out there that will appreciate it."  I thank that person.  So I haven't toned it down or changed how I write but I am giving you fair warning.

**Jaaku na Gundam**

(English Translation The Evil Gundam)

Chapter 25 Nursing Wounds 

After their bath and a good meal made by Nile everyone dragged themselves to the dorms for some much needed rest.  The two sweepers could barely remain on their feet.  Heero noticed the sweepers' eyeing them as they headed for their quarters.  Duo seemed ignorant of their sideway stares and even Wufei seemed oblivious to it.  He was more interested in Sally.

She was determined to stay up and tend to everyone.  As they came to the first room from the stairs, Wufei lost her as she stepped into the dorm Quatre and Trowa would be sharing.  Quatre had tried to beg off but Sally wasn't having it.  She refused to be pacified until she looked at his shoulder.  Trowa took his examine quietly even though he seemed to be the only pilot to have come through completely unscathed.

Their dorm was a long and narrow room in the center of the hall.  Ten pairs of bunk beds were lined up along one side.  Duo chose the bottom first bunk, plopping down with a moan and stretching his legs out.  He didn't bother to remove the soft slipper socks they had been given when their rescuers had taken their clothes to be cleaned.

The two sweepers took the middle bunk Benson climbing to the top and Ace taking the bottom.  It would have been much easy if Benson had taken the next bottom bed over but that would have put him a little closer to Heero and Wufei.  Heero sensed that the two sweepers were trying to distance themselves from the pilots.

He glanced to see if Wufei noticed their actions.  Wufei gave no indication that he noticed however he walked all the way to the far end of the room and took the last bottom bunk.  Heero tried to hide a frown.  He would have preferred the bottom bunk against the wall.  He glanced at the top bunk and decided one bed closer to the sweepers was preferable.  He really didn't feel like climbing.

After few moments he sense movement in the front of the room.  Sally was with Duo forcing him to remove his socks.  She was making her rounds, medical bag in hand as she approached each person to check vitals, clean cuts and bandage everyone even though she herself had gotten a nasty bump in the back of the head.

"Stubborn woman," Heero heard Wufei muttered under his breath.

Heero glanced at him and saw he was stretched out like Duo only his eyes were closed as if in sleep.  He wasn't sleeping of that Heero was sure.  He was attentively monitoring Sally's movements without looking.

Nile, Mical, and the others they met inside might have had contrived illnesses but their wounds were all too real.  Heero laid quietly in his bunk as Sally cleaned the cut in his hand from the wires in Jaaku na.  The wound had reopened but it was already forming a scab.

"You heal really fast," Sally said softly, very softly.

Heero could sense that Sally was curious about him.  She always was since the first time she met him but Sally would never openly ask and he would never openly answer her unspoken questions.  Truthfully, he wasn't too sure about the answers any way.

"Are you going to tend to me any time soon," Wufei huffed.

"I better tend your partner," Sally said a slight teasing smile on her face.  "Before he gets really jealous."

Wufei snorted at the comment as Sally walked over to him.  Heero watched as she sat on his bed to tend to his scalp wound.  Wufei sat up his face only inches from hers.  She leaned into him reaching back to free his hair.  Suddenly the image seemed intimate and Heero felt like an intruder.

He turned looking past the two sweepers, Ace and Benson, sharing the double bunk in the center, to Duo sleeping alone in the front.  There were eight beds between him and Duo.  To Heero it could have been eight thousand.

"Come stay in my dorm," he heard Sally say softly.

Her voice was a gently whisper deep and full of longing.  Heero heard it clearly.  He refused to turn and look at them, yet he didn't want to give them his back—letting them know he had over heard Sally's invitation.  Instead he focused on staring across the room at Duo.  He was so close and yet so far away.

The soft whisper of skin adjusting in an embrace made Heero flush with anxiety.  It had been a long time.  Then for a second Heero couldn't hear their soft breaths and the two had become very silent.  Curiously, he glanced at them from the corner of his eyes.  Wufei and Sally were kissing.  Wufei's dark complexion stood out starkly against Sally's pale skin.  Their two forms locked in a motionless embrace.  They looked like statues made of gold and ivory.  With a sigh, Sally moved her lips, her mouth sliding down Wufei's chin and dipping into his neck.   Heero watch as Sally defying removed Wufei's shirt.  Her hands moving quickly, her long pale fingers slide down and then up his sleek muscular back as her lips move slowly down his neck to his chiseled shoulders.  She kissed his collar—the rich pink of her lips worshiping his dark gold skin.

He heard Wufei moan a deep sound almost like a purr.  Suddenly he pulled away from her away turning to look at Heero.  His eyes half closed in passion.  "Sorry we can't give a you a private screening tonight," he said huskily.  

He knew Heero had been watching them.  Heero felt slightly mortified but he didn't let it show.  "What makes you think I would want to see it?" he replied coolly.

"See it?  No, you would probably want to join in," Sally said mischievously.

Long after they were gone Heero laid in bed staring up at the bunk above him.  Sally's teasing had hit a sore spot.  Is that what they thought, he wondered?  He glanced to the front of the dorm.  Duo was gone.  Heero sat up surprised.  He was so deep into his thoughts that he had not realized he left.  Heero slipped out of bed and quietly walked passed the two sweepers.  Their deep breathing told him they were both fast asleep.

He looked into the hall and saw that it was empty.  He glanced at the bathroom area.  There was no light under the door.  He looked at Quatre and Trowa's dorm.  The room was dark and the door was cracked slightly.  He made his way towards their room listening for sounds of motion within.  He heard nothing as he peeked in.  The room was empty.

Restless and concerned Heero went to look for his friends.  All the large sleeping areas were on the third floor their rooms were dark and closed.  The second floor had small private rooms, a lounge area and a workout center.  Their rescuers used these rooms and they were also dark and quiet.  No lights under any of the doors except for the gym.  There was a faint light coming from that door.  Heero frowned.  It was bad enough they were getting looks from the sweepers.  It wouldn't take much to make these people suspicious of them.  They probably already were.  Heero swallowed his annoyance and went into the room.  It was empty however the light source was coming from another room close by.  Heero heard the soft hum of a motor and other sounds too faint to make out.

Heero walked up to the wooden door and listened.  He heard movement.  It sounded like water.  He peeked into the room and froze.  For a moment he stared then hastily Heero closed the door remembering in the last moment to do it quietly.

There was no mistaking the entwined bodies of Trowa and Quatre even if they were slick and wet from the Jacuzzi.  Quatre might have been sitting underneath Trowa but the way Trowa was quivering in his lap Heero knew exactly who was riding who.  They had been so engross in their lovemaking that they didn't notice his intrusion.  Even if they did, Heero doubted that would have stopped them and the last thing he wanted was another sly insinuation type invitation.

On the first floor there was a kitchen, a library and a research center plus the medical area.  There was also another lounge.   This one was even bigger then the one upstairs and just as empty.  The structure had a sub-floor.  It was locked.  Heero could have made short work of the door but decided to investigate it at a later time.  It was the end of his search anyway and Duo was not where to be found.  Heero was sure he had checked everywhere so that meant Duo had gone outside.

TBC


	27. Caresses in the Dark

AC 201 Heero and Wufei are preventors called in for an accident on a sweeper ship captained by Duo.  However it was no accident there's a killer on board and it isn't human.  If you like suspense and gore you'll like this horror story.  (At least I'm hoping to create suspense I believed I managed it.)

**Disclaimer:**  I don't own these characters I only get my jollies off on torturing them and my readers with horrible gory stories like the one below.  Bandia and a bunch of other rich and talented folk own these characters.  Please don't'sue me.

**Warnings:** Rated R just to be on the safe side contains yaoi, gore and minor amounts of smut.

**Secondary warning:**  I don't think my stories are scary, not to me personally but I have gotten that in my feedback (few as there was but there was some).  A kind reviewer wrote to me and said, "don't change your style of writing.  It's yours.  There are people out there that will appreciate it."  I thank that person.  So I haven't toned it down or changed how I write but I am giving you fair warning.

**Jaaku na Gundam**

(English Translation The Evil Gundam)

**Chapter 26**

**Caresses In The Dark**

He slipped out the building's main entrance and glanced around.  There were a few buildings in the distance but none he thought Duo would have went to.  The temperature in the dome was cool at night.  Mars's natural temperature was moderate to freezing so Heero was not surprised that it was chilly.  Bio domes were the old technology that colonies were based upon.  Heero never thought he would visit such a place.  If the circumstances were different he probably would have enjoyed the experience.

The dome was oval in shape.  Its two main entrances on the longest ends, one leading to a large outside landing strip for ships and the other leading an access tube to the plant.  The night was too dim to make out the plant in the distance.  Mars's two moons were too small to give off much light.

Across the fields was a barn and behind it a silo.  Heero glanced down the road they had come from and saw a hangar.  He remembered seeing it as they drove in.  There wasn't a landing strip in view so Heero walked the outer perimeter of the house.  The landing path was on the other side of main road.  He was just pondering what types of planes they had inside the dome when he saw it.

It was a tall and narrow structure.  That looked to be some kind of house of worship.  There were no marking or symbols to be seen yet somehow Heero knew that was what the structure was.  As he moved closer, he noticed the simple plain walls of stone.  The metal sheathing had been covered in a layer of cut Martin rock giving the building a limestone look.

The top of the building had five spheres.  The center most sphere was wider than the others and on top of it was a cross but it was another sphere that caught his attention.  Sitting on the second sphere from the right was Duo.  Heero looked up at him feeling a waved of emotions before curiosity over came him.  Why was he up there and after looking around, how did he get up there?

The building had a small side entrance and a large main one.  Heero tried the side entrance and found it locked.  He walked back to the main entranced seeing no handholds or ladders to ascend from the outside.  Duo had to have gain access to the roof from inside.

The main entrance was huge taking up almost the whole height of the building.  It should have look more like an amphitheater but it was definitely a church.  The arched opening stretched over a hundred feet above him.  The building must have been used for other large functions.

Heero looked in to the depths of the building noting the complete absence of light.  The edges of the door revealed no switches so Heero proceeded in slowly.  Heero walked in with his hand stretched out feeling for objects.  He encountered no resistance and continued moving in a straight line down what he determined was the center aisle.

The structure was very large.  It definitely had to have served for other purposes.  He was in a good distance in when he started to perceive light again.  As he continued to walk slowly towards it the luminescence got brighter.  Heero soon noticed a single small candle burning on top of a huge table.

He looked around not seeing any other markings or symbols.  The table was made of some kind of dark metal and it gleamed softly in the candlelight—the side portions of it disappeared into the darkness surrounding him.

When Heero looked to the right the soft light did nothing to dispel the darkness in that area.  He wasn't afraid.  He knew that Duo must have taken some passage from there to get to the roof.  Did Duo walk in here blindly also?  He had to have.  If he could do it then so could Heero.

Yes, Heero thought to himself.  If he did, so could he.  Determined he decided to head right.  He chose a path careful to stay in a straight line.  If he got lost he would be able to find his way out again.

Quickly the meager candlelight faded.  It was so dark he couldn't even see his hand in front his face.  Duo did it.  Duo did it.  Duo did it.  He chanted to himself as he walked deeper into the pitch dark.

Heero was deep into the darkness when he felt air moving.  There was a door somewhere close by.  He stayed on the path he set not letting this new discovery deter his chosen route.

Then Heero felt his stomach tense.  It gave him barely a second warning before he realized he was not alone.  Heero stopped listening.

"Where you looking for me?"

"Hn," he replied picking out Duo's location in the dark by the sound of his voice.

Duo's voice came from the area where the air was moving.  A doorway.  Heero tense again as he felt the brush of fingertips across his collarbone and shoulder.  It was a tentative touch questing to pinpoint his location.  Duo had moved so silently in the darkness he did not hear him approach.

"Why?"

Heero didn't respond.  The smell of Duo's fleshly shampooed hair surrounded him reminding him of times spent in the dark smelling Duo's unique scent under the sweet smell of shampoo.  His heart pounded so hard he was sure Duo could hear it.  His pulse was throbbing in his neck under Duo's fingers.

As his silence continued Heero felt the pressure of Duo's fingers tighten on his shoulder.  His thumb and index finger pressing against the junction of his neck and collar bone expose in the wide neck cotton shirt.  He tensed even more than usual as he felt Duo's thumb move gently stroking the exposed skin.  His heart was pounding.  It was so strong he had to feel it.

"Did you mean it?

Heero knew he was referring to what he said, to him, at the time he was trapped in the suit.  He struggled to speak past a mouth gone dry only his hesitation caused Duo's hand to drift down his chest.  Duo hand went across his chest to his pounding heart the tips of his fingers maddeningly teasing.  The soft cotton did nothing to hinder the feeling of his fingers stroking his skin.  All those times he laid in the dark trying to image how good it would feel to have him touch him didn't compare to the reality of it.

"Hai," he cried breathlessly the word torn from him.

Duo stilled for a moment.  He was silent for a long time.  It seemed fitting in this dark place for Duo to be so.  Heero felt his hand trail further across his chest the fingers almost purposely teasing a nipple before his hand dragged down his arm to take his hand.

Without a word Duo turned pulling Heero along.  He limped along at a good pace as if he could see in the pitch black.  Heero followed behind him on weak legs.

TBC

 Comments

Sorry, I try to post once a week but last week was very busy.  It seems that while the pilots finally got some down time, I didn't—ha, such is life.

As always your reviews and comments are welcomed.  I'll try my best to keep you all entertained so please let me know if I'm succeeding.  My special thanks to Starshifter, you're a great help.****

****As my writing shows, I am still in search for a beta please let me know if you're interested.  I hate torturing people with my poor grammar.  No, I like torturing people just not the poor grammar.  : - )**


	28. Especially You

C 201 Heero and Wufei are preventors called in for an accident on a sweeper ship captained by Duo.  However it was no accident there's a killer on board and it isn't human.  If you like suspense and gore you'll like this horror story.  (At least I'm hoping to create suspense I believed I managed it.)

**Disclaimer:**  I don't own these characters, I only get my jollies off on torturing them and my readers with horrible gory stories like the one below.  Bandia and a bunch of other rich and talented folk own these characters.  Please don't' sue me.

**Warnings:** Rated R just to be on the safe side.  Contains yaoi, gore and minor amounts of smut.

**Secondary warning:** Personally, I don't think that my stories are scary.  However, I have received feedback from a small amount of reviewers claiming that they were.  "Don't change your style of writing, it's yours.  There are people out there who will appreciate it." I thank that person.  I decided to take their words to heart and I have not toned down or changed how I write.  However, I am giving fair warning.

**Sorry for the long wait.  I have a beta and I want to thank Shinko for all the work.  This is my first time incorporating my writing with another person's and any inaccuracies are probably an oversight on my part.  I do hope it makes reading Jaaku na more pleasant.

**Jaaku na Gundam**

**(English Translation: the Evil Gundam)**

**Chapter 27**

**Especially You**

Duo led him to a tight spiral staircase.  He released Heero's hand and mounted the steps using both handrails so that he could hop easily on one leg.

Heero regretted the lost of contact immediately.  When Duo had been holding his hand, he was sure that there was something between them, something that was more than friendship.  Now, suddenly, he had doubts.  Heero knew that he sometimes had a hard time reading Duo and that he shouldn't jump to conclusions.  He breathed in deeply trying to reign his passions.  If Duo were to touch him again, Heero knew that he would be lost in his want.  But, Duo continued to climb and he wondered if he had imagined that feeling of something more.

Duo was moving at a pretty good pace.  He said that his ankle was only sprained, not broken.  He had also said that his ribs were bit bruised.  Other than that, Duo seemed to be fine, which seemed strange to Heero because he, himself, was becoming winded and found himself stumbling on unseen stairs.  He couldn't figure out how Duo was moving so well without lights.  He couldn't figure out Duo.  It was as if he knew the place.  It was beginning to become unnerving.

"Duo, can you see?"

Duo snorted at that.  "Heero, its pitch black.  Can you?"

"I wouldn't have asked you if I could," he snapped.

Heero regretted asking the question.  He had only succeeded in annoying the both of them.  He sensed the motion of air long before they reached the roof.  The stars and small moons surrounding Mars gave just enough faint illumination from him to make out Duo's face.

Duo didn't look at him.  He looked around the tower that they had climbed onto.  It was one of the spheres that Heero had seen on top of the peaks.  The top of the tower was domed and the sides were slightly rounded.  The sphere-shaped top that they had entered was the middle one and Heero saw a small bell hanging from the ceiling.  The bell explained why this tower was slightly larger than the two next to it.

Duo didn't go out onto the edge this time.  Instead, he looked to the other spheres.  Heero noticed that the points rising from dome tops looked like little hats.  Duo's face was thoughtful and it appeared that his annoyance had passed.  Seeing as he had already killed their congenital mood on the stairs and had squashed the amorous mood before that, he was reluctant to speak.

They stood in silence for a long while before Duo spoke.  At first, Heero missed what he had said because he had been caught off-guard.  He was still pondering what had transpired below.  Heero's pent-up passions and frustrations were wreaking havoc on his thought process.  Do you want me, Duo? He questioned himself.

"It wanted you."

Heero was taken aback at his words.  Had Duo just read his mind?  No, he had not spoken aloud.

"What?" He asked softly, suddenly feeling afraid to hear his answer.

"It wanted you," Duo repeated with a sigh.  "It threw the others away like trash, but that hatch closed because it was you in there."

Heero didn't want to think about that horrible incident where the hatch had closed.  He didn't want to remember the way those wires had seemed to move on their own.  He didn't want to remember being trapped and he most certainly did not want to talk about Jaaku na.  Heero hoped that the suit had burned up in the atmosphere.  He shivered.

"It's out there."

"Duo?"

"It wants us, but you…Heero it wants you especially."

Heero shook his head trying to dispel such notions.  "Jaaku na was bent on getting you in the bay.  You were trapped in the car."

Now that he said it he realized how much that had been troubling him.  The suit could have continued after Trowa or even Ace but the thing ignored them.  Elimination of the gunners would have been more effective for Jaaku na, but it had gone for Duo.  The Zero system would have never made such a poor decision.

"It only came after me because I threatened it." Duo said, his eyes still staring beyond the dome into the Martian terrain.  "It didn't want Quatre, Trowa, Wufei, or me.  We're all Gundam pilots and if there is anyone in the universe who could know about the Gundams weaknesses, it's us.  Jaaku na knows that.  But, the only thing Jaaku na was focusing on in the bay was you.  At first I thought that it was because Wufei was a better gunner than Ace, but, now…it's clear to me that that wasn't it."

"Well, it's gone.  Even Wing barely survived falling through the atmosphere," Heero said, trying to put an end to the conversation.  "Jaaku na was damaged, Wing wasn't.  It didn't have a chance." 

Heero knew that there was a slim possibility that Jaaku na could survive, but he hoped the atmosphere had inflicted enough damage that it couldn't do much harm.

Duo continued to speak as if he hadn't heard him.  Maybe he didn't, his thoughts were so far away like he was seeing things no one else could.  It frightened Heero seeing him like that.

"You all want to believe that it's a program—a unique and advanced AI," Duo whispered softly.  "I don't believe that.  I believe it's alive."

Heero thought about what he had seen.  He wasn't stupid.  There had to be a logical reason for its existence, it's decisions.

"It's alive and it's evil."

"We can prepare.  If it comes we can be ready," Heero told him after a moment.  "As you said, we know its weaknesses."

"You believe me?"

"Duo, even if that suit doesn't come here, I will make sure that Jaaku na is completely destroyed; be it AI, new life form, or evil incarnate.

"I bet you could!  I bet you could do anything you put your mind to."

Heero felt him withdrawing as his smile disappeared and a look of nervous concern replaced it.  It was a subtle look and slight stiffening in his body that reminded Heero that trust was something quickly lost and slowly gained.  It wasn't going to be easy getting Duo to trust him like he had before.

Duo turned to look once again beyond the dome.  He didn't see the look desire and frustration flash across Heero's face.  He was too lost in his thoughts.

"Let's go," he said after a moment.  He got up walking past Heero to the trap door set in the floor of the tower.

"Where?"

"I don't know about you, but if I have to kill evil incarnate, I'll need a good night's sleep first."

TBC


	29. ExGundam Pilots

C 201 Heero and Wufei are preventors called in for an accident on a sweeper ship captained by Duo.  However it was no accident there's a killer on board and it isn't human.  If you like suspense and gore you'll like this horror story.  (At least I'm hoping to create suspense I believed I managed it.)

**Disclaimer:**  I don't own these characters, I only get my jollies off on torturing them and my readers with horrible gory stories like the one below.  Bandia and a bunch of other rich and talented folk own these characters.  Please don't' sue me.

**Warnings:** Rated R just to be on the safe side.  Contains yaoi, gore and minor amounts of smut.

**Secondary warning:** Personally, I don't think that my stories are scary.  However, I have received feedback from a small amount of reviewers claiming that they were.  "Don't change your style of writing, it's yours.  There are people out there who will appreciate it." I thank that person.  I decided to take their words to heart and I have not toned down or changed how I write.  However, I am giving fair warning.

**Thanks to Shinko for the beta-ing.

**Jaaku na Gundam**

**(English Translation: the Evil Gundam)**

**Chapter 28**

**Ex-Gundam Pilots**

.

Glancing at Quatre and Duo, Heero thought that perhaps they should have stayed in their own rooms and pretended to be more hurt then they actually were.  The two pilots were debating on the best way to "appear normal" in front of the Mars crew.  Heero stifled his anger.  He knew they were talking about him.

Together the two of them pulled off sore muscles, bruised ribs, one swollen ankle, and a dislocated shoulder.  Both of the two pilots looked worse for wear.  It was exaggerated, and Heero knew it was far from true.

Wufei, dark purple bruise marring his face, leaned against the wall opposite the two beds they were occupying.  Wufei had stayed with Sally the entire night, when he came to them in the morning he had informed them that she could barely move.

The G-forces that had been created during their fall through the atmosphere should have done them in or severely incapacitated them, but it hadn't.  None of the pilots were suffering from soft tissue damage as normal people would have been from such a crash, but the fall would only cause them some difficulty in piloting.  Still, the pilots had managed to influence their harrowing descent causing what should have been a fatal crash into a rough landing.

Heero didn't even have bruises to show for the landing, anyone could see that his healing wounds had not been caused by the crash.  Heero glanced at Trowa and noticed that he would cause as much interest, if not more, than he would.  Trowa hadn't taken wounds during their battle with Jaaku na, but this morning he was sporting bruises along his shoulders, arm, and hips.  He had sat up gingerly when Heero and Duo had joined him and Quatre in their room.  Heero largely suspected Trowa's ailments to have occurred during his late night activities.

Trowa noticed Heero's perusal and gave him a cocky stare before Heero had turned away embarrassed.  Trowa's look told Heero that his interruption last night had not gone unnoticed.

Heero fought down a blush; the vision of Trowa wet in the sauna, his head thrown back in pleasure flashed through his mind.  He glanced at Quatre and realized that he shouldn't have.  Both he and Trowa hadn't bother to put on the shirts that they had been given and his loose string pants were lying low on his hips and Heero could see a faint line of soft blond hair peeking from below his waistband.

Heero tore his eyes away, avoiding eye contact with Trowa.  He could sense amusement emanating from the man.  Heero kept his face neutral so as not to give Trowa the pleasure of seeing him rattled.  Heero stamped down his frustration and focused on Duo and Quatre's conversation.

"I, personally, have to have minimized contact."

"If they haven't recognized you by now then I would say that it's safe to say that they won't," Duo told him.  "We can't sit around for three days waiting to find out if Jaaku na was really destroyed.  Heero agrees with me." 

Duo's last statement caused both Quatre and Trowa to glance at Heero.  He instantly glowered at them; he hated people staring at him.  He gave a brief nod to them and was glad when he heard motion outside the door.

"Company," he told them softly.

It was the three youngest members of the Mars crew.  In the morning, Nile had brought the pilots a hearty breakfast of eggs, freshly baked rolls, jelly, and some bacon.  Heero had been pleased to find that he eggs and bacon was real.  He hadn't been alone with his enjoyment; Duo was covertly worshipping the meal as well.

After Heero and Duo had returned from the church Duo chose to crash on Wufei's abandoned bunk bed.  In the morning, Heero woke to find him sleeping soundly right across from him.  Duo's bedding was all jumbled and his nightshirt had ridden up to expose his stomach; a sight that Heero didn't mind glimpsing.

Even if the outcome of last night hadn't been all that he had hoped for, there was now a sense of closeness that hadn't been there in a long time.  It wasn't perfect, but it was an improvement.

Well, everything had been better until they met the other six members who took residence at the plant.  It wasn't all six who posed a problem though, just the younger three.  Faddius Prime, Poland Hanson, and Kyouni Banks were all in their early twenties and were causing Heero much unrest.  In fact, the three had been causing all of the pilots unrest.

The group stifled their annoyance as the young trio entered their room.  Wufei had slide into the third lower bunk, next to Duo and Heero.  Duo was stretched out onto their bunk, faking exhaustion.  Quatre and Trowa, who had been sharing a bunk, didn't move save Quatre repositioning his shoulder to displace the weight.  Heero stoically glared at the three.

Of the six that returned in the morning, there was an older, married couple, Jules and Lorine Tope.  The couple had a reserved son in his late twenties named Cobin.  Cobin barely gave them notice, unlike the three before him who asked too many questions than was necessary.

Duo had explained that while they had been salvaging, their ship starting having engine trouble and caused an explosion that had rocked them off course and into the red planet.  Most of the crew had escaped; however, Duo the captain and a small groups had stayed, hoping that they could pull out of orbit.

"I hope you didn't hurt yourselves getting here," Fad told them.

His dark complexion and brown eyes had given nothing away.  He sounded sincere to Heero, but the way Duo stiffened beside him told Heero that Duo didn't think so.  Apparently, Duo wasn't the only one, tension emanated off the other pilots as well.

"If you need help getting back to bed, I'd be happy to assist you, Captain," Ky said to Duo.

At this, Heero stiffened.  He glanced at the man standing at the edge of their bunk.  Ky was medium height with curly black hair and hazel eyes.  Heero couldn't tell of his origin, but his best guess was American-Polynesian.

Fad snorted at his friend's blatant come on.  Fad was the furthest in the room and was standing several feet from the third bunk that Wufei was occupying.  Pol had stayed by the front of the room and was close to Trowa and Quatre.  Ky, however, was leaning on the frame of their bunk.

They had surrounded them, but Heero wasn't concerned about that.  He casually placed a possessive hand on Duo's leg and glared at Ky.  The man didn't take the hint, in fact he seemed amused.

 "Thanks," Duo told him with a patented, friendly smile.  "But, what should I do if you had to work a double shift? You guys are terribly short- handed."

"I just took care of my double shift," Ky explained, his smile just as friendly.  "I won't have to do another until my day off."

"When will that be?"

"The day after tomorrow," Ky told him, glancing at Heero's murderous face.

"Lucky me," Duo responded, actually sounding very pleased.

Heero knew Duo was really just working the guy for information.  He just didn't see why he had to sound so sincerely happy.  They could sneak around and take what they needed.  The access tube from the farm to the plant was almost a half-mile.  The others were always working or sleeping, so they couldn't watch them constantly.  It wouldn't be like them hadn't resorted to such tactics before.

"Lucky us," said Pol, interrupting his thoughts.

Heero frowned at the petite dark haired man.  He wasn't the only one, the way he said it caused everyone to glanced at him.  The guy didn't seem to care.  His sole focus was on Quatre and his next words rang loud and clear in the stillness of the room.

"It's not everyday we get a visit from our space rep or the ex-gundam pilots."

There was a pregnant second before the pilots sprang into action.  Trowa leaped from the bed passing Pol to press up against the door effectively blocking it—trapping them inside.  Fad seemed to reach behind for a weapon.  He never got to clear it since Wufei captured him easily, holding his arm prisoner behind him.  Duo dived through the first bunks flying past Quatre to tackle Pol to the ground.  The two went to down hard.

Heero barely spared them a glanced.  He instantly caught Ky by the neck and slammed him into the wall.  He saw a look of shock then fear flash across his face.  Ky struggled in his grip.  Heero easily held him with one hand as his feet dangled several inches off the floor.

They knew they were Gundam pilots but they didn't think they could move that fast.  They had assumed that some of their injuries would have slowed them down or weakened them.  Heero could tell as he glanced at their faces that they had truly underestimated them and now were terrified with what they had unknowingly unleashed.

Through it all, Quatre had remained on the bed.  He sat up slowly with a concerned, but troubled look on his face.

"I wish that you had not done that," he told them remorsefully.  "We didn't want to kill you, but we will if you leave us no choice.

TBC

Comments

Thanks for reading if you're still there with me.  I really appreciate knowing your comments and opinions so feel free to send them and a special thanks to Starshifter for her advice and time.   Ani


	30. Mobile Gundams

C 201 Heero and Wufei are preventors called in for an accident on a sweeper ship captained by Duo.  However it was no accident there's a killer on board and it isn't human.  If you like suspense and gore you'll like this horror story.  (At least I'm hoping to create suspense I believed I managed it.)

**Disclaimer:**  I don't own these characters, I only get my jollies off on torturing them and my readers with horrible gory stories like the one below.  Bandia and a bunch of other rich and talented folk own these characters.  Please don't' sue me.

**Warnings:** Rated R just to be on the safe side.  Contains yaoi, gore and minor amounts of smut.

**Secondary warning:** Personally, I don't think that my stories are scary.  However, I have received feedback from a small amount of reviewers claiming that they were.  "Don't change your style of writing, it's yours.  There are people out there who will appreciate it." I thank that person.  I decided to take their words to heart and I have not toned down or changed how I write.  However, I am giving fair warning.

**Jaaku na Gundam**

**(English Translation: the Evil Gundam)**

**Chapter 29**

**Mobile Gundams**

"He's bluffing," Pol mumbled to his companions.

He didn't sound very convincing especially since Duo had his face press tightly into the floor.  "Or they would already have..."

He never got to finish as Duo slammed a knee into his back pressing down on his lungs.  Duo then looked up making sure the others were just as secure.

"Actually, we're deciding on where to hide your bodies," he hissed at him.

He looked towards Heero, their eyes met.  Duo's eyes were dark and full of malice.  Heero looked away.  Like Quatre, Heero really didn't want to kill these guys although choking Ky was very nice.  He didn't want any more deaths on his hands.  He was sure Wufei felt the same way.  Well, almost sure he did.  Duo and Trowa were different.  Their two opposite personalities were very much similar since they would kill to protect themselves and those around them.

"There's a farm," Duo suggested.  "Fertilizer?"

"No, it will be the first place they'll look," Trowa comment quietly from the door.  "We can feed them to the animals.  Pigs eat anything and they shouldn't pass any incriminating evidence for a day or two."

"Wa-wait we're on your side," Fad said quickly.  "What ever fraction you're with, we're men of space."

His voice was trembling as he spoke.  He must have realized quickly that they were not bluffing.  Maybe it was their discussion on how they needed to hide their bodies or the fact the Ky had turned a decidedly bright shade of purple, Heero thought as he looked at his victim.

"Speak fast your friend isn't going to last much longer," Wufei told him glancing towards Heero and Ky.

"We know why you're here," Fad said desperately.  "We'll help you."

"Help us?"  Quatre asked.

"Hide the suits."

"Hide the suits?"  Quatre parroted looking confused.

"Yes, it's obvious,"  Fad said sounding exasperated.  "A Winner and a Barton together, two of the strongest, the most powerful families in space.  Everybody knows that it is the Winners, who are going to try next and we believe in you.  You can succeed where the Bartons failed."

He looked apologetic at Trowa when he said the last part.  He sincerely believed that.  He was telling the truth in Heero's opinion.  They all thought that they had come to liberate space, start a new war.

"No one believes you guys are really lovers," Pol mumbled into the floor.  "Except for him."

The him was, Ky, whom Heero still had pressed up against the wall.  Reluctantly, Heero eased up—he noticed Duo had done the same for Pol.

"Is this true?"  Quatre asked.  He glanced around making eye contact with his friends and lover.  "Do people actually believe this?"

"I've heard such," Duo said with a shrug.  "There's will always be people who would prefer to fight."

"Or don't believe peace can actually be achieved," Wufei added.  "I was one."

Quatre actually looked lost for a moment.  Then his fists bunched and he trembled.  He was furious.

"You're wrong," Quatre told them angrily.  "My family are pacifist.  My father was a strong believer in peace.  He gave up his life for that belief.  My anger from that caused…caused me much grief and I nearly paid dearly not understanding that."

"Then who were you fighting?  You can't expect us to believe you actually just crashed," Pol told him.  "You were fighting someone."

"Something, we were fighting a something," Duo told him as he let him go.  Pol got up shakily, rubbing his back and looking at Quatre and Duo.

Heero still held Ky to the wall.  The two looked at each other silently for a moment.  Heero watched him impassively.

"Are you going to let me go, anytime soon?" Ky asked.

Heero didn't answer.  He just let him drop.  Ky's legs buckled as soon as they touched the floor.

"A something?"  Ky asked as he tried to stand.

He wouldn't look at Heero.  He also kept his glaze focused on either Quatre or Duo and Heero was silently amused to see him edging away from him.

"A mobile suit," Duo told them then quickly explained at Pol's look.  "Not ours, something left over from the war."

"Who was piloting this suit that was just left over from the war?" Fad asked.  His voice was laced with disbelief.

"It was a doll.  A prototype we had never scene before," Quatre explained.  "It was a Gundam."

"A Gundam doll?" Ky asked.  "Is there such a thing?"

Fad shook his head and so did Pol.  Heero could tell they didn't believe them.  He didn't fault them that.

"It's not the first," Heero told them.  "There were two others, Mercurius and Vayeate.  Both Gundam dolls were destroyed during their first flight."

"By you?" Ky asked in skepticism.

"By me," Duo told him proudly.

"Maybe you guys were set upon?" Fad suggested.  "Maybe this suit was made by those people who created those other Gundams?"

"No," Heero told him.  "We know—"

"All Gundams are built with protection systems," Quatre told them cutting off Heero.  He didn't want people to know about the scientists.  He especially didn't like people knowing how closely related to these men they all were at one time.  "This suit reacted to getting captured—picked up."

"So it attacked you?" Ky said.  "It just attacked?"

The thought was unheard of.  Mobile suits don't just attacked.  They all have programs built in to allow them to be control.

"That's right, it just attacked," Duo snapped.  "It killed over dozen of my crew.  It attacked my ship.  We didn't try and take it apart.  It was a simple pickup and it just attacked."

The trio exchanged a looked.  They were taken aback by Duo's vehemence.  They were suddenly frightened.

"So its been destroyed?" Pol asked.

TBC


	31. Improbable

C 201 Heero and Wufei are preventors called in for an accident on a sweeper ship captained by Duo.  However it was no accident there's a killer on board and it isn't human.  If you like suspense and gore you'll like this horror story.  (At least I'm hoping to create suspense I believed I managed it.)

**Disclaimer:**  I don't own these characters, I only get my jollies off on torturing them and my readers with horrible gory stories like the one below.  Bandia and a bunch of other rich and talented folk own these characters.  Please don't' sue me.

**Warnings:** Rated R just to be on the safe side.  Contains yaoi, gore and minor amounts of smut.

**Secondary warning:** Personally, I don't think that my stories are scary.  However, I have received feedback from a small amount of reviewers claiming that they were.  "Don't change your style of writing, it's yours.  There are people out there who will appreciate it." I thank that person.  I decided to take their words to heart and I have not toned down or changed how I write.  However, I am giving fair warning.

**Jaaku na Gundam**

**(English Translation: the Evil Gundam)**

**Chapter 30**

**Improbable**

"Good, so you destroyed it," Fad repeated when Pol's question was met with silence.

"We believe, it was destroyed once it entered the atmosphere," Heero told them.

"Sweet mother," Pol swore.

The trio did not need any explanation to understand the seriousness of the situation.  A berserk machine on the loose—it was completely unheard of; only a mad man would allow such a thing to happen.  Mad men, Heero thought silently.

"So why aren't there any search parties?"  Fad asked suspiciously.  "Why isn't this place swarming with Preventors?"

"There will be in a few days, the area was restricted," Wufei told them.  "Even preventor ships aren't equipped to handle an armed Gundam."

"Armed?" Ky nearly squeaked.

"Sweet mother," Pol swore again.  "When were you going to tell us?"

"We believed it was destroyed," Quatre said in defense.  "We were trying to figure out a way to make sure when you interrupted us."

"Alright, we believe your story," Fad told them.  "We can still help you…for a price."

"Those guys should be mercenaries," Trowa told them when they finally got a minute of privacy.

Heero agreed silently.  Fad, Ky and Pol had taken them to the barn.  Under a pile of sweet smelling hay, there was a meager cache of weapons; a dozen guns, most were rifles but there were a couple of shotguns.  The models were old and there was little to no ammunition.  There were also four huge round cylinders.  Two were a little slimmer but all were over three feet long and shaped like a cannon except the back was open.  The bigger ones were called rocket launchers.  Heero recognized those.  The smaller ones were for the small round hand shaped bombs, the trio called grenades.

The group surrounded the small pile that was uncovered.  Heero had never seen grenades before.  Trowa's experience as a mercenary helped a little for he had heard of the devices although he rarely had use for them.  Quatre only looked at them curiously.  Wufei scoffed.

Wufei had used rocket launchers before but the arms he had were top of the line.  The colonies actually produce weapons more easily than earth.  So, they were all exposed to the most sophisticate ammunition available.

"These weapons are useless," Wufei grumbled.  "Those rocket launches are so old they belong in a museum."

Duo who had been quiet the whole time picked up the rocket launcher balancing the heavy weapon on his shoulder.  Heero silently agreed with Wufei, the thing looked so old he wondered if it still worked.

"That's nuts," Wufei told them as he watched Duo exchange the larger launcher for a smaller one.  "If you think we are mad enough to put an exploding missile on our shoulders, you're wrong."

Duo continued to balance the device upon his shoulder.  He pulled out its old and quirky viewfinder, placing his eye to it as he took aim.  Even if it was the smaller one, the thing had to weight almost forty pounds.

"Nice," Duo added after a second.

"You're not really thinking of using that," Quatre said nervously.

"I think it's American made," Duo told them.  He looked delighted.

Wufei snorted at that and made a rather caustic comment under his breath.  Heero didn't hear him but Quatre's faced pinked in reaction to it and Trowa actually laughed.  Short and brief though it was, it was a rare thing to hear and it startled all of them.  Duo looked at him surprised.

"I didn't know you could do that," Duo said offhandedly.  He then looked down at the weapon he had been holding.  "It's a heavy arm."

Trowa got the hint.  He walked over and picked the one of the missile launchers.  He lifted it a little easier than Duo had and seemed to fiddle less with the viewfinder.  A pleased looked appeared on his face.  It was gone so quickly that if Heero didn't know him he would have thought he imagined it.

"It will do," he told them.  "Where's the ammo?"

"We only have ammo for the grenade launchers and rifles," Ky told them.  "The rifles are used to kill the larger animals for food.  The grenades were used in construction."

"There must be a logical reason why you would show us weapons without ammunition," Wufei snapped.

"It can be made," Pol explained.  "We think?"

"The Martian soil needs help to become more fertile and part of the composition we use is a form of nitro.  The nitro compound when mixed with other chemicals can explode even in Mars's atmosphere," Fad explained.  "It just wouldn't burn well since there wasn't enough air to fuel a fire but it will explode."

"We also don't know that right amount to place in the shells," Pol continued sheepishly.

"You don't have ammo but you have shells?"  Quatre asked.

"The crop duster uses these shells," he said with a shrug.

"I can put together just about any device," Duo admitted.  "I'm just not good with mixing chemical compounds."

"I can do the composition," Quatre said.

"Last thing we need to do is blow ourselves up and save that suit the trouble," Wufei said shaking his head.

"It sounds like a fairly simple arrangement.  Duo can re-configured the device and I can do the explosive material," Quatre explained.

Heero took one look at the casings and decided Wufei was right they were too dangerous and unusable.  "I'll redo the casing.  Duo, you can configure the device afterwards."

"So what should I be doing in the interim?"  Duo asked picking up a grenade and tossing it.

"Work with Trowa on getting us some real transportation," Heero said trying to snatch the grenade away.  Duo foiled his attempt by stepping away and picketing it.

"While you guys fool around with composing outdated explosives and fixing ancient unsound transports, I'll try and do something impractical like try and pinpoint where the suit may have fallen," Wufei said sarcastically.  He also tried to stop Duo from juggling two more grenades.

"Impractical," Duo said deftly avoiding Wufei.  "Try improbable."

"Let's get started," Heero said quickly worried that Duo might elaborate more.  He was sure Duo wasn't referring to Wufei's reasoning.

TBC

Comments

Thanks for reading if you're still there with me.  Again, I must apologize for the late posting.  I had been trying to do weekly posting but it seems that recently that has not been possible.  Due to unforeseen circumstances, I am again in search of a beta.  Shinko I really appreciated the help I hope we can coordinate better in the future.  Until then please know that I am looking for someone and thank you ahead of time for the consideration.  To all readers I love knowing your comments and opinions so feel free to send them and as allows my special thanks to Starshifter for her help, time and opinions.  Ani


	32. Shells

C 201 Heero and Wufei are preventors called in for an accident on a sweeper ship captained by Duo.  However it was no accident there's a killer on board and it isn't human.  If you like suspense and gore you'll like this horror story.  (At least I'm hoping to create suspense I believed I managed it.)

**Disclaimer:**  I don't own these characters, I only get my jollies off on torturing them and my readers with horrible gory stories like the one below.  Bandia and a bunch of other rich and talented folk own these characters.  Please don't' sue me.

**Warnings:** Rated R just to be on the safe side.  Contains yaoi, gore and minor amounts of smut.

**Secondary warning:** Personally, I don't think that my stories are scary.  However, I have received feedback from a small amount of reviewers claiming that they were.  "Don't change your style of writing, it's yours.  There are people out there who will appreciate it." I thank that person.  I decided to take their words to heart and I have not toned down or changed how I write.  However, I am giving fair warning.

**Jaaku na Gundam**

**(English Translation: the Evil Gundam)**

**Chapter 31**

**Shells**

The plan was an easy one only executing it was a different story all together.  At the house Quatre was squirreled away in the infirmary, working on mixing the compounds while Wufei stayed in the office mapping out a route while trying pin point where the suit might have fallen.  Both their jobs were difficult since they had to avoid looking too active in front of the others.  Fad helped Wufei and Quatre by keeping Nile and the rest busy.

The barn was across the fields so Trowa and Duo had it easiest since they were able to work on the ground transportation undisturbed.  Heero knew it was no accident that Ky had decided to help them.  Ky stayed exclusively with the Duo much to Heero's annoyance.  He claimed he would keep an eye out so there would be no interruptions.  The man's clinginess was disgusting in Heero's opinion.  The other pilots found his unusual attachment to their friend amusing.  Duo of course didn't seem notice or care.  He was his happy go lucky self as usual

Ky did manage produce several all terrain vehicles, two were Hummers and one was shaped like a tank.  All were in poor condition but far more modern than the ship Nile came to pick them up in.  Duo and Trowa cannibalized the Tank making two rather decent Hummers from the parts.

That left Heero to work on the castings, he and Pol had to work in the hangar.  The hangar was the only place, where he could use a blowtorch in privacy.  The instrument was loud so Pol actually had to stay by the door as a look out.  Several times he had to stop Heero, switch places with him, and twice he got verbally grilled when the noise caused the other members of the group to seek out what was happening in the hangar.  Pol made up some lie about appreciating art and making something but the group's curiosity was not so easily put off.  Pol had stopped in for appearances and told them the group was whispering about 'finding out.'

For the rest of the day the trio helped them, showing them what resources they had available as they kept the others from knowing what the team was about.  By late afternoon, they had to slip back inside for an early dinner.  Heero was more than irritated by this time.  Their breaking for dinner meant that they would only have about three hours before the trio left for their shift.  If Heero didn't finished it would be impossible to continue work without them.

As night crept upon him, Heero managed to finish the castings and he found himself looking forward to some quiet time with Duo.  Quatre had been in earlier and they had filled a dozen large shells.

Heero sealed off the last of the shells and carried them over to the barn.  He knew Duo would want to fit them tonight while they were trapped in their dorm.  They were set, to head out at sunrise, so it had to be done.  He thought that between the two of them they should be able to sneak the shells into the house easily.

The barn was empty.  Annoyed, Heero was about to leave the shells there but then on impulse he grabbed them up and two of the launchers and headed towards the church.  He figured everyone was at the house so it would be easier to sneak out and head to the church like they had the night before.  The church was closer to the house.  He also hoped that he still might get some time alone with Duo.

The guns and the launchers were heavy and awkward so Heero had to take his time getting there.  It was late and the sky had grown dark.  The Martian sunset was not the brilliant orange glow like on earth instead the sky was an array of fading blues, each ring of color blurring into the blue-black that the sky would become and already it was peppered with millions of stars.

The church was empty and already the pews further in there hidden in darkness.  Heero placed the ammo and launchers by the door and moved towards the last pew.  He sat down and rested a bit.  The pew was hard and uncomfortable yet he had been on his feet or squatting for most of the day so it was a relief nonetheless.

As time past and the light faded, Heero was reluctant to leave.  He felt himself starting to doze when he heard some one approaching.  He turned and saw Duo's silhouette in the great door.  He was not alone.  Maybe it was the fact that he was tired why he lingered however it had not been his intention to spy on his friend. 

Ky.  He was not surprised to see that Ky was with him.  Heero was about to say something when he realized that they were both standing rather close.  They couldn't see him but he could see them easily.

"I'm starving," Ky said playfully as he brushed up against Duo eagerly.

 "You don't have the time," Duo said to him.  "Isn't the day crew running late?  They could come at any second."

"It's been a long time, I could come at any second," Ky told him.

The tableau in front of him held him frozen.  Heero watched Duo press the other guy up against the door.  His hands dropping to his waist has he pulled the guy forward.  He must have made a sound for suddenly the two of them pulled apart and Duo turned to stare into the darkness.  At first, they didn't make him out but as their eyes adjusted to the dark he saw that they both recognized him.  Duo just stood there however Ky was smiling at him confidently.  He looked smug.

Heero couldn't focus on him for long.  He felt such violence towards the man that he was worried him might actually do something stupid.  He met Duo's eyes and saw embarrassment with maybe a hint of uncertainty.  He real feelings must have shown on his face because he saw Duo's look change.

"Heero—I"

He wasn't sure what Duo was going to say.  He left before he could finish.  Anger, frustration and hurt surrounded him like a cloud.  He had never been good with expressing himself and he had always thought Duo read him the best.  Maybe he was wrong.  Duo didn't understand him at all, he couldn't not if he could actually…actually be with that guy.

"Heero," Duo shouted.  "Wait."

He didn't want to hear what he had to say.  He just kept walking.  Heero wouldn't run but he walked as fast as he could.  The pain in his chest was incredible.  It hurt to breath.  He didn't know where to go and was surprised to see the house suddenly appear in front of him.

He walked into the hall but he didn't ascend the stairs.  He didn't want to be around others.  Heero ducked in to kitchen appreciating its warmth and darkness.  No one was up at this hour so it was quite empty.  He decided to grab something to drink and ended up pressing his hot face to the fridge as the rest of his limbs trembled with emotion.

Suddenly his stomach tensed and a hand grabbed his arm and roughly spun him around.  It was Duo.  He shrugged his grip off and got pushed back into the fridge.  He could have pushed past him but Heero's legs were so unsteady he didn't want to chance it.  Besides, he really didn't want to fight.

"What do you want," Heero snapped folding his arms over his chest defiantly.

It was nothing more then a brave front he was putting on but somehow it must have worked because suddenly Duo looked taken aback.  He now became quiet and what ever he was going to say died unspoken.

"What you saw—it's not what you think," Duo panted.  He had to have set a fast pace to catch up with Heero so quickly.  He was shaking his leg a little.

"It doesn't matter—" he started to say but Duo cut him off.

"It does," Duo told him firmly.

Duo eyes narrowed on him and he seemed to be searching his face for something.  Heero couldn't tell what and people staring at him always made him uncomfortable.  Still he stood there and bore it.

"It does," Duo repeated, this time with conviction.

TBC


	33. Disappointed

C 201 Heero and Wufei are preventors called in for an accident on a sweeper ship captained by Duo.  However it was no accident there's a killer on board and it isn't human.  If you like suspense and gore you'll like this horror story.  (At least I'm hoping to create suspense I believed I managed it.)

**Disclaimer:**  I don't own these characters, I only get my jollies off on torturing them and my readers with horrible gory stories like the one below.  Bandia and a bunch of other rich and talented folk own these characters.  Please don't' sue me.

**Warnings:** Rated R just to be on the safe side.  Contains yaoi, gore and minor amounts of smut.

**Secondary warning:** Personally, I don't think that my stories are scary.  However, I have received feedback from a small amount of reviewers claiming that they were.  "Don't change your style of writing, it's yours.  There are people out there who will appreciate it." I thank that person.  I decided to take their words to heart and I have not toned down or changed how I write.  However, I am giving fair warning.

**Jaaku na Gundam**

**(English Translation: the Evil Gundam)**

Chapter 32 Disappointed 

Heero dropped his arms, tried to push past, and was again shoved into the fridge.  Duo grabbed his shoulders hard—staring into his face.  The starlight streaming from the kitchen's large windows barely give off enough light to see anything very clearly but it was enough.

"It does and I'm only going to say this only once to you," Duo said heatedly.  He sounded more confident.  "I am not and never was I involved with anyone."

For a moment they both stood there quietly.  Only their breaths disturbed the stillness of the kitchen.

"Heidi?"

"Ever," Duo stressed.  "She is like a sister to me, Heero."

"You were mad at me for what happened," Heero shot back in disbelief.

"Of course—I mean, I wasn't actually angry with either of you…just," Duo said pausing as he tried to explain.  "I was disappointed.  Like I said, she's like a sister to me Heero—if I thought for a moment she truly—you both truly cared for each other I would have been happy."

"Would have been happy?  So you were disappointed because I was with her or she was with me?"  Heero asked.

Duo didn't answer.  Instead, he moved closer bringing their bodies flushed against each other.  Heero's stomach tensed again a little more than before.  Heero could feel the heat radiating from him, dispelling the chill of the night's naturally cool climate.

"Heidi never said a word but I knew how unhappy she was.  She was very disappointed to find out Trowa could never return her feelings.  So, truthfully you weren't the first of my friends she fell for.

Unhappy?  Fell for?  Heero opened his mouth in surprised.  He felt the whispered of Duo's breath across his cheeks seconds before the teasing sweep of his lips brushed against his own.  For a second he couldn't breath, just being against him was that intense.

"Neither of you said a word," Duo continued.

All this time, Heero had thought Heidi had wanted to seduce Duo.  It had never occurred to him that she was interested in him.  It had never occurred to him that his sleeping with Heidi had given Duo the impression that he was straight.  It should have.  Now Duo's hot and cold attitude made more sense.  Heidi's hurt feelings and anger were natural, understandable even.

"I didn't know what to say," Heero finally managed to say.

"There is more than one way to speak."

Heero got a surprise when Duo suddenly captured his lips his tongue delving into his mouth forcefully teasing and tasting him.  This was no tentative kiss.  It was demanding and intense.  Heero stood there trapped between the fridge and Duo's body.

He was throbbing with desire.  His stomach tensed in the strange way only Duo, death caused and Duo's scent and feel was overwhelming in the dark of the kitchen.  Then just and just as quickly Duo stopped the assault upon his mouth.

"Tell me," Duo said.

He couldn't think much less speak.  Duo didn't wait for him to answer.  Instead, he kissed him again hard like the first time.  Heero was so intent on their kiss that he was startled when Duo's hands slipped from his shoulders to caress his chest like he did in the church.

Heero could feel his heart beating.  It was so hard he could hear it ringing in his ears.  It was hard to breath and he felt hot all over.  A heavy weight had pooled between his legs and it throb almost painfully.

Duo fingertips ghosted down the soft cotton material brushing and tracing his ribs before dipping down to the top of his pants.  He felt him pulled away his hips as fingers moved across his waistband, his mouth was still devouring his own.

For a second Heero saw himself as Ky and he became unsure.  He had wanted this for so long that it would kill him if Duo was not sincere.  Also, he didn't want just sex.  He wanted a relationship.

He pushed against Duo.  He instantly felt Duo stiffen and pull away.  He regretted the loss immediately.  However, Duo wasn't done with him just yet.  He stood there watching him in the dark of the kitchen and Heero felt that heavy weight between his legs increase.

"I don't," he stated to say but Duo cut him off.

"You do," Duo breathed his hand reaching out to capture the hardness between his legs.

His breath caught in his throat.  Duo teased him like that for a while then he felt Duo grabbed the edges of his shirt.  He tugged it free of his pants.  The cool air hit his stomach.  It tingled as it passed over his overheated skin.

His whole body had tensed so much that it was nearly painful.  He could barely breath.  He lifted his arms, wrapping them around Duo to pull him close.  He moaned into Duo's mouth.

Duo continued to kissed him roughly.  He couldn't see could only feel.  He felt Duo's hands.  Heero wanted to scream.

The cool air hardened his nipples even more after Duo quickly dipped down to lick them.  He kept one hand under his shirt caressing his skin while his other hand stole lower teasing him.  His mouth devoured him.  He made an incoherent sound as he shoved his hips against Duo's hand impatiently.  Duo paid no attention to his demands and slowly stroked him through the material of his pants.

It was maddening, trapped between the fridge and Duo, imprisoned while Duo took control of him.  His body kept tensing and the throb between his legs increased with it.  The pleasure was so intense.  It was so similar.  So similar to that warning, that unique tremor, which only he got.  It felt like…again his stomach tensed, this time it was so hard that it really hurt.  The pleasure was spiked with pain.  It felt like.  It felt like… He whimpered against Duo's mouth.  He was going to come.

Then he realized it was more than just the feelings that Duo was giving him, Heero realized this as his whole body stiffened.  His body shuddered almost like it was releasing its burden.  Heero pulled his mouth away and shoved at Duo.

"Duo!  Stop!"

Duo flew into the table with a look of confusion and hurt.  That quickly faded as a boom echoed in the distance.  The whole house shook and the whistle of the explosion drowned out his cry.  Something bad had happened.

As his mind, cleared Heero could hear shouts echoing around him.  The others from upstairs were alerted to the explosion.  He could hear the sounds of feet pounding on the stairs.  He could feel Duo straightening his clothes.  He was talking to him, his whispers sounded urgent.  He was still a little foggy.

"Damn it," he heard Duo curse.

TBC

Comments

Thanks for reading if you're still there with me.  Again, I must apologize for this extremely tardy posting.  I have been off the wagon for a while.  The wagon being my fixation with anything internet related.  It seems that the well had run dry.  However, like a good junkie I'm back.  To all readers, I love knowing your comments and opinions so feel free to send them and as always my special thanks to Starshifter who also had been neglected.  --  Luv Ani


	34. The Explosion

AC 201 Heero and Wufei are preventors called in for an accident on a sweeper ship captained by Duo. However it was no accident there's a killer on board and it isn't human. If you like suspense and gore you'll like this horror story. (At least I'm hoping to create suspense I believed I managed it.)

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, I only get my jollies off on torturing them and my readers with horrible gory stories like the one below. Bandia and a bunch of other rich and talented folk own these characters. Please don't' sue me.

Warnings: Rated R just to be on the safe side. Contains yaoi, gore and minor amounts of smut.

Secondary warning: Personally, I don't think that my stories are scary. However, I have received feedback from a small amount of reviewers claiming that they were. "Don't change your style of writing, it's yours. There are people out there who will appreciate it." I thank that person. I decided to take their words to heart and I have not toned down or changed how I write. However, I am giving fair warning.

.

.

****

Jaaku na Gundam

(English Translation: the Evil Gundam)

.

.

****

Chapter 33

.

.

****

The Explosion

.

.

Heero walked out of the kitchen and stopped short. He was now staring down the barrel of a rifle. Behind the weapon, was Jules Tope and Heero frowned as he took in the man's nervous stance. The guy looked like he was going to shoot, if he so much as sneezed. He even had his finger on the trigger, a sure sign that he was terrified. Heero held his hands up and out at his side. Duo crashed into his back before he realized that Heero had stopped and why. Heero could tell by his sharp intake of breath that he saw they were not the only ones being held.

Wufei, Quatre and Trowa were all in the foyer. They too had been arrested. Their captors had them kneeling with their hands placed on their heads. Heero's first thought was that they had been betrayed. He sought out the trio and found Pol and Fad standing a little away from the others. They weren't at gunpoint, however they were not free either.

"What the hell is going on?" Duo asked.

"That's what we would like to know," Nile answered. The sneer in his gravelly old voice was evident. "What were you guys doing with those three probates? What were you doing in the barn and the hangar?"

"We weren't doing anything…illegal," Duo told him. "Why are we under arrest?"

"And why are we at gun point?" Wufei added.

"Why?" He growled incredulously. "Why are you all up and about, walking around as if nothing happened?"

The bottom line was they were afraid of them. Heero knew it. They hadn't done anything wrong but they were different. This group had known it the minute they realized they were moving around unhurt and it frightened them.

"They were building vehicles," Corbin Tope said bringing in Ky at gun point. "I found the two Hummers fitted for outside travel."

"To where, I wonder," asked one of the other men.

He didn't sound like he was really curious or cared. Heero could tell, they had all already formed an opinion about what was going on. He felt his exasperation reach its limit, he wasn't the only one.

"Look why don't we straighten this out later, there was an explosion," Duo said impatiently.

"Alright but first tell us how many troops you sent, Mister Space Rep?" Nile sneered.

Heero heard Duo moan in frustration. He silently echoed his sentiment. He saw Quatre give them a pained look.

"I never meant to hide my identity to you, any of you. But you are under a misconception, I have not sent any troops," he told them glancing at Duo. "I was only giving my support to a friend and colleague."

They all turned to stare at Duo. Heero glanced behind him and saw that Duo was staring them down with his hands on his hips. He was furious.

"We were fixing the hummers because, we needed transports to confirm if any of my cargo survived the crash. There was some rather dangerous machinery on board."

"Dangerous machinery, like maybe a mobile suit?" said Lorine Tope.

Another Tope, Heero moaned silently. They all turned to see the tall woman enter. She and Mabel said were the only females living in the dome. It looked like she was coming from the upstairs dorms that were assigned to them. She too was armed. Heero had a sinking suspicion that the trio had not betrayed them.

"What have you done with my men?" Duo asked stepping past Heero and walking boldly up to the woman.

"Duo," Heero warned.

Corbin had jumped between Duo and his mother. He pointed his rifle right at Duo but Duo ignored him. Heero was sure Duo wouldn't have hurt the woman but this group was already afraid of them. It wouldn't take much for someone to loose their nerve.

"I haven't done anything to them," she said quickly.

"So, you had a mobile suit on board," Corbin charged. It wasn't a question. "Aren't they illegal?"

"This plant may be out of the way but we still get news and current events," Nile said to them. "We still know who the space rep is and the rumors about his Barton lover."

"They had nothing to do with it," Duo snapped.

"We also know about a certain sweeper captain with a questionable history."

"It wasn't mine," Duo protested. He was nearly yelling. "It was what we were salvaging."

"Him just finding it might have been controversial. So no one was suppose to know," Quatre said to no one specifically. "It might have caused people to jump to the wrong conclusions."

"As all of you are doing," Wufei chimed in.

"Then a lot of good men and women, people of space. People, who depend on honest jobs that sweeper captains like Duo provide, could be out of work." Quatre continued ignoring Wufei's outburst. "So, we didn't want anyone to know."

"That's what they told us," said Pol.

"And the explosion?" asked one of the men.

"That's not our doing," Quatre answered honestly. "We were heading out to make sure there wasn't evidence of a suit in the wreckage."

"And what did they promise you," Nile asked looking at the trio.

"Jobs," Fad answered quickly.

"A ticket out of this damned bubble," Pol added.

"I was just looking to get laid," Ky said with a shrug.

"Then the explosion just now wasn't your doing," Lorine said. The sound of worry was starting to creep into her voice.

"We were heading out," Quatre repeated.

The group looked at each other. Now they were worried. They were still unsure but their story seemed plausible enough. The fact that they had fitted vehicles to travel outside added to that. Heero could see them trying to work out a plan.

"Take us with you," he suggested.

"Heero, Sally and the others are hurt," Quatre said.

"I'll stay with them," Lorine said. "All of you should go. If they are telling the truth then our companions may be in trouble."

"Alright, Corbin, James go get those hummers," Nile told the young man and another man that was standing by Quatre. After they both left, Nile turned to them. "If there is an army, then you'll be the first to go."

.

.

****

TBC


	35. Section 3

AC 201 Heero and Wufei are preventors called in for an accident on a sweeper ship captained by Duo. However it was no accident there's a killer on board and it isn't human. If you like suspense and gore you'll like this horror story. (At least I'm hoping to create suspense I believed I managed it.)

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, I only get my jollies off on torturing them and my readers with horrible gory stories like the one below. Bandia and a bunch of other rich and talented folk own these characters. Please don't' sue me.

****

Warnings: Rated R just to be on the safe side. Contains yaoi, gore and minor amounts of smut.

****

Secondary warning: Personally, I don't think that my stories are scary. However, I have received feedback from a small amount of reviewers claiming that they were. "Don't change your style of writing, it's yours. There are people out there who will appreciate it." I thank that person. I decided to take their words to heart and I have not toned down or changed how I write. However, I am giving fair warning.

.

.

****

Jaaku na Gundam

(English Translation: the Evil Gundam)

.

.

****

Chapter 34

.

.

****

Section 3

.

.

The team assembled quickly after that. Heero and the others were placed into one of the hummers—the trio was placed in the other, both of them had armed men as escort. Like the very first day, when they were brought in, the guy named Alex rode in the old truck with him.

A third of the way to the plant, they had to stop and check their entry at the first air lock in the access tunnel. The air locks were a safety measure in case the tunnel ruptured. There were three in total and no way to override them.

Heero and Wufei rode in the back while Quatre, Trowa and Duo road in the center seat. The Topes junior and senior were in the front, with junior at the wheel. A third man kept a rifle trained on them. Heero thought his name was Durst but he wasn't sure. It was an uncomfortably journey but at least this man didn't have his hand on the trigger.

The trio were in a similar position. Heero could see them also seated under guard in the other vehicle. Their driver, the guy named James drove with another armed man up front.

The plant was a large and squat building shaped like a hexagon. Each of its six sections supported its own drill unit. The central operating processor was in the first section. There was a backup unit in the third section. The sections were shaped like a triangle narrowing as one drew nearer the center.

The wider end of the section was able to support all three vehicles easily. The air locks had been activated thought-out the building. That meant all doors would have to be done manually.

Nile's group was already at the control unit when they disembarked. The coms were alive but silent neither Mabel, Mike, Turenen or any of the others answered their calls.

The whole crew was at the unit. All ten of them were trying to determine were the exposion might have come from and although they were all talking at the same time Heero was not having any trouble following each conversation.

"The com is responding in section 5," said Alex.

"Same in section 4," said another man. "No smoke, no nothing."

The monitors in the different sections showed the areas to be empty. It was easy to see there was no army. The accusations from earlier were practically forgotten and now, they were being ignored.

"The backup com unit in section three is not responding," Corbin called out. "I can't get the cam to move."

Heero crowded around with everyone else except Duo. Duo instead went to glance down the drill well. It seemed to be running smoothly. In fact, they all did even the one shown on the cam in section three

"Looks can be deceiving," Nile told them. "We have no know idea what the rest of that section looks like. The whole floor could be tore up."

"What does that mean?" Quatre asked.

"The explosion might have come from underground," Trowa explained. "Maybe one the drill units hit a pocket of trapped gas. It would explain the lack of smoke."

Trowa's softly spoken explanation brought the crew's attention to the fact that they had dragged the space rep there at gunpoint.. Nile and the others spoke big but Heero already noticed that they were very nervous about how they had treated Quatre. Now, many of them couldn't meet their eyes and some actually apologized as they turned to address Quatre's question.

If Nile was embarrassed the old man hid it well. He was however becoming more and more concerned about their other members. Heero could see him glancing around every few seconds. Mabel and the two other men from the day before were on shift, he had seemed pretty close to them.

"Sorry about the misunderstanding," said James the driver of the other Hummer. "I hope you don't hold it against us, Mr. Winner."

"Not at all," Quatre said easily. "Maybe it's a good thing since now that we are here, we might be of some help."

"Quatre," Trowa warned. "You can't be so reckless."

"We are responsible for your well being," Wufei added with a sniff.

Quatre opened his mouth to complain but a pointed look from Heero stopped him. He glanced at the men around him and saw he was going to get no support from them. They were embarrassed enough as it was.

"He should stay, We'll will lose too many people if we send an escort back," Duo said thoughtfully from the side.

"Alright," Trowa told them. "Quatre's medical knowledge does surpass my own."

"And we are short handed," another man added.

"We will be even more short handed when those three leave," Nile interjected. A jerk of his head indicated, he meant the trio. "Isn't that what you promised them?"

Everyone tensed at the old man's daring but Quatre just smiled one his sweet innocent smiles, however the brightness of it didn't reach his eyes. The hardness in them was quite threatening. Nile swallowed and nodded his head. It wasn't an apology—it was more like he knew better than to continued to challenge Quatre.

"I made a promise," Quatre said quietly.

.

.

They all headed for section three—only stopping in section two so they could suit up and check the com. The access to the third section was difficult. The safety lock wouldn't open since there was low oxygen levels in the area. After over riding the door's main locks, the group stood by while the team manually forced the door to open.

At section three's entrance Heero felt that tinge. He wished that they had somehow managed to get their arms into the Hummers. He felt naked and vulnerable and the plant didn't help. It was odd seeing so many huge machines and no one to run them. Plants shouldn't be empty like that. There should always be people around. However, the emptiness wasn't the worst thing about the plant. The most unnerving thing was the hum of the drills, the rumbled of the ground ice as it is being processed and the hiss of the air being channeled through the pipes. The placed sounded like it was alive.

Heero turned and watched the huge panel like door to the section slide open. The thick metal panel slid back slowly showing the quadrant beyond as empty. There was nothing there, no damage or people. There was just more machines grinding and wheezing along.

Heero had imaged that they would come upon some horrid and grisly scene. The bodies of the six missing people strewn about like broken dolls. Their limps still twitching as the life left them. The room looked perfect, except for one thing. The outside wall was broken.

There was a hole right in the center of the outer wall. It was not a big one. It was not large enough for a mobile suit. It was just a crack actually. That even one of the hummers would have had a hard time driving through it.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Comments

Thanks for reading I hope you're enjoying the story. I love knowing your comments and opinions so feel free to send them and as always my special thanks to Starshifter. I'm having a hard time getting back to some people who wrote me. My apologizes, I will try and response soon. -- Luv Ani


	36. Taken

AC 201 Heero and Wufei are preventors called in for an accident on a sweeper ship captained by Duo. However it was no accident there's a killer on board and it isn't human. If you like suspense and gore you'll like this horror story. (At least I'm hoping to create suspense I believed I managed it.)

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, I only get my jollies off on torturing them and my readers with horrible gory stories like the one below. Bandia and a bunch of other rich and talented folk own these characters. Please don't' sue me.

Warnings: Rated R just to be on the safe side. Contains yaoi, gore and minor amounts of smut.

Secondary warning: Personally, I don't think that my stories are scary. However, I have received feedback from a small amount of reviewers claiming that they were. "Don't change your style of writing, it's yours. There are people out there who will appreciate it." I thank that person. I decided to take their words to heart and I have not toned down or changed how I write. However, I am giving fair warning.

Jaaku na Gundam

(English Translation: the Evil Gundam)

Chapter 35

Burnt

He should have felt relief but he didn't. He stood there staring at that crack feeling his body start to tense. He envisioned a hand tearing through that thick outer wall like tin foil and snatching out the plant workers one by one. A shiny metallic hand that would end in claws and stink of old blood.

Heero shook off the macabre thought. That suit could not be the cause of everything; there could be another reason for it. He glanced at Duo and saw that he was frowning.

Nile walked up the wall and felt along the crack's jagged edge, after a while, another man joined him cursing. They had to patch it up and seal off the out side air. They didn't want to force the door again to the next section. That meant they were all trapped until they air levels rose. Heero and the other pilots stood away from the group starting to feel useless.

"Duo, do you know how to fix something like this?" Ky asked as he walked over to the section's com unit.

He turned to see Duo just shrug then walk over to the control panel Ky had been examining. Duo wouldn't meet his eyes and there was a tension between them. Heero wanted to explain but he just didn't think this was the best time. Besides, the words wouldn't come and he was a coward. Instead he decided it would be best to try and stay focused on their current situation. He joined the others around Ky and Duo.

"No, Heero I think," Duo announced after a moment. "He's better with control systems."

"I doubt that," Ky joked.

Heero gave him a scathing look, which he naturally ignored. He turned to examine the unit. It was easy to see why the cam wasn't working. The unit wasn't damaged.

"It's missing some parts," he told them.

"It's line up with the damaged wall," Quatre said turning to stare back at the wall. "Could this unit be the cause?"

Quatre asked a good question but Heero was doubtful. He glanced back and saw that the impact did seem to line up with the breech in the wall. It was a good sign. The suit could not be the cause of everything; Heero silently repeated to himself.

"There are no burn marks," Wufei countered. "It wasn't the com."

"Well, what could it have been?" Ky asked.

"A meteor?" Quatre asked.

No, Heero thought to himself. We all know what it could be and we are just kidding ourselves. Only the impact on the wall was wrong and the debris field by the hole was both inside and out. What could have made that? Not the thing they had been fighting. Heero stared at the com unit feeling a wave of apprehension. This was the key but still he had no answers.

"It's odd." Duo said then smiled uneasily. "Where are the pieces? I guess, I must be getting paranoid but shouldn't there be parts lying around."

Duo was right. It was odd. The parts seemed to have been taken. He looked at the unit again. Now, he knew what it was that had been troubling him. The com wasn't ripped apart, it hadn't exploded, the lower panels and parts of the circuit board were missing gone taken.

It was a mystery and the pieces didn't fit at least not yet. Only Heero didn't want to put the pieces together because deep down he knew that picture wasn't going to be pleasant.

"Maybe they took it with them?" Quatre mumbled thoughtfully.

Not they, Heero thought but he didn't want to think that way. He turned and watched the group working on the wall. They were clueless and innocent. He looked at his fellow pilots and knew they had their own suspicions. The need to discuss their real feelings showed in their haunted stares.

Heero looked at the men feeling guilty. They were spraying an adhesive to the edges along the wall and then spraying a foam into the crack. Within each unit there was tanks that held the emergency foam. Three members sprayed the crack with the foam creating a barrier. Well actually it was two members and Nile supervising. Heero watched the white fluffy stuff slowly pile up.

"It doesn't take long to harden and when it does it will make an air tight seal," Pol told him. "Once it is in place, the oxygen levels will rise pretty quickly."

Waiting was difficult, Heero thought. All of them including the plant members were forced to wait until the cracked outer wall was fixed and they were all anxious to leave each for their own reasons.

"Exactly how long will it take the oxygen levels to rise?" Wufei asked peevishly.

"Not long really," Pol answered. "At most about half an hour."

Some how that seemed like a long time. Heero knew they could forcefully override the door to the next section, however the low levels of oxygen meant that if their companions were in the next compartment they would be exposed to the Martian atmosphere.

It felt like months when actually it took thirty five minutes. The complex's system was sensitive to the low levels of oxygen and quickly redirected breathable air into the section once the breach was secured.

Their approached to section 4 was completely different than the mad rush to section 3. The group figured their companions were probably trapped somewhere in the next three sections.

The doors opened with out any coaxing and Heero watched feeling a slow build up of tension. Again, the area was empty. No one was there and there wasn't any sign of damage. The com was intact and running smoothly. The group looked around at a loss.

Like in section 2, they didn't linger. The group checked the com, drill and wall then continued to section 5. This time as the door slid open Heero tensed so much he felt nauseous. It took him a couple of seconds to realize it wasn't just the tension that caused it. There was a faint smell in the air. He took a deep breath and frowned. There was a sweetness to it, a cloying sweetness that clung in his nose. It was rather unpleasant and seemed to linger in the back of his throat.

"Do you smell that?" he asked the group.

The group instantly started sniffing the air. They had all opened up their suit's mask. The air reading in the section had read normal. The group shook their heads. The Topes, both junior and senior glanced at him. Their look was more curious than annoyed.

"No," young Tope said. "What are you smelling?"

At first, Heero was at a lost for words. It was hard to describe. It reminded him of the bacon he had earlier and the smell of burning plastic. A smell that was both sweet and astringent at the same time.

He just shook his head. He didn't want to think about it since it also smelt like burnt flesh.

TBC

Comments

After an unexpected hiatus from my writing due to personal matters I am back. I hope to finish the story and I apologize to the readers who were disappointed due to my untimely neglect. Thanks for reading if you're still there with me and wish me luck, I hope you enjoy the horror.

Luv Ani


	37. Empty

AC 201 Heero and Wufei are preventors called in for an accident on a sweeper ship captained by Duo. However it was no accident there's a killer on board and it isn't human. If you like suspense and gore you'll like this horror story. (At least I'm hoping to create suspense I believed I managed it.)

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, I only get my jollies off on torturing them and my readers with horrible gory stories like the one below. Bandia and a bunch of other rich and talented folk own these characters. Please don't' sue me.

Warnings: Rated R just to be on the safe side. Contains yaoi, gore and minor amounts of smut.

Secondary warning: Personally, I don't think that my stories are scary. However, I have received feedback from a small amount of reviewers claiming that they were. "Don't change your style of writing, it's yours. There are people out there who will appreciate it." I thank that person. I decided to take their words to heart and I have not toned down or changed how I write. However, I am giving fair warning.

Jaaku na Gundam

(English Translation: the Evil Gundam)

Chapter 36

Empty

Heero's comment seemed to alarm the group. Quatre gave him a frown but said nothing. The next section was also empty and this seemed to relax everyone so they all didn't get out of their vehicles. Instead only Nile and his group checked the area.

"Just one more to go," Nile said as he got back in his truck.

They were all eager to move on. At the door to section 6 Heero's inherent, alarm rose up strong. He tried to ignore it and had to take a deep breath as the door slipped open.

The burnt smell was stronger and this time it seemed the section wasn't empty. For a second the group stared at the truck that was sitting in the middle of the room. But even from there, Heero could see it was empty. Slowly they all drove up to it. Heero had to force himself to look around and not be mesmerized by the truck that was just sitting there.

The group surrounded the lone truck that was parked in the middle of the section. Like the com in section 3 parts of it were missing. Also like the com in section 3 the parts were no where to be found. The group stared at the truck at a loss.

"Why strip the truck?" Quatre asked.

"Why is it empty?" Duo mumbled.

Neither of them were waiting for an answer. They were just echoing the thoughts on everybody's mind. Heero looked at the truck again. The engine and the top of the cab were missing.

"They must have walked," Tope senior added.

"It's not empty and they didn't all walk," Trowa said quietly.

Heero glanced back into the truck and saw now what he hadn't noticed before. There in the back seat was one bloody shoe. He then noticed that the back seat was a bit shinier than the front. Blood.

"Whose shoe?" Wufei asked.

"Mical's." Nile said stiffly.

He had been one of the guys they had met when they first came. He had been sitting in the back so that meant there must have been a driver.

"Whose area?" Quatre asked.

"Ken's."

Ken was a small mousy man in his mid thirties. Heero remembered him since he was part Japanese. Heero glanced at Nile and noticed that the man looked even older. He might have been a jerk but he cared about his companions.

"If they were able to walk out of here then they can't be that hurt," Quatre told him suddenly feeling a bit of compassion for the old man.

"We should leave a skeleton crew of three here," Nile said looking a little better after his words.

Before they could decide who would stay their coms came alive with an ear-piercing scream. The group doubled over each man clutching his ears. The scream seemed to go on forever as it tore through all of them.

It was a feminine voice, Heero thought as he clutched his ears protectively. His mind racing with who it could be. In the fading echo he heard.

"Heero help us."

He knew that voice. It was Sally. He wasn't the only one who heard it. He looked up and saw Wufei's startled expression. For a second Wufei glanced at him. Fear for his lover and one time partner was written across his face and something else. Suspicion. Anger. The look tore into Heero.

They all raced back to their vehicles and headed for the access tube, the thought of leaving a skeleton crew forgotten. Heero felt empty inside. Duo wouldn't even look at him and he ignored that weighted stare he had gotten from Trowa. Only Quatre seemed oblivious to the fact that Sally had called out for him.

Heero wasn't fooled Quatre was just as aware of it as the others. Heero tried hard to bury the pain of betrayal he felt. He needed to focus on the problem at hand but it was hard. They didn't trust him.

The journey back to the dome was uneventful. The air locks were all in place and the tube was empty. The only noticeable difference was that faint burnt smell. Heero was sure now that others had noticed it. He saw them sniffing the air and saw their noses wrinkle in disgust at it.

Their hummer had taken the lead leaving both James and Nile behind. The road to the house was wide but it was dark and it made going slower than they wanted. Heero stared through their front windshield. The road stretched out in front of them wide and empty. The view of the dome and the tube had revealed nothing to them. The dark Martian landscape hid even the tell tale signs of smoke.

They weren't long on the road when they saw her. It was sudden. One minute the road was empty the next there was a body lying there.

Tope senior hit the brakes hard and swerved, the screech of the tires were loud. . Heero felt his body jerk forward before sliding to the side. He felt Wufei crash into him. Before the vehicle had stopped Quatre had already slipped out.

Heero recognized her as he looked out the window. It was Mabel. They had nearly run over her in their haste to reach the house. Heero felt the cool kiss of the wind and realized that Trowa had also sprang from the vehicle before it had come to a stop. By the time Heero had untangled himself from Wufei Duo had already joined them. Trowa was waving the other trucks down to avoid the accident they nearly had.

"Her pulse is very weak," Quatre told them.

He walked over and saw Quatre shaking his head as he continued to examine her. By the angle of her legs Heero could tell that her back was broken. That wasn't the only thing, both legs and one arm were also in nearly impossible angles. She had been crushed. It was be a miracle she was even alive.

"Mable!" Nile rushed past him in a stiff legged gait.

The anguish in his voice was hard to hear. The rest of the team crowded around their comrade. Duo moved away and Heero saw that he and Wufei were searching the sides of the road. They were looking for others.

"Are you hurt?" Duo shouted into the darkness.

"They might be too wounded to respond," Trowa told him.

His voice floated from somewhere a little further up the road. It took a second for Heero to realize he also was looking for others. They doubted that she was just left there as the others continued on. Heero glanced around the big dark empty road was felt sure she was the only one around them.

They were able to ascertain rather quickly that the others were not there. Where they were and their status was something Heero didn't want to think about. The need to get back to the house was getting stronger. Heero looked around the big dark empty road feeling a sense of urgency.

TBC


	38. Run Away

AC 201 Heero and Wufei are preventors called in for an accident on a sweeper ship captained by Duo. However it was no accident there's a killer on board and it isn't human. If you like suspense and gore you'll like this horror story. (At least I'm hoping to create suspense I believed I managed it.)

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, I only get my jollies off on torturing them and my readers with horrible gory stories like the one below. Bandia and a bunch of other rich and talented folk own these characters. Please don't' sue me.

Warnings: Rated R just to be on the safe side. Contains yaoi, gore and minor amounts of smut.

Secondary warning: Personally, I don't think that my stories are scary. However, I have received feedback from a small amount of reviewers claiming that they were. "Don't change your style of writing, it's yours. There are people out there who will appreciate it." I thank that person. I decided to take their words to heart and I have not toned down or changed how I write. However, I am giving fair warning.

Jaaku na Gundam

(English Translation: the Evil Gundam)

Chapter 37

Run Away

Heero had almost forgotten where he was for a moment—so focused on examining the feelings of dismay he was feeling. As the group had been searching along the road that feeling of unease he had been getting was getting stronger and stronger. It was making it hard to concentrate.

"Do you think we'll find them?"

"No."

It came out sharper than he intended. As usually, Duo had managed to sneak past his defenses and the temporary lose of control put him on edge. On a battlefield he knew to trust his instincts, this situation eluded him.

"I don't think so either," Duo whispered somberly.

It was a very un-Duo like answer and Heero had to refrain from glancing at the man. His comment just reminded Heero how intuitive Duo was about the whole thing.

"But a thing that size couldn't have gotten in." Duo continued just as quietly. "So now what are we dealing with?"

Heero saw the other pilots stiffen and glance at Duo fearfully. The glow from the cars' headlights showed their tragic faces starkly.

"Let's not worry about that now," Heero told them. "We just have to be alert."

"They're moving her," Quatre said just as quietly. "We're going to be moving even slower now. I hope Sally's ok."

Wufei stared off into the distance darkness. Heero realized how very anxious he was, so he wasn't the only one feeling the sense of urgency. The members from the plant were placing Mabel in the back of Nile's truck. The woman was in bad shape. Just moving her was dangerous, however Heero was sure that wasn't the reason why she had been left in the road. Her other team members would never have left her there.

Now, they would proceed the rest of the way on foot checking the sides of the road for other survivors. The two Hummers would follow behind slowly. The men didn't want to separate. Heero didn't blame them but it was a slow and nerve wreaking pace

"I hope he can hold out," Quatre said.

Heero knew already who he was talking about before he glanced at his partner. Wufei could barely stay still and he was far ahead of the group walking down the road towards the house. Only his pride kept him from sprinting off and leaving them all behind.

Heero moved closer to the front of the procession but Wufei was already a good distance away. His main focus was the house ahead so he didn't notice Heero. Now, it was a dim darker smear they could just make out. As they got closer to the house Heero saw that it was no longer square in shape. Suddenly Wufei sprinted off, Heero increased his pace and realized what had caused his partner to race ahead.

Like the com and the car there were pieces missing from it. That was why the house's silhouette no longer looked square. The other odd thing was there was no debris around the house either. Being a war veteran made such visions common. It was unnerving seeing the wreck house without the debris.

Heero was just about to follow Wufei when a shot rang out. It was quickly followed by another shot that took out one of Nile's headlights. Heero ducked low and glanced behind him. The others were crouched low too. He could see Quatre and Duo quickly moving out of the headlights into the safety of the darkness around the vehicles.

"Stay away!"

It was a woman's voice. Mrs. Tope to be exact. The group was so overjoyed to hear her they started to rush forward. That was when the third and fourth shot was fired. It didn't stop them but they did slow down. Nile ducked low in the truck's front seat and kept driving forward.

"Stay away!" She screamed.

"What's going on?" Someone yelled from behind.

"Why is she shooting," yelled another person.

"Stop shooting!" Nile yelled. "Mabel's hurt."

"Honey, don't shoot it is us," Mr. Tope yelled to his wife.

"Stay away, leave us alone," she screamed.

Again, there were shots fired. Heero heard a metallic pinging sound from the front of the truck. Recklessly junior and senior Tope ran through the darkness towards the house. Heero ducked low and slowly crept forward. He could feel the presence of the others around him. If she had been aiming for them, they didn't stand a chance but the woman seemed to be trying to kill the truck.

"Mom, it's us," young Corbin yelled. "Stop shooting."

"Corbin don't come here," she yelled back. "It's here."

"Mom, you have to stop shooting," he yelled back.

"Don't come here run away," she said. "Run away!"

Finally, she had stopped shooting. Heero could hear her trying to reload the gun in the dark. She had ran out of ammunition. Heero and the others raced towards the house. The truck and hummers were close enough that they could see the house clearly.

The amount of the house that was missing was daunting. It was far more than the parts at the plant. How? Why? He really didn't want to know.

Mrs. Tope was on the first floor in front what was left of the kitchen. The wall that once was the kitchen's outer wall, and outer wall to the office and infirmary were gone. There was a puddle of water still gushing out from where the sink was. The pipes were running and in the dark, it looked like the house was bleeding away from an open wound.

"Don't come here run away," she was repeating. "Run away."

"What happened?" Mr. Tope said. "What caused this?"

Mr. Tope actually shook his wife. Heero slipped into the darkness of the house looking for Wufei and the others. The windows that opened into the dorms were like broken black holes from outside. He was almost sure that Duo's men were not there. He saw Quatre's light head of hair moving along the infirmary looking for his last remaining guard. That too seemed hopeless. Heero could easily see that room was empty.

Heero let his eyes get accustom to the darkness. Where was Wufei? He kept his ears pealed to Mrs. Tope. She had yet to answer her husband. She was still hysterical and she seemed to be the only one left in the house.

"Someone turn off the water," Nile old voice rang out. "And get some lights."

Heero could hear movement now in the house. They were heading downstairs. Their movements rang empty letting him know that no one was hiding there.

"What caused this?"

Heero paused. Nile's old scratchy voice seemed to finally reach her. For a moment Heero could hear her trying to compose herself. Suddenly the whole house was quiet. It was like everything was listening to her—waiting for her answer.

At first, he didn't hear what the answer was. He only heard a low murmur in the darkness, where he was. Then he heard her. It was a shaky whisper yet he heard her clearly.

"I don't know," she choked out. "It was a monster."

TBC


	39. A Monster

AC 201 Heero and Wufei are preventors called in for an accident on a sweeper ship captained by Duo. However it was no accident there's a killer on board and it isn't human. If you like suspense and gore you'll like this horror story. (At least I'm hoping to create suspense I believed I managed it.)

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, I only get my jollies off on torturing them and my readers with horrible gory stories like the one below. Bandia and a bunch of other rich and talented folk own these characters. Please don't' sue me.

****

Warnings: Rated R just to be on the safe side. Contains yaoi, gore and minor amounts of smut.

****

Secondary warning: Personally, I don't think that my stories are scary. However, I have received feedback from a small amount of reviewers claiming that they were. "Don't change your style of writing, it's yours. There are people out there who will appreciate it." I thank that person. I decided to take their words to heart and I have not toned down or changed how I write. However, I am giving fair warning.

****

Jaaku na Gundam

(English Translation: the Evil Gundam)

Chapter 38

A Monster

Her whispered words echoed in the stillness and the stillness deepened. Like a passionate lover's nighttime confession, the darkness listened. Heero breathed slowly fighting fear.

"It was a monster," she whispered again. "It was black so I couldn't see it but I could smell it."

"Maybe it was a new war machine?" Mr. Tope pressed.

"It wasn't a machine," she cried. "It had eyes. I saw them glowing in the darkness—two great big yellow eyes, glowing in the darkness as it walked around the house."

That is when she started to really cry. Her voice seemed muffled and Heero envisioned her face pressed into her husband's chest. The men were probably surrounding her. He glanced up what was left of the stairs. The railing was gone and so was a few steps in some spots. From the dorms above, the bedding had been strewn about. Inside the house, there was debris everywhere from the wreckage. As Heero looked up the damaged stair well he glimpsed Wufei.

Heero made his way up the stairs. The floor above had been swept clean. All the windows were broken and the dark night beyond pressed down on them. Heero looked around and carefully made his way past all the rooms. It was easy to see they were empty.

Heero went to the exercise room. There equipment was everywhere. The door to the sauna and hot tub was broken and room beyond destroyed. There was a hole in the floor and when Heero peered through, he heard the voices of the group in the kitchen below.

The emergency lights blinked on and a few parts of the house were lit. The rooms that were damaged remained dark. It seemed either and wires or their light bulbs were destroyed. Heero could now see the group in the kitchen through the floor. They were surrounding Mrs. Tope.

"My man is missing from the infirmary," Quatre said joining the group in the torn kitchen area.

He had to carefully step over mattresses springs and other bedding parts. Duo was close behind him also stepping over the debris. Quatre left the group and headed towards the stairway.

"Missing from what is left of the infirmary," Duo added as they joined him.

"Where's Trowa?" Heero heard Duo ask Quatre.

"He climbed up the side of the building and joined Wufei," Quatre told him.

"Lorine, I need you to concentrate," Mr. Tope told his wife. "Was there an army?"

Heero heard a noise by the front of the room. It was Wufei and Trowa. They both looked distraught.

"No one's not up here," Wufei said as he carefully made his way towards him.

"The other rooms are empty," Trowa said as he glanced around. "It's like everything had been swept down stairs."

The two joined him and listened to the group below. They could hear Lorine Tope easily. With grim expressions, they listened.

"It wanted the men," she rambled. "'It was after the men. It walked around the house its great big eyes looking. It's eyes. It looked right at me but it just walked on.

"Mom there are no monsters," Corbin said sounding exasperated.

"There was, I saw it," she said starting to cry again. "It was after the men. That woman that was with them—she tried to stop it. She could barely move."

Sally, Heero thought frantically. She had to have left the room but where the hell was she?

"She could barely move. I heard her screaming to the men," Lorine continued. "She tried but it found them…"

Heero didn't hear the rest of what she said. In sudden inspiration, he went back to the stairs he had just climbed, 'everything had been swept down stairs,' Trowa had said.

He looked down that stairs and saw what he had missed before. Peeking from under one of the mattresses was a mass of fine red hair. Heero yanked the mattress away.

"Sally's here," he yelled.

She had managed to crawl about five steps down. Heero learned forward and slowly put two fingers to her throat. He noticed instantly that she was warm to the touch and was quickly relieved to feel a strong pulse.

"She's alive," he told them through a throat that had gone tight.

Heero stared down at Sally. One of her braids had come lose and the other was half undone. She was wearing the soft cotton shirt and pants they had slept in. She looked small at that moment. Seeing her wounded and helpless finally made him realized how much he cared about her. He wasn't in love with Sally but she was one of his true friends. There were few women whom he respected as a soldier and equal. Sally was one of them.

"Can we move her," Wufei asked. "These stairs are in bad shape."

"Yes, I think so," Quatre told him. "But first we should try and see if we can revive her."

Heero looked up and realized that some of the men from the other group had surrounded them. He rose to step back but hesitated when he noticed Sally's eye lids flutter open. She blinked slowly and smiled at him.

"Heero," she said softly.

He smiled thoughtless to the impression he was making to the others. He was too relieved to remember the anger and suspicion Sally's dependency on him had caused. Weakly she reached for him and he gathered her in his arms.

"I'm alright," Sally mumbled. "You have to help him."

Heero looked past her and saw that she wasn't alone. Under the stuffing that had come free from the mattress there was another body. It was Ace. Heero now understood why Sally had said help us. She had succeeded in hiding one of the men even at great risk to herself. Courageously she had thrown herself on top of him hiding him.

She called on him like the time Oz had left her and her men for dead in order to destroy the Gundams and their fighters. It wasn't meant as a compliment or as an insult, Sally was too practical a woman for that. She believed she needed something inhuman to fight something monstrous.

"The infirmary was useless. We weren't be able to put Mabel in there," said James. "We put her in the entertainment center."

"It should be big enough to hold all of them," Quatre said. "Heero pass her to us."

Heero realized he was still holding Sally. Gently he lifted her and passed her to the group below. Quatre and Duo took her first.

"It was Jaaku na," Sally whispered. "It came for the men."

She had spoken very softly so only they could hear her. He saw glance around at the others. They too shared his alarm at her whispered exchange.

Quatre went with the men who gently carried Sally to the entertainment room. He came back a few moments later and checked for Ace's pulse. It was done only as a confirmation. He glanced at Duo sadly.

"I'm sorry Duo," he said softly. "He's dead."

"That's probably why it didn't fight her for him," Wufei growled.

Heero glanced towards the entertainment center and saw that the men gathered there hadn't heard him. He was surprised at Wufei's lack of discretion.

"Wufei," he warned.

"They should know," Wufei told him boldly. "I was never one for hiding things and sneaking around."

Heero stiffened at his tone and choice of words. He looked at the others and saw that they were having a hard time meeting his eyes even Duo. Heero's next breath nearly choked him. He was more than just hurt, he was angry.

TBC


	40. I disagree

C 201 Heero and Wufei are preventors called in for an accident on a sweeper ship captained by Duo. However it was no accident there's a killer on board and it isn't human. If you like suspense and gore you'll like this horror story. (At least I'm hoping to create suspense I believed I managed it.)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own these characters, I only get my jollies off on torturing them and my readers with horrible gory stories like the one below. Bandia and a bunch of other rich and talented folk own these characters. Please don't' sue me.

**Warnings:** Rated R just to be on the safe side. Contains yaoi, gore and minor amounts of smut.

**Secondary warning:** Personally, I don't think that my stories are scary. However, I have received feedback from a small amount of reviewers claiming that they were. "Don't change your style of writing, it's yours. There are people out there who will appreciate it." I thank that person. I decided to take their words to heart and I have not toned down or changed how I write. However, I am giving fair warning.

-

**Jaaku na Gundam**

**(English Translation: the Evil Gundam)**

**-**

**Chapter 39**

**-**

**I disagree**

**-**

"Now is not the time for this," Heero told Wufei

His comment seemed to infuriate Wufei. They stared at each other a weighted stare that was heavy with anger and violence. The others stood by helpless to intercede. Heero could understand why Wufei might not completely trust him but his suspicion also meant he didn't trust Sally either. Sally didn't deserve that.

"Heero's right, now is not the time for this," Trowa said into the strained quiet.

"I disagree, now is always a good time to clear the air," Wufei snapped. "Especially if there is air that needs clearing."

Heero felt a coldness wash over him at Wufei's insinuation. He stepped pass the prone sweeper and made his way down the stairs without further answer. Duo stepped to the side quietly.

"I'm sorry about your loss Duo," he said as he passed him. "I know you liked him."

Heero sensed Duo's glance to Quatre. He could feel the silent communication between the group but he wouldn't acknowledge them. They didn't deserve that. They didn't deserve his acknowledgement.

Heero stepped through what remained of the kitchen. The faint lights from the other rooms that were still intact made the perimeter around the property glow. At that moment, Heero didn't care about Jaaku na, his friends or anything. He fought back the hurt that engulfed him.

He moved away from the kitchen towards the front door. Ironically enough it was still intact. Giant holes gaped on either side of the walls giving the door a false sense of realism. Heero opened it and stepped through enjoying the solid slam it had at least managed to make. The hummers and Nile's much abused truck were parked carelessly in the road. They were just darker shadows against the darkness, since they were all different shades of dark green the dim lights from the house didn't reflex off the paint.

From the corner of his eye, Heero saw a shadow alight from the window above. He knew who is was instantly and for a moment, he was tempted to run off in a childish fit. Instead, he checked the impulse and pretended that he hadn't noticed him. The shadow dropped gracefully next to him.

"Are you here to accuse me of being with Quatre?"

"I didn't think you had that inclination." Trowa said simply.

Heero looked at him sharply. Did he and Quatre think he was abhorrent to the premise? Now, a lot of Trowa's brashness made more sense. He thought he was homophobic.

"I'm not against such things," he told him. "I would be happy in such a relationship."

"Really? You and Wufei seem so straight," Trowa trailed off seeing the look Heero gave him. "Besides you were with Relena and Heidi."

The thought that Duo would have revealed something so private between the three of them bothered him. He was sure that Heidi hadn't spoken about it. Duo had said, 'she never said a word.' His face must have revealed his distress more than he thought.

"Sweepers' gossip," Trowa told him. "You three were a very hot topic in the forum. They thought you were a ménages si trios"

The way Trowa stressed they meant he didn't share the view. Heero felt his face flush with embarrassment. He hated people staring at him yet this seemed ten times worst. The thought of knowing a public forum was talking about him and about such intimate topics surrounding him was disconcerting. He moaned internally at the thought. If Trowa came here to make him feel better, it wasn't working.

"Why are you here?"

"I'm the most practical. Wufei is too stubborn besides pulling him away from Sally right now would be impossible. Of course, he would never admit to that. Duo is mourning the lost of his last sweeper and Quatre is consoling the plant workers."

"You're the most available," Heero corrected.

"I'm not available," Trowa said blandly.

Heero tried to see Trowa's face. He was sure he was teasing him or even flirting with him in an attempt to bring some levity to the situation. He could almost sense a smirk emanating from him. Trowa turned for a second and the lights from the house showed more of his face. His face was expressionless. Heero gave up. He was really too hard a person to read.

"That's still doesn't explained why you are here."

"I agree with you, now is not the time," Trowa told him. "And we need you."

It was nice to be needed but that wasn't what Heero wanted. It definitely wasn't what he wanted to hear. He wanted to be wanted, not needed.

"We need you Heero," Trowa repeated. "We need you focused."

Heero nearly snorted in his face. They needed him and they needed him focused. He swallowed his angry retort and thought about it. He had to admit Trowa had a point he hadn't been focused.

"It's true I am not as focused as I could be," Heero told him. "I can accept that kind of criticism. But Trowa, my partner not trusting me—that I can't accept."

"Nor should you," Trowa said an edge to his voice. "There is a fine line between admiration and jealousy."

"I am not jealous of Wufei," Heero growled at him.

"I wasn't referring to you," Trowa said then froze.

At that second, Heero sensed it. It was right before the smell hit them. A faint smoky smell that was kind of sweet, an astringent fume that made them wrinkle their noses.

Heero felt his stomach tense hard and he gasped for air. He nearly ended up choking since the smell had suddenly become very strong. It was moving yet in the darkness there was nothing to see.

As one Heero and Trowa stepped back. It was out there, in the dark watching them, stalking them. It had snuck upon them so quietly that Heero realized that everything Trowa had just said was true. He had not been focused. He should have realized it sooner.

He had been worried that his friends didn't trust him. That they thought he was plotting against them. That he was no better than Jaaku na. That was foolish.

As that horrible thing approached them. Heero realized how foolish and unfocused he had been. Jaaku na had set them up. The explosion, the com, the body in the road even the attack on the house. It had all been planned. The house was a trap.

On impulse, Heero grabbed Trowa and shoved him through the front door. He pushed him down, throwing himself on top of him. Barely a second later the front door burst in. Something black and stinking of burnt flesh flew over them. Plaster rained down on them covering them momentarily.

"Heero," Trowa choked in the dust.

"It's back!"

The scream had come from the entertainment room and Lorine Tope ran pass them and out of the front door. She was screaming and shooting into the darkness. In the short blasts from her shotgun Heero glimpse Jaaku na.

It was a huge bulky shape in the darkness. It was practically black itself—a darker shadow within the night. Only there were patches of pink and white like skin scrapped raw. Its malevolent eyes glowed a faint orangish color, like yellow gone bloody. As Heero stared at it, they blinked like real eyes would.

-

TBC


	41. Trapped

C 201 Heero and Wufei are preventors called in for an accident on a sweeper ship captained by Duo. However it was no accident there's a killer on board and it isn't human. If you like suspense and gore you'll like this horror story. (At least I'm hoping to create suspense I believed I managed it.)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own these characters, I only get my jollies off on torturing them and my readers with horrible gory stories like the one below. Bandia and a bunch of other rich and talented folk own these characters. Please don't' sue me.

**Warnings:** Rated R just to be on the safe side. Contains yaoi, gore and minor amounts of smut.

**Secondary warning:** Personally, I don't think that my stories are scary. However, I have received feedback from a small amount of reviewers claiming that they were. "Don't change your style of writing, it's yours. There are people out there who will appreciate it." I thank that person. I decided to take their words to heart and I have not toned down or changed how I write. However, I am giving fair warning.

-

**Jaaku na Gundam**

**(English Translation: the Evil Gundam)**

-

**Chapter 40 **

**-**

**Trapped **

**-**

Her first shots went wide still Jaaku na drew back from the assault. Jules ran out after his wife, before Heero and Trowa were able to escape the ruined doorway. Trowa got up easily but Heero was trapped. Part of metal frame that held the door had fallen on his legs. He probably could have lifted the door but he was having a hard time getting the right leverage.

"Get his other arm," Wufei said.

Suddenly he was surrounded and being pulled from the wreckage. Three plants workers grabbed the door while Duo and Wufei pulled him free. Heero never got the chance to thank his helpers for just then Nile came out. He and a few others walked right pass them. He was holding a large halogen lamp. It was shaped like a bucket with a hood.

The old guy stepped briskly out what was left of the front door holding the bright lamp up, like a beacon. In the shotgun blasts, Heero had only glimpsed Jaaku na's outline. It was just a large dark bulky shape with two huge orange eyes. Now Heero could see clearly what Jaaku na had become. It was still humanoid in shape and smaller than a gundam, much smaller. Almost half the size it was when he had first seen it. It was black, its skin burnt from its fall through the atmosphere. Only in some spot were the outer skin had scrapped away a bright raw reddish pink flesh showed.

"What the hell is that?" cried Pol.

"More lights," Jules Tope yelled and suddenly everyone was yelling and searching for lights bringing the whole suit into view.

The plant workers stared at it frightened and shocked. Mrs. Tope's wild and crazed firing hadn't stopped in fact the woman seemed to have gotten control of her initial panic.

"Dear lord," Niles whispered.

He wasn't alone. Shouts of fear and surprised echoed all around and the men stumbled back trying to get away from the sight of it. The old man stood there routed in place.

Jaaku na turned on him. Those two huge orangish eyes were fixated on the old man and the hole that was once an elegant mouth and nose open wide hungrily.

"No," Lorine screamed.

The old guy trembled in fear but still he didn't move. He stared at that gaping black hole that was shiny with blood. Pieces of metal glinted from the burnt flesh and there were also pieces of jagged white sticks projecting out of what looked like gums.

For a terrible second Heero thought Jaaku na was growing teeth. Then he realized it was not teeth, it was something worst. The white sticks were parts of a ribcage, a skull and femur. It had human bones sticking out of its mouth.

The suit totally ignored Lorine Tope. As Jaaku na lurch towards Nile, its intent was clear. It wanted the old man. That is where all the missing plant workers went. That is what had happened to Duo's sweeper and Quatre's wounded guard. Jaaku na had wanted them and they had all ended up as placement parts.

"Leave us alone," Lorine screamed.

With Nile's light, her aim became more accurate and Heero saw a spark as a bullet ricocheted off of the suit. It didn't stop. She fired again. The suit was seconds reaching for Nile when Lorine hit it in the face.

It drew back raising an arm to block her next shot. A horrible screeching noise came from it. It sounded like a sharp nail being dragged across glass. Everyone covered their ears at the high pitch squeal.

That didn't stop Lorine, half crazed with fear and determined to protect her love ones she kept firing. A barrage of shots hit the suit and it stumbled back. Its cowering gave the plant workers courage and the men with rifles joined her. The ones that didn't have rifles grabbed lamps and flashlights.

"Wait, don't follow it away from the house," Quatre yelled frantically.

The trio had not followed the others. As unarmed outcasts, they did their best helping to find more lamps. Pol was just about to run out after the group when Quatre caught him.

As each shotgun blast tore away more and more pieces of soft tissue from it. Jaaku na had backed away screeching horribly. For the briefest of moments Heero thought, that maybe they could kill it.

Heero realized how wrong that thought was when Jaaku na killed Lorine Tope. In a single sweep of its hand it knock the life right out of her. One minute the woman was standing there, the next, she was gone. In the lamplight a fine mist of blood had exploded from her body with the impact.

She flew through the air hitting the building. She was just a foot shy of the second story window. Instead of going through the window, her body slammed into the wall with a wet splat and then dropped lifelessly to the ground.

"You bastard," Corbin screamed.

Those were his last words. Jaaku na snatched him up and shoved him into its mouth greedily. As one, the men started running back to the house. Faster then they were lead to believe the suit came after them. It grabbed Tope senior and another man. The other man flew free from its grasp as his arm tore off. The Jules Tope wasn't so fortunate. He was shoved into its mouth kicking and screaming.

His scream was cut off quickly and Heero saw that some of the metal in Jaaku na's face disappear under a new layer and pinkish red skin. The next time it opened its mouth there were more pieces of bones sticking out of its gums.

It grabbed two of the men that had road with Nile in his truck. Jaaku na ate them whole. They seemed to scream for a while, but only a while. It didn't stop to pick up what was left of the man that had fallen from its grasp. It walked passed intent on the ones trying to escape. It just kept grabbing up one man after another man and stuffing them down.

"Come on, old man," Heero heard Duo yelled.

Heero suddenly realized that only Niles was left. Duo was urging the little old man to go faster. Jaaku na had either killed or eaten everyone else.

"Faster, Nile," shouted Quatre.

"How do I use this," Duo asked.

Heero glanced at Duo and saw that he had one of the grenades in his hand. That little thief had pocketed a few of the small hand-size bombs. Heero glanced back and saw that the old man was too close to the suit. Just then, Jaaku na reached out and scooped him up.

"Pull the pin and throw it," Trowa told him.

"Duo do it," Wufei hissed.

Duo pulled the pin and threw it. The bomb landed a little behind the suit. Nothing happened. They all stared and watched in horror as the suit gently held the old man. It cradled him in its hand like an egg.

"Fuck you," Nile shouted at the thing.

For a second the suit just looked at him. It didn't eat him and Heero realized Nile was not going to be used for replacement parts. He felt a waved of horror as he stomach clenched in reaction.

Its mouth didn't open instead he and the others watched as the hatch flipped down. They didn't get a clear view of what was inside but Heero didn't need to see it to fear it or to feel cold sweat break out across his body. It was going to put Niles inside of the cockpit. Niles was going down the hatch.

-

TBC

-

Happy Halloween -- Ani


End file.
